Alphabet Weekends
by Jonas x Knight
Summary: He's Chad Dylan Cooper for crying out loud! He can get any girl he wants... or so he thinks. So, how does he end up taking an unimpressed Sonny out on 26 alphabetized dates? A bet perhaps? Who will win? Pure Channy from A - Z!
1. The Bet

**Summary:** He's Chad Dylan Cooper for crying out loud! He can get any girl he wants... or so he thinks. So, how does he end up taking an unimpressed Sonny out on 26 alphabetized dates? A bet perhaps? Who will win? Pure Channy from A - Z!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sonny With A Chance or the book Alphabet Weekends.

**A/N:** Hey guys, this is my first fanfic I really hope you like it! :) I've been on Channy high lately and I had to start writing. So enjoy.

* * *

**Alphabet Weekends**

**The Bet **

**1.**

**CPOV (Chad)**

"Sorry babe, we're over."

I hung up the telephone as quickly as possible in attempt to escape the wails and cries of my now ex-girlfriend on the other end of the line. The poor girl must have been heartbroken. Although, I wasn't phased by it one bit. I was so accustomed to getting any girl I wanted with the snap of my fingers that every relationship I was in meant merely anything anymore. Maybe, that was only because I never actually liked my exes for anything other than their looks. After all, I was Chad Dylan Cooper and I had an image to keep up. You put a hot, rich lady on the arm Chad Dylan Cooper and you're bound to get good press. So, as long as I was benefiting from the situations, I never really cared. And as if on cue, an attractive blonde walked in wearing a tight blue strapless dress with tan wedge heels.

_Woah,_ I thought, focusing on all of her gorgeous features. _She is so going to date me_.

I was obviously too consumed in my thoughts about the girl because I didn't realize that when backing out of my chair I crashed into an ever-so-annoyed Sonny. She was sent tumbling to the ground as I staggered backward still looking a bit dazed from being so contemplative.

"What is your problem?" Sonny asked hastily.

When I finally came back to life, I noticed Sonny was dressed as a fairy. It was sparkly and her hair was in a curled bun with a tiara. She had a magic wand and everything, probably for some stupid tooth fairy sketch I presumed, because the dress had little teeth scattered here and there. Ugh, how long is this going to take?

"You. You're my problem. You are taking up my precious time by talking to me when I should be over there charming that new girl," I retorted while dreamily staring at the blonde who was chatting with Brenda the lunch lady.

"Earth to Chad! You can't just charm - or should I say con - girls into dating you just so they can end up with their hearts shattered into a million pieces," she stated. "Besides not all girls fall for your stupid little melodramatic spiels anyway. How do you know she won't just turn you down?"

"How do you know she will? I'm Chad Dylan Cooper for crying out loud! You can't just turn this face down," I declared confidently, pointing to my perfect facial features.

"Really Chad, really?" she questioned using my line.

"Yeah, Sonny really. Just watch," I turned on my heel and sauntered over the the girl who was now sitting at the lunch table with her new Teen Gladiator co-stars. She was looking down at her meal, occasionally picking at the ick which sat on her plate. When I reached her, I grabbed the closest nearby chair and placed it next to her, sitting down casually.

"Hey, I'm Chad," I said, flashing her my most radiant smile.

"Jennifer," she said dryly seeming unimpressed.

I started to think coming over here was a bad idea. Sonny was still standing over by where I was sitting, watching me with a smirk plastering her amused face. She obviously knew something that I didn't.

"So, Jennifer, how about I pick you up at 8 and we go catch a movie?" I said with a wink.

"Sorry Chad but I have a boyfriend... and no offence but even if I didn't, I probably wouldn't go out with you. You're being really forward and cocky isn't really my type."

I was stunned. No one is rude to Chad Dylan Cooper and gets away with it, well except for Sonny, but that was different.

"Well!" I yelled astonished, as I got up angrily and shoved my chair back into its spot. I cantered back over to Sonny knowing what was to come because of the defeat she had bestowed upon me.

"And how did that go?" she questioned still smirking.

"Hey, no need to rub it in. I can still get any girl I want, all of them go nuts for me. Jennifer just has a boyfriend," I said not telling her the rest of the reason.

"Sure, that's exactly why she wouldn't date you. And no, not all girls go crazy to date you and pass out at sound of your name," she declared confidently.

"Oh really? Name one."

"Me," she said motioning to herself. "I for one would never fall for your stupid little 'Chad Charm'," she used her fingers to quote 'Chad Charm'.

"Are you sure about that Sonny? Because if I'm not mistaken you seemed to have been blown away by me when you were dressed up in that hideous waitress costume."

"I was starstruck. I had only been here less than a week. And besides, right after that peace picnic incident I knew that it would never happen again," she noted.

"How are you sure that it wont?" I asked slyly.

"I just do! You're too conceited, manipulative, and cold-hearted to ever be fallen for," she answered.

"Ouch, Sonny that hurt," I put a hand to my heart and looked at her with a fake offended look, even though it did genuinely sting a little, coming from her. She never was one to point out faults in people.

"Ugh, you are impossible!" she shouted, clearly furious with me. I enjoyed that a lot.

"Am I Sonny, am I really?" I inquired.

"Yes, you are, really!"

"Fine, well I bet you that I can make you fall in love with me," I stated certain.

"What!? And how do you suppose to do that?"

"Oh, I will, I will. But for now, I have rehearsal. Catch you later Munroe," I said with an eye wink and a click of my tongue. I didn't look back but I knew steam was smoking from her ears.

**SPOV (Sonny)**

I watched Chad's retreating figure stride out of the Commissary's doors. I sat down, still slightly confused of what just happened. What did he mean he was going to make me _fall in love with him_? I despise his guts and now he thinks he is going to be able to win me over by using sappy love quotes from the Mackenzie Falls script? He is out of his mind! There is no way I could agree to this bet.

But then again... I could totally use this to my advantage. I could take this opportunity to show Chad that not all girls are smitten over him like he thinks they are. I'll show him that he isn't as wonderful and suave as the person he sees looking in the mirror. It should be easy. All I would have to do is put up with his sweet little gestures and make it look like I am into him. In the end, I'll let him know I was lying and that I had won, yet again. Perfect!

Now I just had to think. What would be the best way to keep Chad Dylan Cooper desperately looking for ways to impress me? I sought through hundreds of ideas in my head until I found one that would be pathetically endless. Chad would be bound to give up.

The idea was based off of a book called Alphabet Weekends, by Elizabeth Noble. I had read it ages ago and absolutely fell in love with it. The novel was about a girl whose best guy friend was in love with her. He tried to win her over by taking her multiple on dates each which started with a letter of the alphabet. They went on 26 dates total, one for each letter. It was romantic and adorable, nothing like what Chad and I would be experiencing. Still, the idea looked entertaining.

A few hours later, I found myself trailing around the lot looking for Chad but I couldn't find him anywhere. I finally gave in and advanced towards the dreaded Mackenzie Falls studio in hopes of him being there, which he was. I found the three-named blonde sitting in front of the makeup counter with a rack of lamb placed next to him. His assistant was flat ironing his hair and he was gazing at his reflection dreamily in the perfectly lamp lighted mirror.

_Wow could he be any more vain?_ I thought to myself.

I walked over to him taking a seat in the chair beside him. He looked surprised seeing me there, like he never remembered saying "catch you later Munroe".

"Chad, I've decided to take you up on your little bet," I stated.

"Good, so you can see yourself be proven wrong," he said cockily while popping the collar to his blue dress shirt.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," I rolled my eyes. "Um, I actually had an idea and some guidelines to how this whole shebang would work."

"Talk to me," he said, as if we were business partners.

I took a deep breath and explained.

"Okay, so basically. You need to prove to me that you, Chad Dylan Cooper, can make any girl fall for you. So, to do that you need to make me fall in love with you. Here's how you're going to do that. You are going to take me out on 26 dates and-" he cut me short.

"What?! _26 dates_!?"

"Do you want to prove yourself right or not?" I asked. He just huffed in response.

"Now let me finish. You're taking me out on 26 dates and each date will have to start with a letter from the alphabet. You need to come up with an original date for each letter that will impress me. So, for say the letter B, we'd go to the beach. To win, you need to have me head over heels in love with you by letter Z and if I'm not you lose! Are we clear?"

"Yeah I guess so, but where on Earth did you get that idea!?" he questioned.

"Book I read," I answered simply, shrugging my shoulders.

"Fine, but let me tell you that I will win. I always do," he said grinning with satisfactory.

"We'll see about that Cooper," I retorted with a sly grin making its way onto my face.

"Pick you up tomorrow at noon for date letter A, be ready," he ordered.

"Fine," I yelled.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're good?" I asked.

"Oh, we're so good," he answered back.

I turned my back on the drama king and strutted back to my dressing room, collapsing on my couch. This was going to be a _heck_ of a long alphabet.

* * *

Sorry it's long, I had to get the basic plot line down.

So, what did you think?

Did I do a good job?

Please review especially because it's my first story!

Thanks :)


	2. A Is For Amusement Park

**Summary:**He's Chad Dylan Cooper for crying out loud! He can get any girl he wants... or so he thinks. So, how does he end up taking an unimpressed Sonny out on 26 alphabetized dates? A bet perhaps? Who will win? Pure Channy from A - Z!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sonny With A Chance or the book Alphabet Weekends.

**A/N: **Okay, so who's been on the Disney Channel's Mackenzie Falls website? I found it extremely entertaining! Haha, is it because I have a slight obsession with Sterling? Yeah probably :)

Oh, and I want to thank you guys so much for all of the reviews I recieved on my first chapter! They mean so much to me! So, I want to dedicate this chapter to sonnycentral, raynecatcher17, wildfire1001, trinityflower of memories, always juliet, mangaeyes, emma rose 1, and bhavana331. :)

* * *

**Alphabet Weekends**

**Amusement Park**

**2. **

**CPOV (Chad)**

It is now 3:41 in the morning and I finally decided on the place I would be taking Sonny for our first date. It had to start with the letter A. I had gone through lists of ideas in my head but none really seemed too exciting. Arcade, apple picking, Applebees (ew), and so on and so forth. That is when I found it, even though I wasn't too excited. The amusement park. It was my last resort, but more importantly, you can never go wrong with an amusement park when trying to impress Sonny. If you were trying to impress me it most likely would never work but I knew I would have to sacrifice for just a little while. After all of my hard work and thinking, I ended up falling to sleep with nightmares of little kids' shrieks on spinning rides and sticky cotton candy. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**SPOV (Sonny)**

Beep, beep, beep, beep. I hit the snooze button on my neon alarm clock wondering why I ever turned it on in the first place. Today was Saturday so, sadly, I didn't have rehearsal and I got to spend the majority of my day on Chad's "date". That gave me time to sleep in for two reasons, a. because the date wasn't until noon and b. I was going to need as much energy as possible to put up with the King of Drama. I drifted back to sleep wondering what Chad had planned for the day.

I'm not sure how long it had been because I awoke to the sound of my phone mooing. I checked the caller ID, _Chad_.

"Hello?" I asked groggily.

"Hello?! Sonny, I've been waiting outside your front door for a half an hour! I've called you multiple times and even rang the doorbell! It's about time you actually answered! Are you ready to go?" he sounded extremely annoyed.

_Great, what a wonderful way to start off these 26 dates,_ I thought.

"What? Chad when- I just w- how long have I- wait, what time is it?" I was so confused.

"It's 12:15. Now are you ready or not?"

"12:15?! Um, yeah. Hold on, I'll be down in a minute."

I slammed down the phone and without any hesitation I rushed into my bathroom to clean up. I barely had any time so I quickly washed my face, brushed my teeth, and briskly applied some mascara, blush, and lip gloss. I brushed my hair back into a loose ponytail and left my bangs side swept across my face. I rushed back into my bedroom and opened the large paned window that allowed me to look down at the front lawn of the house.

I called out to Chad, "what should I wear?"

Chad looked around confused. He finally saw me standing up in the windowsill and yelled back, "nothing too nice." Then he started walking back to the car.

I quickly pulled the window down and shut the latch over it. I pulled my curtains just in case Chad decided to look back over while I was changing. I dashed to my closet and yanked the door open. Immediately, I was swarmed with loads of outfits thrown on top of me. I groaned with annoyance. I peeled through the mess that was now laying on my floor and found a flowing green tunic and cutoff jean shorts. I threw them on along with a pair of black gladiator sandals, a mustard yellow sweater, and a silver pendant. For 5 minutes work I looked pretty good.

I raced down the stairs and grabbed an apple and water bottle out of the refrigerator. I flew out the front door, locking it behind me and met Chad in the car.

"What took you so long?" he questioned.

"Sorry, I fell back asleep," I answered. "But pretty good for waking up 5 minutes ago right?" I asked motioning to myself before buckling myself in.

Chad looked me up and down. "Yeah, actually, not half bad," he said with a growing smile.

I blushed. "So where are we going?"

"The amusement park a few miles down," he answered keeping his eyes on the road while pulling down my street.

"Really? Wow. I'm surprised you are actually going to go to an amusement park," I said in disbelief.

"Trust me I'm not too excited either but anything to make you happy," he said gently.

_Wow,_ I thought. _He's really taking this bet seriously._

For the rest of the drive we chatted casually and surprisingly there were no fights. I'm sure that would change once we got there.

**CPOV (Chad)**

"Come on Chad! Please, please, please!" she begged, fluttering her eyelashes with her hands in the prayer position.

"No! Sonny for the last time I will not go on that ride!"

We had been at the park for an hour and a half now playing games, eating snacks, riding rides, and for the last 10 minutes Sonny has been begging me to go on some extreme roller coaster with her that goes in everywhich direction in the matter of 3 seconds. I do not do well on roller coasters and there was no way Chad Dylan Cooper could afford to be seen barfing, or barfed on, in that matter. Besides, I had already given in to practically every other request Sonny had pleaded to me. There was already, "Oh, Chad please eat this hot dog it's delicious" and "Ooh, Chad let's wear those cute little balloon hats!" Now, you see me, _the_ Chad Dylan Cooper, walking around an amusement park with hot dog breath and wearing an ugly, inflated, palm tree on his head.

"Well, if you're not going to make me happy then you're probably going to end up losing, Cooper," she stated.

Ugh, why me? I asked myself. "Fine! I'll go!" I gave in.

Her obviously forced frown turned into a grin and she grabbed my hand and dragged me toward the dreaded roller coaster. We waited in line and then the worker admitted us onto the first cart of ride. We sat down and pulled the bar over our heads. I'll admit I was nervous.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Psh, totally," I lied. I wanted to get up and run off but I had to stay with her or she would never let me win. She thinks I'm impossible, she should look in the mirror!

The ride started up with a shake and blasted off in what felt like 0 - 60. It was horrible. I shut my eyes praying it would be over, as I listened Sonny screaming with excitement. The roller coaster went in for its first loop and with no other options I grabbed Sonny's hand. I could feel her look at me even though we were in the dark. It was kind of embarrassing knowing that Sonny was more courageous than I was. Actually, it was really embarrassing. I decided to make it look like I was trying to protect her instead of myself. I put my arm around her, pretending to hold her from danger. I could feel her try to squirm out of my grasp but I didn't let her. She finally gave up and sat there for the rest of the ride.

As the cart came to a screeching hault, I felt my stomach jolt. _Oh, god. No, no, no_. Sonny and I lifted the bar and walked out of the area. I felt myself getting queasy.

"So what did you think?" she questioned.

"Piece of cake," I answered trying to look casual.

"Then why did you grab my hand and put your arm around me?" she looked at me suspiciously.

"We're on a date, aren't we?" I said obviously.

"Sure..." she said hesitantly.

At that point I couldn't hold it in any longer. I ran behind a bush, Sonny trailing behind, and vomited. I felt disgusting, embarrassed, and defeated. I looked up to make sure no one had seen and luckily no one did, well except for Sonny.

"Wow," she muttered with a laugh as she advanced closer towards me.

"Shut up," I ordered as I picked myself up and fixed my hair. I could feel myself blushing madly. "We're leaving now."

"I was hoping you'd say that," she said dauntlessly.

"You win this round Munroe," I declared as we walked out of the exit.

_So much for a perfect first date,_ I thought.

"Yep, only 25 more to go," she said with a mere smirk creeping it's way upon her lips.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it :)

Sorry there wasn't too much fluff in this chapter.

Things will get more romantic and cutesy but I'm trying not to move too fast.

And how about Chad? Pretty pathetic, eh?

Review and favorite please :)


	3. B Is For Baseball Game

**Summary:**He's Chad Dylan Cooper for crying out loud! He can get any girl he wants... or so he thinks. So, how does he end up taking an unimpressed Sonny out on 26 alphabetized dates? A bet perhaps? Who will win? Pure Channy from A - Z!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Sonny With A Chance, the Dodgers, Red Sox, or the book Alphabet Weekends.

**A/N:** Sorry the last chapter was a bit short. They look really long when I write them but when I actually post them they're like half the size :( Hopefully this one will be better! Again, thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. They make my day!

* * *

**Alphabet Weekends**

**Baseball Game**

**3.**

**SPOV (Sonny)**

It was now 4:30 on Sunday and Chad told me that he was going to be picking me up at 6 for date letter B. I didn't think that Chad would be taking me out again so soon for a couple reasons actually, a. because he was still extremely and utterly embarrassed from yesterday's incident and b. it was the big game between the Boston Red Sox and the Los Angeles Dodgers. I had assumed he would've been staying in his dressing room with all of his 'Falls' friends - if they ever were friends - with bottles of Coke and popcorn, screaming and rooting at the TV. But no, Chad calls me up and tells me to meet him in the parking lot at 6:00 _sharp_. He forced me to set my watch alarm so I wouldn't be late like last time. He is so controlling.

I decided I might as well beat the clock and get ready now. That would give me time to go back to the prop room and hang out with Nico and Grady, if they were even still here. I strided to the extra closet in the back of me and Tawni's dressing room (she insisted she get both mine and hers because she had twice the amount of clothes as I did) and looked around for what to wear. I pulled on a pair of white washed, ripped skinny jeans, along with a navy blue tank top and black vest. I left my hair in loose waves, not really in the mood to put effort into what it looked like, and added a bit of black eyeliner and mascara to my eyes. I looked fine for where ever we we going that night. I grabbed my purse and slipped on my black flip flops and headed out the door. I got to the prop room and surprisingly only Tawni was there, rather than Nico and Grady.

"Hey Tawni!" I said enthusiastically.

She didn't really seem to care and kept about her business with filing her nails.

"Hey..." she said oblivious to the fact I was bored and wanted to talk to somebody.

"What's going on?" I asked hopefully.

"Nothing, just pampering my pretty self as usual," she answered back calmly.

"Oh, well that's fun," I replied, less than enthusiastic. Tawni's always so into herself, sometimes more than Chad, which, being Chad, is hard to compete with. I got up to leave, already bored of the conversation, when Tawni finally decided to look up.

"Hey, why are you dressed so cute?" she questioned suspiciously.

"Uhh... no reason," I rendered back, feeling the prickle of heat coming onto my forehead. I couldn't let her know that I was going out with Chad, even if it was just to prove a bet. She'd think I was lying.

"Uhh... yes there is a reason. Sonny, are you going on a date?!" she squealed.

"No, I'm-" I was cut short by my watch alarm going off. Thank god! I owe Chad for this one. "Oops, sorry gotta go. I'm gonna be late! Night Tawn," I said quickly as I hastily left the room.

"Wait, Sonny where are you going?!" I heard Tawni's voice shout until I was finally in the parking lot and the sound of moving cars drowned out her calls. I looked around for Chad's car, unable to find it, until I heard the loud, obnoxious honking from a vehicle about a foot away from where I was standing.

"Rude much?" I asked agitated, while seating myself in the passenger seat and slamming the door after me.

"Annoying much?" He replied.

"Vapid much?"

"Hey! I for one have a very strong character."

"Exactly! Let's name all of the traits. Cockiness, narcissism, insensitivity, inconsiderate, cold hea-" I was on a roll before he butted in.

"Great! Well aren't those just wonderful! Let's name all of yours which are probably so much better! Obnoxious, way too enthusiastic, way too peppy, way too smiley, way too -" this time I cut him short.

"At least I have an expanded vocabulary!" I yelled.

"At least I can look good in any situation!" he back talked.

"What are you inferring?"

"I think you know what I'm inferring."

"Jerk."

"Random."

It was silent for a few moments. Chad kept busy steering towards our next date location and I was drawing invisible circles on my leg. Immediately, I got bored and reached towards the stereo system, flicking up the power switch into the on position. I turned on my favorite station and started singing along loudly to 'Paranoid' by Jonas Brothers. I could feel Chad glaring furiously at me as he flicked the switch into the off position. I instantly turned it back on. Then he turned it off. Then I turned it on and even increased the volume as I started singing again.

"Can you stop?! I'm trying to concentrate on the road!" he yelled as he, again, turned the stereo off.

"God Chad, you're so annoying!" I remarked as I fell back into my seat and waited there impatiently and unhappily until we reached our destination. I had really hoped that tonight would be a slight bit better than yesterday but I guess not. I basically decided I would make him miserable all night long.

**CPOV (Chad)**

I was about to smack Sonny, not that I ever could, or would, hit a girl, its just a matter of expression. She and I were standing on thin ice. I felt like hitting the reverse petal in the car and taking her all the way back to the studio lot but I couldn't do that. Well, at least not for my sake. I had spent a load of money getting box seats to the big game between the Dodgers and the Red Sox and just because I had little Sonny here, didn't mean I was going to let her ruin my fun.

I pulled my baby, yes my car, into the stadium parking lot where I had my own personal VIP parking space. The space took awhile to obtain because the workers had to scrub off Zac Efron's name painted on it, but it was totally worth it. I took the keys out of the ignition, spinning them around in my hands, as Sonny stepped out of the passenger seat.

"Are you kidding me?" she said with a dead serious look on her face.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"This is where you're taking me?! To a Red Sox versus Dodgers game!?" she asked in disbelief.

"Um, yeah. That's why we're here. Wow, you are so stupid sometimes," I muttered.

"Ugh, Chad! If you're trying to make a girl fall in love with you, you shouldn't bring them to places where only you get enjoyment," she said.

"I thought baseball games were classic dates ideas! And I didn't come here for you. I wanted to watch my favorite team crush the Red Sox, unfortunately I had to use this as one of our dates. It started with a B after all," I explained.

"Yeah, well I hope the Dodgers lose," she stated.

"You take that back!" I said it utter disbelief.

"You make me," she retaliated.

"Ugh, lets go." I grabbed her hand and yanked her towards the gate. I basically had to drag her all the way to the seats, which by the way, were on the complete opposite side of the parking lot. She wouldn't budge. It was like force feeding a child. We finally arrived at our seats which had the perfect view of the field. Sonny still seemed unimpressed. I shoved a Dodgers shirt in her lap and told her to put it on. She refused and told me she was going to the bathroom. I agreed with a sigh of relief.

_Finally, some piece and quiet,_ I thought.

It felt much too soon when I heard Sonny coming to sit back down. I turned to look at her and my jaw fell to the ground. She was decked out from head to toe in Red Sox fan apparel. She had the 'B' hat, the Jacoby Ellsberry jersey, the necklaces, the mug, the posters, the foam finger, the earrings, and even the shoe laces, which she ever so cleverly wrapped around her flip flops.

"What do you think your doing?!" I screeched, my voice sounding higher than usual.

"Rooting for the better team," she answered simply, shrugging.

"Traitor!" I yelled.

"How am I a traitor if I never actually liked the Dodgers?"

I gasped.

She smirked.

At that moment, the traditional baseball music sounded and the game began.

"Play ball!" the ump shouted.

I shook away the annoying thoughts of Sonny which congested my brain and focused intensely on the game. I knew that the Dodgers were going to win. They're amazing,_ just like me_.

Midway into it, I ordered over some pretzels and cokes for us. I devoured mine within one inning. Sonny left hers untouched. Instead, she was standing on her chair, clapping her hands, and screaming every Red Sox cheer she could possibly think up at the top of her lungs. She waved around in front of me, purposely blocking my view. I wanted to scream at her but that would cause a scene and she'd have even more over me. I knew she was having a good time agitating me to death.

The Red Sox had a lead of 5 and the Dodgers were still at 2. Sonny kept on mocking me until the point where I was about to break. I wasn't enjoying the game at all and the only thing I could concentrate on was to try and not concentrate on Sonny. I was losing my mind! She was now standing in front of me, as I was sitting on my seat with a soda in my hand. I was moving my head up and down and side to side, trying to get a better view but she kept jumping in the way. She was flailing around drastically, probably looking like a complete lunatic, but she didn't seem to care. As long as I couldn't see.

I finally lost it. The Red Sox and Dodgers were now tied and there was only one inning left. I found myself so anxious to see how the game ended I didn't actually care about yelling at Sonny anymore. This was in no way a "date" anymore. She was still in front of me, jumping around wildly. I was furious, I had to stop her. As I jumped out of my seat, she spun around abruptly, knocking my soda from my hand and sending its contents all over me. Her jaw hung down as she saw what just happened but then instantly started doubling over laughing. Sonny was now practically laying on the ground in the stands, laughing to death. I was just standing there, unmoved, with an unbelievable look on my face and soaked with a large cup of Coke. I could hardly believe it. And as if that moment couldn't get any worse, the best player on the Red Sox hit a home run and scurried around all four bases, winning the game. The crowd roared with excitement as the Sox piled onto one another cheering and hugging. The Dodgers looked miserable as they walked back into their box, crushed from losing. I guess that team and I have more in common than I thought.

I looked back at Sonny who was back on her feet, smiling and clapping her hands for the Red Sox who just took the glory. A sudden fire burned inside of me. I turned to face her.

"You ruin everything! All I wanted to do was enjoy myself at this game and you go and make me miserable!" I yelled.

"Well, last time I checked, this wasn't about you! This was supposed to be a date and since you didn't treat it like one, well, I didn't either," she retorted fiercely.

"That doesn't give you rights to jump around like a lunatic and spill my soda all over me!" I shouted back as I grabbed some napkins, trying to get the remainder of the drink off of me. I never actually saw Sonny so rude. I know she was trying to get back at me but that didn't mean she had to be this mean.

"Ugh! Just be quiet and take me home!" she demanded, with no other sass left to give me.

"Fine!" I yelled.

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

With that I grabbed her hand and dragged her out just like I had to do before. We got to my precious car and sped out of there as fast as possible. I needed a break.

**SPOV (Sonny)**

Although, I had _so _much fun bugging Chad on our "date," I did feel kind of guilty going overboard at the end. He was a jerk and all but he didn't really deserve that, did he? No, actually he did.

"I still cannot believe what you did!" he uttered.

"I still cannot believe you were being so conceited on a 'date,'" I answered.

"You were worse!" he blamed on me.

"Listen! Okay, I know I went a little over the top but, I guess I'm sorry. I don't really know what got into me because I'm never really that mean but, when I am _you _are always the cause of it. So, don't think I'm being truly apologetic right now. You should also be saying sorry," I declared.

"Chad Dylan Cooper does _not _apologize," he said harshly.

"Yeah, didn't think so," I muttered as I slouched into my seat and picked up my cellphone.

"Who are you texting?" he questioned.

"None of your business!" I sneered.

He huffed and veered his eyes towards the road, pressing down a little harder on the petal. I could tell he was anxious to get me home.

I looked back down at my phone and typed a note to myself.

_Chad Dylan Cooper will apologize._

I clicked save, knowing that would have be my motivation for the next 24 dates.

We arrived at my house rather quickly and I jumped out of the car, slamming the door behind me, before he even had a chance to fully push down on the brakes. He rolled down the window.

"Bye," I spat harshly.

"Bye," he repeated as he started rolling up the window.

I ran to the door step of my house and flung open the door, about to slam it close when I heard Chad shout, "Oh, Sonny! Wear something comfortable tomorrow for C! You might get wet!" I could tell he was smirking, even though I hadn't turned around.

I stormed inside and groaned. Where could we _possibly _be going now?

* * *

All fighting this chapter, mwahaha :)

Don't worry they'll realize their feelings soon enough.

I'm thinking maybe around J or K.

Oh, and please review, it makes me so happy!

I hoping to get at least 100 by the time the story is finished!

Thanks guys! :)


	4. C Is For Canoing

**Summary:**He's Chad Dylan Cooper for crying out loud! He can get any girl he wants... or so he thinks. So, how does he end up taking an unimpressed Sonny out on 26 alphabetized dates? A bet perhaps? Who will win? Pure Channy from A - Z!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sonny With A Chance, the book Alphabet Weekends, or anything else for that matter :(

**A/N:**I'm so happy I'm getting such a good response on this story! I am going to try to update as much as possible, hopefully everyday. For the past week, the weather has been wretched so I've had plenty of time to write but now its getting nicer so I wont be home as much. So, I'm really sorry if I can't update for a day or two. :( Hope you like this chapter though, I got the idea when I went canoing for the first time last week :)

* * *

**Alphabet Weekends**

**Canoing**

**4.**

**SPOV (Sonny)**

"Canoing? We're seriously going _canoing_?" I asked incredulously.

"Come on, Sonny! I thought you liked stupid things like this!" Chad responded.

Chad called and woke me up at 7:00 this morning, telling me that he was taking me to do something that he had never done before. And yesterday he had said something about getting wet? What was that supposed to mean? I was nervous. What if it was, you know, dangerous? But then again, I doubted Chad would ever put his perfect looking self in any form of danger. It'd be too risky for his "image". Instead, I ended up getting picked up an hour later by Chad, wearing my jean capris and basic grey tee shirt, wondering where he was taking me. That is how I found myself in this predicament. Canoing.

"I do, I do. It's just, I never really thought I'd have to canoe for the first time with _you_."

"Listen Sonny, I know yesterday was a reallylong, miserable, and annoying night, but I got over it. You should too. Can't we just try to suck it up and have a better day today? Besides, I want to show you that I can be the kind and forgiving person that I am," he announced.

"You mean the kind and forgiving person that your _not,"_ I corrected.

"Exactly," he said smiling, as we pulled into the leafy parking lot by the lake. Well, it wasn't exactly a parking lot, it was more like a parking area because instead of marked pavement it was an untidy clearing in the woods, made of gravel and dirt.

"Ew," Chad exclaimed as he stepped out the car and onto the sooty ground.

"Your idea," I stated, also getting out of the car and inhaling the clean, fresh air. Who knows? Maybe today will be a slight bit better.

"I know, I know. I'm just not really a nature guy. I mean, its nice and all, but I could never do this all the time," he said.

"When I was back home in Wisconsin we used to do stuff like this all the time. I mean, not canoing, but like camping and such. It was so much fun. I miss it sometimes, you know, being stuck on the studio set all the time and how when you look outside you see a fog of pollution hovering around the city. Back home, everything was so fresh and alive. Here, I feel like everything is so fake and dirty," I rambled.

"Yeah, but you get used to it I guess," he uttered.

"Hey Chad...?" I asked timidly, turning towards him.

"Yeah..." he responded.

"Where did you live before you came to Hollywood?" I asked again.

"New Jersey," he said.

"Really?" I was surprised. Chad, on the east coast? Not being surrounded by celebrities? Crazy.

"Yep. We lived in Wyckoff, New Jersey (**A/N:** Sorry, Jonas tidbit - couldn't resist :P) until I was about 13 and we moved here so I could try and achieve my dream goal of becoming a professional actor and teen heartthrob. Which I obviously succeeded at," he alleged confidently along with smiling that dazzling smile of his.

I rolled my eyes and we started walking towards the lake cabin. Chad told me he even hired a professional canoer to help us learn how to do it. We paced up to the grassy field next to the cabin where a older woman, probably around the age of 40 or so, was standing with a welcoming smile.

"Hello, you must be Chad and Sonny. I'm Marylin Smithson, but you can call me Mary" she greeted, sticking out her hand for us to shake.

"Hi, Mary! We're really excited to do this today! Aren't we Sonny?" Chad said with a bit too much enthusiasm. I could tell he was trying to make today a little less miserable. I decided it wouldn't hurt to be nice to him for once.

"Yep, we sure are!" I said fervently, grinning at them.

"Alright! Well let's not waste precious time and get started. First off, we need to go over some basic rules. One, don't paddle too far from either me or each other. Two, do not go outside of the red buoys. Three, be aware of your surroundings and try not to hit any rocks or other canoes. Four, keep your life jacket on at all times. Five, try to use the paddle motions that I show you in a few minutes to steer your boat. Are we all set?" Mary asked.

Chad and I nodded in agreement and Mary led us toward the cabin to fit us with life jackets. She easily found me a jacket in women's size small, helping me slide it on and buckling it efficiently. She had a harder time finding one for Chad though.

"Oh dear," she muttered.

"What?" Chad asked nervously.

"It seems to me that all the men's sizes are either too large or too small for you Chad," she said. "You wouldn't mind wearing a women's large, would you?" she asked.

"_Excuse me_?" Chad was mortified. I tried to hold back my laughter, after seeing the look on Chad's face, but I just couldn't. I opened my mouth and let out a huge fit of giggles. Seeing Chad and Mary staring, I abruptly stopped myself but still had a smirk on my face. Chad was getting redder each moment. Mary kept insisting he put it on.

"Fine," Chad finally gave in and slid the women's jacket on his thin, but strong, frame. He hesitantly buckled it and looked at me with pouted lips. I tried to hold back a smile but it still crept its way on my face. He frowned and Mary took us both out to the field again.

**CPOV (Chad)**

I looked down at my chest, inspecting the women's life jacket I was now wearing as we padded down to the field. Could this be anymore humiliating? Thank god, it was only Sonny and no one important was around to see me in this. Mary had just given us our paddles and was blabbering on, teaching us the proper way to maneuver it. It seemed pretty simple. Up and around, up and around, up and around...

I glanced over at Sonny who was focused on moving her paddle around correctly in the air. I laughed quietly to myself seeing how determined she was to get the strokes perfect. I decided it wouldn't hurt to practice a bit so I did the same, just not as intense.

After a minute or so I got bored and started spinning my paddle wildly in the air. I tossed it around and flipped it when Mary wasn't paying attention. It wasn't long though until the paddle went off balance and hit Sonny hard in the butt.

"Ow, what was that for?!" she whined, dropping her paddle and rubbing her backside.

"Sorry, it was an accident," I admitted putting my hands in the surrender position.

**SPOV (Sonny)**

Was Chad seriously apologizing? I guess I can already cross off my note. Weird...

**CPOV (Chad)**

"Oh my gosh, Chad Dylan Cooper is apologizing? It must be the start of a new revolution," she said sarcastically.

"Hey, I can be a good person when I feel like it! I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, I can do whatever I please," I remarked.

"And the revolutions over..." she muttered.

I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, guys I think its time we get to canoing!" Mary said excitedly.

She brought Sonny and I over to a rack of canoes of numerous sizes and colors. I immediately saw an aqua blue one and knew I had to have it because it brought out my eyes. Sonny chose a bright yellow one which, I guess, fits her personality because she was always so, well, _sunny_.

Mary, along with my help, dragged out our two canoes along with her red one and slid them into the warm lake water. She guided Sonny into hers first and helped her get comfortable. I watched Sonny shift awkwardly as she tried to get the feel of the boat. It was pretty amusing. I knew she'd get a kick out of watching me though.

I waded down to the water, stumbling a bit on the rocks, and plopped myself into my canoe using Mary's arm as support. The canoe wobbled from side to side and I was terrified that it was going to flip over. Luckily, it didn't. Mary handed Sonny and I our paddles and dragged us both out a bit deeper into the lake. Sonny and I just waited, watching Mary as she seated herself in her own canoe perfectly and quickly paddled herself out to us.

"Alright guys, lets get to it! Do what we've practiced. Up and around, up and around, ..." Mary repeated as she did some strokes, riding through the water.

Sonny and I did the same movements and surprisingly, it was easy. In 5 minutes or less, me and Sonny looked like pros. I could tell she was really excited because she was smiling bigger than before.

"This is so cool!" she exclaimed, taking everything in.

"Yeah, I never thought I'd actually be doing this but it's pretty neat," I shrugged, still descending through the water.

"Hey Chad! Race you to that buoy!" she asserted eagerly.

I smirked. "Oh you're so on!"

"On your mark, get set, ... GO!" she screamed.

We both spastically started rotating our paddles, not really getting anywhere at first but after a few seconds Sonny took a lead. There was no way I could let her win something _again_. I quickly used all my strength and pulled myself right next to her. We were tied for a few moments but then again I quickened my pace and took a huge lead. Sonny was still back there and the buoy was only a few yards away. Finally, I won!

"I win!" I shouted to her.

She neared closer to me and slowed her canoe to a stop.

"Fine, fine you win this time, Cooper."

"Good!" I answered.

"Good!" she repeated.

"Fine!" I said.

"Fine!" she responded and with that she put her hand in the water and brought it up with amazing force, sending water flying all over me. Luckily, it wasn't enough to get me drenched but I was still pretty wet. At first I was kind of mad, Sonny was laughing at me, but then I decided to let it go. We were in a _lake. _How can you not get wet? Then I started laughing also. Sonny looked kind of confused.

Then I said, "Oh, that's it you're dead now!" as I was about to splash her she said,

"Gotta catch me first!" and dashed off.

I smirked and started after her. It wasn't too hard to catch up even but she kept her pace and I never actually had a chance to get my hands in the water without being left behind. So, instead we just chased each other around the beautiful lake in our yellow and blue canoes. I could hear her laughing ahead of me, as I stopped to catch my breath. I smiled. I was actually having _fun. _Who thought I, Chad Dylan Cooper, would be having fun in a lake with Sonny? No one I knew, but at least it gave me a better chance of winning the bet.

In the middle of our games, Mary blew her whistle that signaled for us to go back to the water's edge. Neither of us seemed to excited as we paddled back to shore. Mary was already out of her canoe and again, she helped Sonny first. She held her hand as Sonny awkwardly climbed out of the boat, being careful not to fall and hurt herself on the rocks. Then she waded out of the knee deep water and walked up to the field, removing her life jacket. Mary dragged her canoe to the dock and pulled mine to her. I tried to get out successfully and better than getting in but it all went wrong. Once I was about half way out of my canoe, my hand slipped from Mary's grasp sending me completely underwater. I emerged quickly, trying to look cool and as if nothing had happened but, I saw Sonny smiling and giggling to herself and I blushed immediately.

I quickly waded out of the water and stood up by Sonny, who was still giggling softly. I hastily unbuckled my soaked women's life jacket and tossed it into the bin along with Sonny's perfectly dry one. I was embarrassed along with a hit of annoyance. I rolled my eyes and shook out my hair.

"Well, that was fun," Sonny said with a smile. "Better than the other two."

"Yeah, I guess so. It had its perks," I said with a small grin. "Come on, I need a towel."

Mary handed us some towels, as she brought us to the checkout desk where I paid for the lesson.

"Well thanks guys, I hope you had fun and come again!" Mary said happily.

"We did, thanks again for teaching us," Sonny said politely.

"Your welcome. Have a nice rest of the day," Mary said back and waved. Then she went back into the cabin.

Sonny and I walked off to the parking lot and hopped into my car. We listened to _my _favorite station on the way to her house but she didn't really seem to mind. I think we were both just happy our date didn't end in one of us being strangled. Once we arrived at her house, she jumped out of my car after saying bye and walked into the thresh-hold of her house.

"Hey Sonny, don't forget D tomorrow!" I yelled from my window.

"It's hard to forget, Chad. See ya," she shouted back obviously with a small grin before closing the door behind her.

I pulled out of her driveway and drove off, pondering what we would do for letter D...

* * *

So, what'd you think? :)

Oh, and I'm 99% sure I'll have another chapter up tomorrow.

But on Saturday and Sunday I dont know if I'll be able to update because I'm going to be really busy. So I'm really sorry if I cant, but I'll try my best!

Review and respond, pretty please with a cherry on top :)

PS. and if you want to submit ideas for letters, feel free!

Maybe you'll have better ideas than me (no rhyme intended) haha (:


	5. D Is For Dancing

**Summary:**He's Chad Dylan Cooper for crying out loud! He can get any girl he wants... or so he thinks. So, how does he end up taking an unimpressed Sonny out on 26 alphabetized dates? A bet perhaps? Who will win? Pure Channy from A - Z!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything :(

**A/N:** Guess who I'm going to be seeing (attempt meeting) tonight in concert tonight? _Demi Lovato! _I'm so excited! I'm going to her show in Boston and we have like 10th row. I'm wicked happy! Anyone else going to see her this summer? If you are, sweet! If you're not, you should go. Well anyways, enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

**Alphabet Weekends**

**Dancing**

**5.**

**CPOV (Chad)**

Well it's now date number four. Letter D. I was surprised I came this far, actually. Considering all of the embarrassment I've had on the past three dates. It seemed that each time I had either been soaked with some sort of liquid (**A/N:** Thanks to kittycat090 for pointing that out) or had some backfire up from my digestive system. But for some reason I just couldn't give up. And for some other reason, I could not let Sonny get the pride and victory of winning this bet. And for some other insane reason, I could not stop trying to out do her. It was seriously getting to my head.

Tonight, I decided to choose a activity that I knew I would not fail at. Dancing. I was an amazing dancer... a three time Dancing With The Stars champion in fact. I had a gut feeling that I would be able to upstage Sonny at our dance lesson tonight. Not that I was supposed to, because I wasn't. I was actually supposed to be wooing her with my ravishing charm but, still, I was allowed to prove my skill.

I looked in the mirror once again. I had on flexible, black, dancing pants and a loose white t-shirt along with my black dancing shoes. My blonde hair was perfectly swept across my flawless face showing off my dazzling blue eyes.

"Dang, I look good!" I whistled loudly at my reflection.

"Can you keep it down in there?! I'm trying to memorize the script!" I heard Portlyn shout from her dressing room across the hall.

I groaned and rolled my eyes. What an airhead, I mean seriously, she's been on this show for about 3 years now and it still takes her days to memorize her lines when it takes me no longer than 2 hours.

_Eh, well some of us just have natural born talent,_ I mused to myself, popping my collar.

I can't believe Sonny thinks I'm cocky. She's just jealous. Right at that moment, I heard a knocking on my door.

"Chad open up, it's me," Sonny's muffled voice came from behind the door.

_Speak of the devil_... _well technically angel,_I thought. She was the complete opposite of the devil. I walked over to the door and twisted the knob hesitantly, wondering what Sonny was wearing. I told her before hand that we were going dancing so she better have dressed the part. As the door flung open, Sonny stood there in a black jeweled tank top and a short, black skort. She had her hair woven up into a delicate bun and her lips were painted with a soft shade of pink. She even had on little, black ballet flats. My jaw hung open. She really did go all out. She looked kind of crazy but in a cute-ish way.

"What?" she asked.

I blushed a bit. "Nothing, it's just, when I said we were going dancing, you really went all out ballerina."

"Oh gee, thanks," she muttered dryly.

"I never said it was a bad thing," I redeemed myself. I wanted to give my kind self a slap in the face. Why was I being nice? Oh, right, I had a bet to win.

Sonny smiled and entered my dressing room. She looked around in awe.

"Pretty cool, huh?" I asked.

"Yes! This is like 4 times the size of me and Tawni's room," she answered. " And I've always wanted my own hot tub in my dressing room!" she added excitedly, running over to it and dipping her fingers into the bubbly water.

"Yeah, its pretty awesome," I said, grabbing my keys and phone off of the dresser. "Ready to go?" I questioned.

"Yep," she answered as she followed me out of my room and down the hall to the parking lot.

The ride there wasn't very long but it was quiet. Sonny and I didn't talk much. We occasionally brought up minor things like "who's our instructor?" and "wow, the weather stinks today" but, we mostly just listened to music. I allowed Sonny to choose the station this time but instead she reached into her purse and pulled out none other than the Jonas Brothers new album, Lines Vines and Trying Times. I groaned inwardly as she popped the CD into the stereo. The first song to play was one called, World War III. Sonny started singing along and tapping her feet. This went on for the 4 songs on the album and in the end left my ears ringing with the youngest brother's high pitched voice. Ugh, stupid Jonas Brothers. Why do girls, like Sonny, love them so much? I'm _so _much better.

We finally reached the dance studio and parked the car. Our space was kind of tight which I was extremely nervous about. I warned Sonny multiple times not to hit my door on the other car. She attempted several times but couldn't squeeze though without doing so. I suggested she crawl over through my side.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

I nodded, "Listen if my baby gets scratched. You're never going to be off the hook."

I heard her groan as she awkwardly slid through the middle of my car, almost blemishing the steering wheel.

"Careful, careful, careful!" I screeched.

"Chill out, Chad! I'm out now. No harm done!" she shouted in my face as she stood up, motioning towards my car's perfect exterior.

"Good! Now lets go," I said leading her inside.

**SPOV (Sonny)**

I had never professionally danced before or been to a studio either. Come to think of it, when all of the other kids were taking dance lessons in second grade, I opted out and did school plays. I had no experience with dancing whatsoever. This was just wonderful. I hoped the teacher wouldn't be too strict and that Chad wouldn't be too, well, Chad.

Chad led me into the studio which was basically a large empty room with white walls and a hardwood floor. There was a full wall mirror with a bar across it. That was it. We waited there for a few moments until we heard a loud bang and the click of a lock. We twirled around only to see the one and only Carrie Ann Inaba. I was starstruck.

"There's my champion!" she shouted to Chad as she scooped him into a hug.

"Hey, Carrie. It's so nice to see you again. Thanks for stopping by on such short notice," Chad exclaimed, returning the hug.

"Anything for you superstar," she said with a grin. "And you must be Sonny," she added looking at me. "I'm Carrie." She stuck out her hand for me to shake.

"I know!" I gushed, still in my fandom and grabbing her hand. I was practically shaking. I quickly tried to snap out of it, "oh sorry, I'm just a little starstruck," I laughed nervously.

She laughed too. "It's fine." Then she looked at Chad. "So, we only have a certain amount of time so which dance shall it be? Waltz, cha cha, or tango?"

Chad shrugged. "What do you think Sonny?"

"Um... you know. I'm not really sure of the differences so why don't you or Carrie choose?" I answered nervously.

He smirked, probably thinking I was an idiot for not knowing the difference between dances with extremely immature sounding names. Ugh...

"Come on Sonny, just choose a random dance," he insisted, smirking. Carrie just stood there innocently.

"Fine," I grumbled, thinking hesitantly for a moment. "How about we do the tango?" I asked. The name sounded the most familiar so I decided we should try that one.

"Ooh! That one would be fun!" Carrie exclaimed. "Let's do it then."

Chad and I nodded in agreement. I prayed the dance wouldnt be too difficult as we walked out into the center of the floor. I think Chad sensed my nerves because he leaned over and whispered, "don't worry I'm basically and professional, just follow my lead." It wasn't really any help but its the thought (I think he had) that counts.

Carrie walked over to the stereo sitting in the corner of the room and turned on a spicy, Latin song. Oh god... I didn't like the feeling of this. She strided back over to Chad and I who were still standing awkwardly in the middle of the room.

"Okay," she started, "first we have to work on form."

We nodded.

"Chad, I know you know what to do so make sure you listen and do it well," she stated and with that Chad snaked right arm behind me and around my waist, grasping my back firmly. I stood tall and looked at Carrie who said,

"Okay, now Sonny. Hold Chad's left hand in your right and put your arm around his back."

I did as I was told and Carrie came over to ajust the position slightly.

"Good. Now I need you two to get closer together. Really close. So, close that you could be able to hold up this magazine with your stomachs," Carrie declared, picking up a magazine off of the floor.

_It was already awkward enough and now this?! Ugh..._

I felt Chad's grip get tighter on my waist as he pulled me closer to him. I could feel his hot breath on my bare shoulder and it sent chills down my spine. Carrie restarted the music and Chad started swaying back and forth to get us started. I tried to avoid all eye contact with him because that would be extremely weird but of course, Carrie had to go and ruin it.

"Okay, this is a good start but there's just one problem. Sonny, you don't seem very, well, passionate," she stated.

"That's because I'm not passionate! I mean I am, but not towards, _him,_" I defended, looking and pointing a finger at Chad. He gave me an enthusiastic frown.

"Well, for now you have to put that aside and do as your told. It's part of the dance and the tango isnt the tango without it's passion," she informed.

I sighed, "fine." I decided I should just go on with her rules for the rest of the dance so it wouldn't start anymore bickering. It'd be over soon enough.

Once again, Chad pulled me close and I drew a deep breath. I looked him in the eyes and his were staring straight back. Those deep pools of blue... they're hypnotizing.

_Snap out of it Sonny! This is his plan to win the bet. Stay intact!_

As I looked into his eyes with a fake "passion," Carrie showed us the proper foot movements and steps. It was all the same from there. Three strenuous hours of professional ballroom dancing with Chad Dylan Cooper.

The dance session was filled with awkward moves like me wrapping my legs around his waist and him picking me up and spinning me around. I was surprised at his strength and dance ability. I probably looked like a fool at first but I have to admit, I caught on pretty quickly. The dance was romantic and fiery, even though in reality it was more like awkward and creepy. Well, at least in my opinion. Chad and I swept across the floor, hands intertwined and stomachs touching, performing a well done job. (**A/N: **If you can't picture the dance, just youtube 'dancing with the stars tango' and pick a random video. Anything should help.)

When we were finished with final, as in millionth, routine, we were exhausted. I couldn't even find the energy to nitpick on Chad so, I just kept quiet. After packing up, Carrie came over and confronted us.

"You two did a wonderful job!" she praised. "Chad, you did perfectly as always," she winked.

I looked over at Chad who was grinning confidently.

The Carrie spoke to me, "And Sonny, for a beginner, you took it on like a natural! Good job."

"Thank you," I murmured as she pulled us into hugs. Then she let go and I went to get my things and clean up in the bathroom.

**CPOV (Chad)**

"Well, bye Carrie. It was nice seeing you," I said waving at her.

Instead of leaving, she hesitated and waved me towards her.

"Yes?" I asked confused.

"She's adorable Chad. The chemistry was unbearable. She's definitely a keeper," she whispered as she opened the door to leave.

I was shocked, "oh, no. You have it all wrong. This was for a bet. We're not-"

Then she interrupted, "right, right. Whatever you say Chad," and with that she walked out closing the door behind her. I blushed but wiped the thought away. Me ... Sonny ... _ew. _

Then I heard the bathroom door open and looked over. Sonny walked out all refreshed.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"Nothing, nothing important," I answered flatly.

"Oh, well can I go home now?" she questioned again.

"Sure. Let's go," I said grabbing my keys and leading her out the door. We got into the car and I dropped her off at her house, not saying much except for "bye" and "see you tomorrow."

I drove off and got to my house, immediately going up to my room and laying on my soft bed and fell into a deep, needed sleep. Tomorrow, was going to be easy ... or so I hope.

* * *

Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter.

I wasn't too in the mood to write today because I am too excited to see Demi tonight! :)

Hopefully, I'll get to writing tomorrow.

If not you'll have to wait until Sunday for a new chapter, sorry :(

But I'm going to go eat breakfast now.

Don't forget to review! :)


	6. E Is For Expensive Jewelry

**Summary:**He's Chad Dylan Cooper for crying out loud! He can get any girl he wants... or so he thinks. So, how does he end up taking an unimpressed Sonny out on 26 alphabetized dates? A bet perhaps? Who will win? Pure Channy from A - Z!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything :(

**A/N:**First off, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a couple days! I feel really bad. But secondly, and more importantly, the Demi concert was AMAZING! We started with 16th row and made our way up to front freaking row! By the time the show was over I had touched her hand twice and stroked her leg and foot. It was wicked funny, actually. I was so happy though! Demi did an amazing job and I'm attempting on going to another one of her shows! Well, enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

**Alphabet Weekends**

**Expensive Jewelry**

**6.**

**CPOV (Chad)**

Well, I was hoping today would be better, less _awkward_. Date letter E - well, technically it wasn't a _date_. It was more of a gift, but whatever - didn't involve a lot of physical activity or conversing with other lousy people. The date - I mean gift - was something that every girl loved, a girl's best friend perhaps. It was bound to work.

I rolled out of bed, groggily stalking to the bathroom and not bothering to even close the door. It was 11:00am, luckily I was able to sleep in late. I turned on the light and used the toilet. Afterwards, walking back over to the sink and washing my hands, I looked at my reflection in the mirror.

_Even in my first few minutes of daylight I look handsome_, I mused.

I opened my medicine cabient and took out my face cleanser. I washed deeply and sufficiently and then moisturized. I took out my brush and combed and flipped my hair neatly across my face and then looked in the mirror, once again.

_Perfect,_ I thought.

Some people say, "wow, Chad you spend so much time on yourself. You're so vain. You're like a girl." Well, actually Sonny was the one who said that but still, how does she think I get so dashing? I mean yes, it's natural but it has to be enhanced, especially for the ladies, they go nuts. And that is exactly why I need to be ready to impress Sonny this afternoon.

I left the bathroom and flicked out the lights before heading over to my closet, which by the way is huge. It's a walk in with a small lounge and rotating hangers, especially designed for me. I looked past the majority of my clothes, which were Mackenzie Falls uniforms and found a nice pair of dark denim jeans. I changed my boxers and slid on the jeans, meanwhile scanning for a nice shirt to wear. My eyes landed on a simple, white button down dress shirt. Perfect for the occasion. I put the shirt on and slipped on my nice, black dress shoes, looking ravishing as always. For a final touch, I took out my axe body spray and misted it all over. All finished!

And as if on cue, the doorbell rang. That must be Sonny. I sauntered down the stairs knowing she would be waiting, either extremely brightly or extremely bothered, by my front door. I turned the knob and the door creaked open, exposing a passive and uninterested Sonny. Her clothes looked rather peppy, a floral sundress with a pair of heels, but her attitude on the other hand was quite bland. I knew it was because she wasn't really looking forward to _another _date with me, even though I'm not quite sure why. If she was with anyone else right now she'd probably be rambling on about how wonderful the beginning of her day was. We'll just wait for that to change Sonny, we'll just wait...

"Hey," I said, motioning her to come in.

"Hey," she replied back, walking in and taking a seat on the stool at the island in the kitchen. She observed my house, or should I say mansion, carefully as she took in all of the exquisite details. I followed her in and went towards the fridge where I grabbed some milk and the cereal which already sat on the counter. I got myself a bowl and hesitantly wondered if I should ask Sonny if she wanted anything.

"Have you eaten?" I asked politely, about to take another bowl.

"Yeah, I'm good," she replied, nodding, her eyes still wandering. I closed the cabinet and poured my breakfast, sitting down next to her and looking up at her. Sonny seemed more interested in my living space then what I had planned for today. Instead of begging to know where we're going like she normally does, she hasn't even said more than 2 sentences. I can't believe I was going to spend this much money on her. I looked back down at my cereal and ate it enjoyably, as I let Sonny do her own thing.

**SPOV (Sonny)**

Chad's house was amazing! It was bigger than anything I had ever seen. I was afraid if I left the kitchen I'd get lost in some magical wonderland, everything hypnotizing me never to leave. The kitchen was enormous, with silver and white appliances and granite counter-tops. Everything was perfectly organized and extremely tidy. There was practically nothing out on the counters either, with an exception of the items Chad had just pulled out. The outside was no different either. From there it looked about 3 stories high. The grey stones that covered the exterior were flawlessly placed and the windows were spotless. The lawn was perfectly mowed and there were flower beds rimming the edge of the untarnished walkway. It was crazy but it's wasn't like I expected anything less from Chad Dylan Cooper, America's number one teen heartthrob.

Chad must have noticed my awe because he kept glancing up at me whenever I seemed to trance off.

"Chad, you're house is amazing," I commented.

"Just like me," he replied confidently, flashing me a dreamy smile and a hair flip.

I rolled my eyes. "So where are we going today anyway?"

He held up his finger, signifying for me to hold on while he slurped the milk from his cereal bowl. "Ahhh," he sighed, putting the bowl on the table and wiping his mouth with a napkin. "Well, I can't tell you that just yet but you'll see in just a little bit," he said suspiciously while placing his things in the dishwasher.

"Ugh," I groaned.

"Ugh," he mimicked. "Come on lets go," he said heading towards the door. I followed his lead and we got into the car and left.

**CPOV (Chad)**

We were almost at our destination and the car ride was a long and boring one. We listened to music the whole time and Sonny seemed kind of tired.

_Probably from working so hard dancing last night,_ I assumed.

When we pulled into the parking lot, Sonny looked around somewhat confused. We were in the parking lot of a high-end strip mall which contained only expensive little boutiques and cafes. I pulled the keys from the ignition and Sonny got out of the car. I hesitated, feeling my pants pockets.

_Phone, check. Keys, check. Wallet... check._

I stepped out of the car and walked over towards Sonny. We were standing outside of a top-notch, designer jewelry store. I looked up and her eyes followed my stare. Her mouth hung open, probably wondering what on Earth we were doing here.

"No, Chad, no," she stated nervously.

"Relax, I'm not buying you an engagement ring or anything. Just chill," I affirmed, grabbing her hand and taking her - well, more like _dragging_ her - into the jeweler.

**SPOV (Sonny)**

Chad was out of his mind! If he thought he was going to be buying me anything over $20 he was insane! He seriously thought that trying to win me over with expensive gifts was going to help him succeed in winning. That is so not happening. Chad and I stood in the jeweler's doorway for a good five minutes arguing about the whole situation.

"Chad, come on. You're not buying me anything from here, it's way too uncalled for. Can we please leave?" I begged.

"No, we're staying and we're not leaving until you have a new piece of jewelry," he replied.

"Chad this is so stupid! If you really think you are going to win by bribing me with gifts, it's not going to work," I stated firmly.

"Who said anything about bribery? I wanted to buy you something you will always remember me by," he said smoothly while looking deeply into my eyes.

_Stupid charm_, I brooded.

"Chad I will always remember you, most likely for all the rude things you've done to me, but you won't be forgotten. Trust me," I exclaimed with an inward sigh. "Why can't you just get me one of those cheap pieces of jewelry at Forever 21 or something?"

"No, no. Sonny, I know we've had our share of fights and the rivalry between our shows only makes them worse but, the truth is the bad blood between us is getting better. I want you to have something special, from me," he spieled dramatically.

I opened my mouth to object but he put his finger to my lips,

"Shh, don't speak. Just come," he demanded calmly and charmingly, leading me towards a glass case full of beautiful pieces. I looked down at them awestruck.

I knew I had lost this time. Stupid Chad with his stupid charm and stupid scripted monologues. I felt really guilty about Chad buying me, his enemy and competitor, an expensive piece of jewelry to win a bet. But hey, look on the bright side, at least I got a new accessory!

"See anything you like?" he questioned.

"I love everything but, seriously Chad, you don't have to get me anything," I insisted one last time.

"Sonny, you will walk out of here with diamonds so don't even try to persuade me otherwise," he declared.

"Diamonds?!" I squeaked, as my eyes exploded out of my head. "Are you serious?"

He nodded, "now come on and pick something you like."

I looked away from him and started peering at all the cases. There were so many options. There were gorgeous lockets, earrings, rings, bracelets, and watches, all studded with diamonds and gold trimmed. I could never choose. I knew I needed to narrow down my options. I didn't want to get anything too expensive, even though I knew Chad would probably require I do so. I also didn't want a ring because that seemed a little too formal and and proposal-y. That'd just be plain awkward. Oh, and I didn't really want earrings because I don't wear them much anyways.

While I was searching, I kept looking over at Chad who was wandering around the store browsing through the watches and dogtag necklaces. I giggled softly. He looked like such a girl, in a jewelry store, trying on diamond pieces. It was quite amusing. I went back to looking for something of my taste. Little did I know, Chad was also sneaking glances...at me, smirking contently while doing so.

In all of my examination, I practically gave up. I couldn't settle on one piece. There was only one case I hadn't looked in and if my perfect piece wasn't in there, I would be dead. As I hesitantly walked towards the case, something on the counter-top of the desk caught my eye. I strided over quickly to get a better look and when I did I gasped in delight.

Just then, Chad came up behind me, his arm centimeters from my waist.

"Find something?" he asked sweetly. He must have heard me gasp from all the way over there.

I nodded pointing to the piece in front of me. It was a silver Tiffany bracelet, encrusted with diamonds which led in a circle, covering the entire wire. In the middle, there was a single diamond filled heart. It was simple and elegant. It was adorable and classy. It was perfect!

"You've got it then," he stated, smiling.

"Wait, Chad, how much is it? You're not getting it if it's too much," I demanded.

"Sonny, _I do not care about the price," _he said slowly, as if he was talking to a 3-year-old. He picked up the bracelet and carried it towards the register, glancing at the tag and shrugging.

"How much is it?" I asked.

"If I told you, you wouldn't let me get it," he explained, then turned towards the cashier.

"Hello, how are you?" the short, blonde woman behind the counter asked.

"Hi, we're good thank you and we'd like to purchase this bracelet," Chad answered.

I groaned, "Please tell me."

"No," he said, looking back at me and then back at the cashier.

"Just this?" the woman asked.

"Yes, that'll be all," Chad replied.

"Okay! Oh, and we are doing free engravings this month as a part of our summer specials. Would you be interested in getting the heart on this bracelet engraved?"

Chad glimpsed at me and I gave him a contemplative look and shook my head. I didn't need an engraving, even if it was free.

Chad turned back to the woman and said, "Yes, yes we would."

I glared at him. He turned towards me, "listen, I'm getting something engraved on here for you. That way you'll always remember I bought you this." Then he grinned, a hint of a smirk breaking its way through. I rolled my eyes, not bothering to fight with him.

"Great, what would you like it to say? Just write it here on this slip of paper," the woman said.

Chad grabbed a pen and started scribbling down on the paper, using his arm to cover it and make sure I was unable to see what he was writing. He flipped the sheet over and passed it to her.

"Wonderful! I'll be back in a few moments," she said, grabbing the bracelet and heading into the back. Chad and I just sat there quietly and every once and a while stealing a glance at one another.

Just as predicted, the blonde came back quickly with the bracelet all wrapped, with a bow and everything. Chad and I stood from our chairs as he took out his wallet and credit card. She plugged a few things into her register before saying,

"That'll be 9,300 dollars please."

I practically fell to the ground hearing that number. Chad was out of his mind! He just handed the woman his credit card and flashed me a smile.

"Have a nice day," the woman said, handing Chad back the card and the bracelet box.

"You too," he replied, as we headed for the car.

I was still in shock when we reached the car... and when we were in the car... and for the first five minutes of the drive.

"Why are you looking at me funny?" Chad asked, confused.

"You're crazy!" I screeched. "Why on Earth did you feel the need to buy me something that was practically 10,000 dollars?!"

"I wanted to get you something memorable," he stated coolly.

"Well, you may be crazy but thank you. Thank you times a million actually. This is unbelievable," I said gratefully.

"Welcome," he replied, "just don't open the box until I leave." He handed me the Tiffany box which contained my new diamond bracelet as we pulled into my driveway.

"Okay," I said, opening the door and stepping out of the car.

"Thanks again Chad!" I yelled, as he left my driveway.

He just smiled and drove off. I glanced down at the package in my hands. I decided to open it right there. I tore off the paper and ribbons, having quite a hard time but eventually it revealed the blue box which held my bracelet. I opened it and the diamonds gleamed in the evening sun. As I picked it up carefully, about to slide it on, I looked down at the heart in the middle to see the engraving Chad had chose. It read,

_I am so going to win - Love, Chad_

* * *

Hey guys, again, so sorry for the late update :(

I've been really busy, and tired.

And sorry if this chapter was too long and got boring in some parts.

I tend to get a little too detailed.

Oh, and I also apologize for switching POV's so much.

I just want to try and get each of their sides for the situation.

Anyway, hope you liked this chapter!

I stayed up until 2am writing it.

I'd love some reviews if you don't mind :)


	7. F Is For Fruit Picking

**Summary:**He's Chad Dylan Cooper for crying out loud! He can get any girl he wants... or so he thinks. So, how does he end up taking an unimpressed Sonny out on 26 alphabetized dates? A bet perhaps? Who will win? Pure Channy from A - Z!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything :(

**A/N:**Thank you so much for all the reviews on my last chapter! I can't believe I have over 100! I'm so freaking excited! Other than that, did anyone see the new Sonny? The prank'd episode? Haha, I thought it was hysterical! I wish it had more Channy, cutesy stuff but oh well! Did you see the look Sonny gave him when she hit him with the magazine? Aw. :) Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Alphabet Weekends**

**Fruit Picking**

**7.**

**SPOV (Sonny)**

It had been a few days since me and Chad's last date. We haven't been seeing much of each other either because we've really busy filming the final episodes our two shows and in a few weeks the seasons would be over. It made me sad to think that I would be going 2 months without shooting sketches, goofing off with Nico and Grady, checking things out with Tawni or scavenging slyly with Zora. It was like I was leaving home. I knew on the last day I'd be bawling my eyes out.

Chad on the other hand was probably quite excited he would be able to go home. I wouldn't doubt it if he had a vacation house in Guam or something, where he'd be waited on hand and food all summer. What a life that boy has...

I looked down at my wrist, studying the 9,300 dollars worth of diamonds I was wearing and remembered Chad's little inscription. That's right! He couldn't go to his little Guam mansion, if that even existed. He still had a bet to lose.

_At least the vacation won't be completely boring,_ I thought. _I get to prove this little engraved heart wrong. _

Interrupting my inner monologue, my cell phone started blaring its cow moo's. I checked the caller ID, Chad.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Sonny, long time no see! How's my favorite member of So Random?" Chad's sarcastic voice dripped through the other line.

"Cut it out Chad," I demanded dryly. "Just tell me what we're doing today."

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. No need to be rude to someone who bought you a $10,000 bracelet. I'll tell you where we're going as soon as you get to the parking lot," he said coolly.

"Fine, see you then," I said calmly, about to hang up.

"Fine. Oh, and Sonny?"

"Yes?"

"I'd wear jeans if I were you. You might get scratched," he spoke suspiciously.

"What the-!?" I started but then the line went dead.

_Shoot! What could we possibly be doing now?_

**CPOV (Chad)**

I looked in the rear view mirror of my convertible, making sure my hair looked perfectly wind blown. I shook it out and then smoothed it a bit in the back.

_Perfect_, I thought.

I slid on my sunglasses and rolled up the sleeves of my casual, blue-plaid shirt. I had on a white undershirt and baggy jeans with sneakers. It was quite a difference, but hey, I still look good. I had to do this anyway. Sonny loves all this outdoorsy stuff, even though half the times we've done this type of thing, she's hated it because she was with me. Why on Earth does she hate me so much?! What did I ever do to her?! By the end of all these dates, she better worship me or I don't know what I'll do.

I glanced around the parking lot in search for Sonny but I didn't see her. I slouched in my seat and played around with my phone for a good 5 minutes. Once again, I looked around to see if she was there. Nope. If she had me wait any longer I was going to go home.

After another minute and a half of waiting, I heard the bells on the studio door clang and I glimpsed up to see Sonny shuffling out the door and down the steps. She looked around.

"Over here!" I called, with a subtle eye roll.

Sonny was wearing jeans, as I constrained her to, and a basic, grey t-shirt. It was cut with a V neck but was nowhere near revealing. Sonny was too modest to ever do anything like that.

Sonny climbed into the car with a "hey."

"What took you so long?" I groaned.

"Hey, we're not going to start the day off with complaints are we?" she asked. "I'm barely five minutes late, relax."

I sighed and pressed the gas.

"So where are we going and why would I get scratched?" she asked again. I smirked and just decided I'd tell her.

"We're going to pick fruit. Don't want you falling out of any trees now do we?" I stated with a smile, looking at her to get a reaction.

"Really?!" she said quite enthusiastically with a grin.

"Woah, why are you so excited?" I questioned curiously, even though I already had a clue as to what it was about.

"Well, back in Wisconsin my friends and I used to pick fruit together all the time! It was so much fun and I haven't done it in a long time. Hopefully, today will be just as good if you don't start to ruin things," she declared.

I cocked my head and lifted my eyebrow. "Chad Dylan Cooper does not _ruin _things. He perfects them. He is America's hottest heartthrob from the most popular t-"

She cut me off, "-een drama, Mackezie Falls. Yeah, yeah. I get it. Now will you stop talking in third person?"

I huffed and peered my eyes back on the road, driving steadily. Before I knew it we had reached our destination, the LA Lakeview Fruit Farm.

Sonny and I jumped out of the car, which I had to park in a field because all of the other spaces were muddy. Chad Dylan Cooper's car doesn't do muddy. Hopefully, parking on the produce isn't against any rules or anything because I'd throw a fit if it got towed.

We walked into the rundown farm house which stood in the front of acres of fields. It was shabby, old, and rusty red, like an old barn. I felt as if I walked into the hillbilly country side. The air smelled of cow manuer and stale apples. I gagged as I took little breaths, trying not to inhale too much of the stench into my lungs. I didn't think picking fruit would be this difficult. Sonny on the other hand, seemed to be fine, looking around at the different fruits in the barn and smiling at people who recognized us. I avoid my fans, they're all crazy. We approached the register and the man behind.

"Hi, we're here to pick fruit," I stated.

Sonny rolled her eyes dramatically and softly muttered, "oh really?"

I shot her a glare.

"Wonderful!" the man said with a chuckle. He was plump and jolly looking. He had a small brown beard and wore glasses on his nose... kind of like a Santa Claus with less holiday spirit. "So, what size would you like for bags?" He asked.

"Umm..." I looked at Sonny who shrugged. "We'll take two medium bags," I answered.

"You've got it," he said, handing us the bags and a map. "And this is a map of the fields and the different fruits they contain," he explained.

"Thanks," I uttered as I grabbed Sonny's hand to go.

"Have a nice time!" the man called after us but I just kept walking.

Sonny was the one to turn around and shout, "thanks you too!"

**SPOV (Sonny)**

So far our date was pretty boring. Chad and I had been stalking around the fields for a while, getting lost every 10 minutes or so because he had ever-so-stupidly suggested we didn't need the map and threw it away. We ended up in a section which sold live bees nests and another which had an old woman doing karaoke, quite badly may I add. I was getting irritated because I thought this was supposed to be fun.

"Come on Chad, we need to find our way around here. Why don't we take that tractor ride until we reach the apple section," I declared.

"Fine," he agreed, following me over to the tractor ride.

We boarded it and sat down on a large stack of hay. I inhaled the woodsy sent, grinning because I finally got to sit and relax. I could tell Chad wasn't too relax because he kept trying to hold his breath and then would start panting uncontrollably from not breathing. He also sat as close to the edge of the hay-seat as possible, falling off multiple times in the process. I giggled to myself. He was so weird.

The ride was rough and slow. Chad and I were being tossed around from all of the bumps in the unsmoothed ground. Multiple times I had fallen onto him, immideately jumping off and blushing. It was a little awkward.

When we finally arrived at the apple trees, we unloaded off of the tractor. I instantly grabbed Chad's arm and ran from the tractor, trying to get to the best tree I could find. We ran... fast. I was laughing and smiling the whole time. I missed being able to do this back home.

"Woah, slow down..." Chad delivered, while bent over trying to catch his breath.

"Ooh, what about this one?" I asked, not caring about what Chad said and pointing to a tree with perfectly ripe, red apples.

"They look delicious," Chad said sarcastically, coming up from his bent position.

"Well... shall we?" I asked hesitantly with a perky expression.

Chad tore one of the medium bags from his back pocket, ripping it open so that we could fill it with apples.

"Watch and learn," he said confidently, passing the bag to me and grabbing ahold of the first branch.

I rolled my eyes and sarcastically retorted, "Dont fall."

Chad grasped the first branch firmly, then heaved himself up onto it. He stuck his arms out to either side of him, succeeding to steady his balance. He did the same thing for the next branch but it was twice as funny as the first time because he almost fell. I kept watching him, he was all tangled in the leaves and branches. It was a sight I'd never expect to see, which made me start laughing uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?!" Chad shouted annoyed as he poked his head out from inside the lush tree.

"You," I answered simply, chuckling while getting out my cell phone to take a picture. I never wanted to forget this moment.

"Hey, cut it out!" he begged, scrambling to the back of the tree so I couldn't snap the shot, which in reality, I still succeeded to do.

"Oops, too late," I giggled and then spotted the apple the was flying out from inside the tree. I dodged it.

"Missed me," I taunted. Out flew another apple.

"Missed me again," I repeated laughing, again another apple was aimed at my stomach.

"Missed m-" I was cut off by a loud crash of branches which broke off from the tree Chad had been climbing. I heard him groan. I rushed over to make sure he was okay. Grabbing both of his hands, I hoisted him up and he dusted himself off. Luckily, he was fine.

"Ugh, this is horrible!" he uttered.

"Are you kidding me? This is the funniest date we've ever had!" I remarked back.

He smirked. _Shoot, I hope I didn't make him think he was winning._

"Well, why don't we keep it at that?" he asked suspiciously. "Your turn," he pointed to the tree which he just fell out of.

"Fine," I said. hopping up onto the first branch and easily making my way up the second... and the third... and the fourth. Occasionally, I got tangled by a few vines but other than that, I was at the top of the tree in no time.

"Ha!" I called out to Chad below with a smile.

"Woah! How the-" he started as I grabbed the highest apple and took a big bite out of it.

"Us Wisconsiners sure can climb trees, can't we Chad?" I asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah," he answered, snapping a picture of me onto his phone in the top branches. I don't know if he even got the picture because I chucked my half bitten apple at his arm which caused him to drop the phone.

"Hey!" he yelled, picking it up and wiping it off gently.

"Listen, you've got to catch the ones I throw down and put them in the bag," I explained.

"I know, I know," he answered spreading the bag in front of him. I dropped down 9 or 10 apples, Chad catching about 8 of them and getting hit with the rest. I kept giggling to myself as I climbed back down the tree trunk and met up with the blonde boy. We picked many more apples off of the lower branches, filling our bag up to the top with delicious, red fruits.

We got back on the tractor when it came back and took the ride over to the strawberry and blueberry bushes. Over there, we filled the other bag with those fruits. Chad occasionally flicked some blueberries at me but stopped after I mauled him with an obese strawberry. I had to admit, throwing fruit at each other was probably the best part of the day. Every time I was either hit or hit him with one, I broke out in hysterical fits of laughter. Chad must have also had a good time because he didn't seem to miserable about the fact his shirts were fruit splattered.

After that, we decided to go home. There was only so much fruit we'd be able to store in our refrigerators. On our way back to the car, Chad and I munched on the blueberries and strawberries in the second bag. They were so fresh and so delective.

We sat down in the front seats with the bag of fruit between us and also a bag of napkins, purell, and hand wipes that Chad kept in his glove compartment. I rolled my eyes, taking another strawberry. I looked over at Chad and laughed as he started pulling out of the space.

"What?" he asked.

"You have blueberry on your nose!" I said through my laughter.

"What!? No!" he said frantically trying to get it off.

"Here, I've got it," I offered, still giggling while using my thumb to swipe the blueberry juice off of Chad's nose. I wiped it on his shirt.

"Hey..." he started.

"Hey..." I mocked, "it's already ruined anyway."

He sighed and drove back to my house.

When we arrived, Chad helped me divide up the bags of fruit evenly for us into little baskets that we got on our way out. I grabbed my things and waved to Chad.

"Thanks, today was more fun than the other 'dates,'" I used my fingers to quote dates as I smiled at him.

He grinned back and said, "Yep, sure was," probably a little more sarcastically than he was meant to.

I popped another blueberry into my mouth, walking into my house and called back "see you tomorrow!"

"Yep. See ya!" he shouted, speeding down the road.

He was gone in a flash and when he was I heard my phone moo. It was a text from... Chad. It said, _Letter G tomorrow - if it rains meet me at my house. Ttyl._

With that, I walked inside and closed the door.

* * *

How was it? :)

I've been trying to choose out of the blue dates, haha.

Trying to make things a little more unique.

Anyways, supposedly the weather is going to be crappy all week.

So, I should be able to update more cause I'll be bored inside.

But I also have swimming, diving, and tennis 5 days a week from around 2 - 6.

So, I'll be trying my best!

Thanks, review and respond please! :)


	8. G Is For Games

**Summary:**He's Chad Dylan Cooper for crying out loud! He can get any girl he wants... or so he thinks. So, how does he end up taking an unimpressed Sonny out on 26 alphabetized dates? A bet perhaps? Who will win? Pure Channy from A - Z!

**Disclaimer:** Again... I do not own anything :(

**A/N:** I have been getting an incredible response to this story and I am so unbelievably happy! I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter :) Special thanks to: _Bhavana331, sonnycentral, TrinityFlower of Memories, SurfingSleddingSoccerGirl2614, xxHeadInTheStarsxx, iOutspoken, cupcakecutie, _and _AnalystProductions_, whos reviews stood out the most. I wish I could thank everyone... but I have a date to arrange ;) Enjoy!

* * *

**Alphabet Weekends**

**Games**

**8. **

**SPOV (Sonny)**

Just as Chad had predicted, it rained the next day. Well, technically it _stormed _the next day. I was loudly awoken to a huge roar of thunder and a flash of lightning, scaring me out of my wits. I curled into a ball and pulled my sheets back over my head, trying to fall back to sleep but the weather wouldn't allow it. I ended up laying in my bed for 2 hours, listening to the new Jonas Brothers album on repeat. At 11:30, I finally decided I should get up and prep for Chad's date. We were only going to his house and not anywhere special so I knew I didn't have to get all fancy.

I rolled off of my bed and gravitated towards the bathroom, using the toilet immediately. I washed my face and applied a slight amount of makeup, careful not to use too much for the occasion. I ended up with a cream foundation and a dust of rosy blush on my cheeks. I had mascara and sheer purple eyeshadow on my eyes and a tinted chap-stick on my lips. I spritzed on some perfume and used the straightener to touch up my hair and left the room.

For clothes, I settled on a pair of grey, stretch yoga pants and a Jonas Brothers concert t-shirt. I admit, I was a bit infactuated with the boy band. Not only did the three singers have amazing talent and dashing good looks, they were the perfect gentlemen. Kevin, Joe, and Nick knew how to treat a lady with respect and kindness, no fighting or bragging or rudeness. Unlike _some_ people. Sadly, I have never had the opportunity to see them in concert and the shirt was actually a gift from my best friend Lucy. She had been to one before and thought of me when she saw the shirt. It was now a prized possession of mine.

I slipped on a pair of flip flops and my diamond bracelet, which I was ever so fond of, and headed down to the kitchen. My mom had left me a plate of chocolate chip waffles on the counter, my favorite! I grabbed some orange juice and syrup from the fridge and downed the three waffles in less than 5 minutes. I was starving!

I cleaned up a bit and hastily grabbed my keys from the yellow sun-shaped bowl they were kept in. Everything in my house was bright and cheery. That was one of the reasons my mother named me Allison. She just wanted a name she could use the nickname of 'Sonny' for. She always loved the nickname Sonny. It reminded her of the sun and the light I brought into her world. I always loved my mother for giving me my name. It was really special to me.

I prepared myself to go out into the rain as I opened the door. I took a running start, slamming the door closed behind me. as I made a mad dash for the car. I hit the 'unlock' button on the key and shook the car handle viciously. It wouldn't budge.

_Come on! Open, open, open!_ I pleaded in my mind.

I frantically hit the unlock button repetitively until the cars lights flashed.

Thank God, I thought.

I jumped into the car and looked into my rear view mirror. I was drenched.

"Great, all that hard preparation time for nothing," I muttered to myself, popping in my favorite mix CD and shifting the car into gear. With that, I was off to Chad's million dollar mansion.

**CPOV (Chad)**

Sonny was to be arriving soon, I told her to come at 1:00. It was now 12:45. I quickly jumped out of my pool, the indoor one, shutting off the jets and colorful flashing lights. Unfortunately, I forgot my towel so, trying not to get everything wet, I made a run for the stairs, slipping on the first few, but successfully making it up the rest. I got to my bedroom, grabbing a towel on my way in, and hurriedly changed. Since we were staying home, I thought I might as well wear some sweat pants. I pulled off my swim shorts and wrung them out in my private bathroom shower, hanging them over the curtain to dry. Then I pulled on some fresh boxers and the sweatpants I took out moments before. I threw on a white t-shirt and went to go blow dry my hair but- _ding dong._

_Ugh, now I have to go down there with my hair like this?! Great... _I thought.

I dragged myself down the stairs but when I heard Sonny start banging on the door like a caveman, I ran. I quickly opened the door and she burst in as if there was someone chasing her.

"What the heck!?" I shouted, as she was taking off her shoes.

"Well, excuse me! Some of us were being poured on out there, while you were leisurely relaxing in your mansion," she sneered, turning around. She was drenched. Her hair was soaked and her makeup was slightly running. For a second, I thought she was the one who just got out of the pool. "And what happened to you? Why are you all wet? Drown in your shower?"

I glared at her, "For your information, I just got out of the pool. It was you who made me rush down here and not have time to blown dry my hair."

"Well, I guess we're both even because my hair isn't dry anymore either," she retorted, "and what do you mean pool? It's thundering out."

"Indoor pool," I stated.

Her mouth hung agape. "Indoor pool?" she asked shocked.

I nodded, a small smirk breaking its way onto my face. I fought it back.

"That's awesome!" she said excitedly.

"Yeah, whatever..." I answered. I looked her up and down. She looked kind of cute all wet and rained on. _Stupid cute. _Then I saw her shirt.

"Hah, nice shirt," I snickered.

"Watch it! If they were in this bet with me, they would've already won! So, you should step up your game, _Chad_," she remarked bitterly, spatting out my name like poison.

I sneered. "Fine, I want to have as much fun as yesterday anyways. Come on, I'll let you borrow some of my dry clothes. There's no one here to impress anyway, well me of course, but I think I already am," I charmed with a smile, leading her up to my room.

"If your going to try to win me over, pick up lines aren't going to help," she stated, following me up.

"Here we are," I said, as we reached my room, motioning to it as I swung the door open.

She seemed shocked. My room was rather large, well okay, extremely large for a boy my age and it was decked out with a walk in closet, full bathroom, and mini fridge. The carpet was white and the walls were navy. Everything was spotless, as was the chandelier hanging from the ceiling. My mom's touch, not mine.

I shuffled into my closet, sorting through some clothes that I thought would fit over Sonny's thin frame and came back with a grey t-shirt and a pair of old sweatpants that probably wouldn't fit me anymore. They were bound to be large but hey, it was the only thing I could do without a sister's closet to raid.

I threw the clothes onto the bed and sat down, waiting for her to get changed.

"Ahem!" she shouted, motioning for me to turn around. I did as I was told. Chad Dylan Cooper has respect for the ladies.

"All done," she said when she was finished and I turned around. . My clothes hung loose on her small body and her hair was tied in a loose ponytail. She looked adorable... oh, God what am I saying?

"Kay, let's go," I ordered, leaving the room. She followed me out.

"So what are we doing today, stuck at your house?" she asked.

"I thought we'd just chill and play some games," I answered simply.

"Cool with me," she replied.

I smiled at her once we got to the game room in my basement, "Wii?" I offered.

She nodded, "you're on!"

I pressed the power button on my plasma screen TV, causing the game to light up largely in high definition. I popped in Wii Sports and Sonny suggested that we make each other Wii people.

She grabbed my remoted and started creating a replica of me, which she named CDC. I ended up having a mustache, blue eye shadow, and orange skin. Sonny doubled over laughing as she hit save and I gave her a sarcastic frown.

_Whatever... I can deal,_ I thought.

It was my turn to make Sonny. I smirked as I made her extremely short, with hideous glasses and a mole on her cheek. Of course, I had to add the largest smile that was on there too. I was about to name it AM for Allison Munroe but then a thought hit me.

"Hey Sonny?"

"Yeah."

"What's your middle name?" I asked.

"Rebbecca," she answered.

I started cracking up.

"What's so funny?" she asked confused.

"You're initials spell out arm," I replied, still laughing as I input the initials ARM as Sonny's Wii person's name and clicked save.

"Immature Chad, immature. At least it's better than, CDC - Center for Disease Control," she retorted with a satisfied look on her face.

I huffed. "Let's play!"

The first game we played was baseball, which I completely crushed her at. I told her that's what she got for being so rude to me at the game last week. The second game we played was tennis. Sonny was actually really good and she began telling me how she used to play it all the time with her mom. They did a mother/daughter tournament together and won. She won against me too. Then we bowled. Bowling was difficult for both of us. Neither, I or Sonny made it past level three in the six times we repeated the game. We just laughed at each other and forfeit. The last game was wrestling which I didn't understand how to play at all. We just hit random buttons and watched to see what happened. It was actually quite amusing thinking about me in my game room with Sonny Rebbecca Monroe, frantically slapping buttons on a controller. I laughed aloud at the thought and Sonny joined in. I'll admit that playing Wii with Sonny was actually pretty fun, despite my person's blue eye shadow.

When we were all finished I offered another game.

"Sonny, how about Monopoly?" I asked sarcastically.

"Eh, board games make me bored," she replied, using one of her favorite Nick Jonas quotes.

I laughed aloud, "Me too. I just wanted to see what you wanted to do. How about Guitar Hero?"

"Ah! Definitely!" Sonny agreed excitedly, "I rock at this game!"

I whipped out two guitar controllers, handing one to Sonny and draping the other one's strap on my neck.

"Ready to lose?" she asked.

"The real question is, are _you_ ready to lose?" I remarked, putting on a competitive grin.

"Am I Chad, am I really?" she mocked.

We both laughed and Sonny hit the Advanced level (**A/N: **Sorry, I literally haven't played guitar hero in an entire year so excuse my mistakes if that's not a real level.) on the game. I looked at her in awe and turned back to the screen. The first song started to play. Sonny and I battled through that song, the next song, and seven more after that. We were practically equal in skill and technique. Until the last song, Sonny and I were even. So when my score came up just a few points higher than hers, I decided we'd just call it a tie.

"Aw, Chad that's nice of you but I don't really care about losing. Being competitive is fun but I'm not a sore loser. Go ahead, you can brag if you'd like," she insisted, while putting the controllers away.

_Wow, am I really that bad? _I thought to myself.

I decided to keep the happy vibe and answer, "Nah, I'm good."

She looked shocked when I didn't try to bring down her ego. She had a confused look on her face and her mouth was ajar.

_I guess I am that bad._

**SPOV (Sonny)**

"Anything else you'd like to play?" Chad questioned, motioning around the large, arcade-like room. There was just about everything in there. Video games, board games, pool table, ping pong table, and a ton of other things. It was amazing.

So far, Chad and I played multiple video games and I wanted to do something a little more physical. I looked at the ping pong and pool tables.

_Nah_, I thought.

Then something caught my eye in a pile in the corner of the room.

Twister! (**A/N:** Thanks to have-a-cookie for giving me this idea in one of her reviews)

I ran over to grab the game and held it up to show Chad, "how about this?"

He blushed a little and hesitantly answered, "um, sure..." This was going to be a little awkward, but at least I'd be having fun. I haven't played Twister in years!

We spread out the mat and took out the spinner, placing them side by side. It was my turn first. Right hand, blue. I did what it said. Then Chad went. Left foot, green. We kept taking turns, laughing at each others ridiculous body poses. Right foot, blue. Right hand, red. Left hand, yellow. Right hand, yellow. Right foot, red. Left hand, blue. My body was getting all tangled up in Chad's loose clothes. They were surprisingly comfortable and they smelled just like him. It was actually kind of nice. We went on from there until we found ourselves in the most uncomfortable positions of all, both of us threatening to get up at any moment.

I was on the bottom. My left arm stuck under my legs and my right arm going under my torso to the left. My legs were crossed, one foot on blue, the other on yellow. Chad was on top of me... straddling me almost. his right leg was stretched all the way to the right and his left leg was stretched all the way to the left. His left hand was near my stomach and his right hand was off to the side. Talk about awkward.

I jumped out from underneath him, I couldn't stand it anymore. I sent him flying over backwards from the sudden movement.

"I forfeit!" I yelled jumping to my feet.

He struggled to get to his, "me too," he agreed.

Blushing in an awkward silence, we packed up the game and headed upstairs. Chad pulled out a bag of Doritos in the kitchen and offered me some. We just in his TV room, munching on chips, and playing stupid games on paper like hangman and tic tac toe for the remainder of the time I was there.

"Well, I think it's time I should be going," I said, standing up and walking towards the door. I had to be out of his presence. Ever since Twister, its been a little uncomforable between us.

"Oh... okay," he replied, joining me at the door. "Tomorrow should be more fun. Make sure you wear something fancy."

"Okay, and today wasn't too bad... I guess. Not as boring as I thought it'd be," I stated, putting my shoes on and grabbing my purse.

Chad nodded in agreement, opening the door, which let in a huge gust of wind and water.

"See ya then," I called on my way out, rushing to the car, trying to avoid be pelted with raindrops. I got in and drove off. _... How awkward._

**CPOV (Chad)**

Sonny was gone and I was left with the joy of cleaning up. I tossed all of the scrap paper and put away the mechanical pencils. The Doritos were put back into the pantry and I soaked up all the water by the front door. I trailed back up to my room.

_Today wasn't too bad,_ I mused, _I really did have a shot at winning this. _

I arrived at my doorway and noticed I had left the lights on. _Shoot, mom's gonna freak. _I went in, cleaning up the bathroom and putting away my newly dry bathing suit. I wiped the water from the floor and countertops and went down to relax on my bed. I was exhausted. I laid my head down on the pillow and rolled onto my side. I closed my eyes for a few moments and took some deep breaths but snapped out of it when I felt as if I was about to fall to sleep. I still had to have dinner. I glanced around my room and that's when my eyes feel upon Sonny's, still damp clothing, piled in a ball on my floor. I sighed, picked up the garments and went into my bathroom. I wrung out what was left of the water and spread them over my shower curtain to dry, seeing the boy band's nowhere-near-as-gorgeous-as-mine faces. I flicked the lights off and went down for dinner.

_Stupid Jonas Brothers_, I thought.

* * *

How was it?

Very Jonas-y :)

You'll come to find my passion for them in other chapters/stories too.

Oh, and thank the weather for this chapter.

Due to the thunderstorms today, my sports were cancelled so I had time to come home and write this.

You can also see why the weather in this chapter is so gross.

I want a sunny (heh, Sonny) summer!

Anyway, hope you enjoyed.

I'll try to update soon!

Don't forget to review :)


	9. H Is For Hollywood Party

**Summary: **He's Chad Dylan Cooper for crying out loud! He can get any girl he wants... or so he thinks. So, how does he end up taking an unimpressed Sonny out on 26 alphabetized dates? A bet perhaps? Who will win? Pure Channy from A - Z!

**Disclaimer:** Again... I do not own anything :(

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update guys, I wasn't home yesterday or today so I'm trying to write fast. I'd note something that relates to SWAC but sadly I can't do that right now. Know why? Because Kevin Jonas is engaged! Kevin Jonas is gosh darn freaking _engaged! _I am so speechless right now it's ridiculous! Oh, wow. Oh my gosh... Ahh!

Now that I got that out there I'm going to attempt to write this chapter without getting distracted with Kevin's love life. Psh... yeah right. Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Alphabet Weekends**

**Hollywood Party**

**9.**

**SPOV (Sonny)**

I arose early the next morning. Ever since Chad had mention, "wear something fancy," it's been driving me insane! He even reminded me again, texting, _Fancy clothes tonight,_at 8am today. He was making me anxious. I don't have any really 'fancy' clothes in my closet so, I knew I had to go shopping and fast. Plus, I barely knew which category 'fancy' belonged in! Were we going somewhere that was like fancy-casual, black-tie-fancy, or red-carpet-fancy? I had no idea.

I decided to send Chad a text with the three options, asking him which kind of dress I should look for and he chose the third. Red-carpet-fancy eh? I was going to need to bring Tawni with me on this shopping adventure.

I hit speed dial number 7 on my cell phone and pressed it to my ear. Instead of your basic, ringggg, ringggg, Tawni had a ringback tone - Fabulous from High School Musical... what a shock.

"Hello?" Tawni answered groggily after the second chorus.

"Hey, Tawni. It's Sonny," I said.

"Sonny? What are you doing calling me this early!? I need my beauty rest!" she whined.

"Listen, I need a favor," I appealed.

"Does it involve caring?" she groaned.

"No... I don't think so... but it involves shopping," I answered hopefully.

"Shopping?!" she repeated more brightly.

"Mhmm," I muttered, nodding to myself.

"Umm, okay... I guess so," she agreed.

_Yes! _I thought.

"Wait why do you have to go shopping so desperately? Does little, pathetic Sonny have a date?!" she squealed.

_Shoot._

I rolled my eyes, "if I say yes will you shut up and come?"

"Aw! You do have a date! Sure, I'll come!" she said happily.

"Well, its not really a- well, kind of but- eh, whatever. Bye Tawn. Pick me up in an hour," I said hastily, hanging up the phone but not before hearing,

"What!? How on Earth do I get ready in an hour!?"

That hour went by pretty quickly because now, I sat in shotgun of Tawni'spick convertible with my loose hair whipping all over my face. I was wearing casual, purple dress with a pair of flip flops for easy changing purposes. We arrived at a small boutique on Sunset, one of Tawni's favorites and entered inside.

From the looks of the place, it wasn't really my style. The store had pink walls with a sparkly marble floor and a glimmering chandelier hanging over the pink checkout desk. Everywhere I looked there was pink and sparkles. Not my two favorite things, if I might add.

I decided to look around anyway, maybe I'd find _something _decent. I paced around the store, combing through racks and racks of poofy or skimpy dresses. Nothing. I surmised to check the back of the store, it hope there would be something that was un-Tawni-ish. Speaking of Tawni, she was in the dressing room already with heaps of fushia dresses hanging over the door.

"Jenna! I need this in the next size down!" Tawni screamed from the dressing room, while tossing a bright, rose dress over stall at the redheaded assistant waiting by the door.

"Right away, Tawni," the woman answered frantically, rushing off to get a new size.

I sighed. Sometimes Tawni could be more demanding and rude than Chad. I stalked off to the back, again searching for something I could wear. The date was in 5 hours and if I couldn't find a dress now, I was doomed. I scoured through all of the back racks and still came back empty handed. _Nothing_. I planted myself on one of the fluffy salmon chairs in the front of the store and sunk my head in my hands.

"Excuse me miss?" I heard from above me.

I looked up to see a petite, blonde standing in my direction.

"I found this dress in storage and I thought it seemed to fit your situation," she affirmed genuinely, while motioning to the dress in her hands. My eyes lit up at the sight of it.

"Ohmygoshit'sperfect!" I squealed, jumping from the chair with a new found energy. The woman passed the garment to me.

"Thank you so much!" I expressed multiple times.

The blonde smiled and told me if I needed anything to come back and see her before walking away. I looked down at the dress in my hands in awe. It was a strapless, mid-thigh, cranberry-colored dress. It had a more comfortable corset type bodice and flared out more at the bottom. The fabric was silky and expensive and there were jewels embellished along the neckline. It was perfect!

I rushed into the dressing room, not being able to get the dress on fast enough. Once I fumbled getting off my daytime clothes, as I carefully unzipped and pulled on the dress. I re-zipped it and turned to face the mirror. It fit wonderfully, outlining all of my curves in perfect moderation. The cranberry looked magnificent against my skin tone and brought out the shininess in my hair. It was a dress that made me feel beautiful, like a princess. I never thought I'd ever look as pretty as I did now.

I quickly changed out of the dress, carefully hanging it back up and getting re-dressed into my other clothes. I strided out of the dressing room and paced to the checkout counter.

"Tawni, I found the one!" I yelled to Tawni who was fumbling with a pile of dresses trying to get to the register.

"That's great Sonny. Put it here," she ordered, pointing to her heap of clothes.

"Oh, Tawni, please. You don't have to pay for it," I begged.

"Come on! It's the least I can do for you when you have a big date tonight!" she insisted.

"But it's not a real-" I started.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. Come on! I want you look dazzling tonight, not more dazzling than me anyway... but I'm buying," she asserted.

"Okay, fine," I gave in. I already tried arguing about shopping with another vain blonde, no way was I trying again.

Tawni paid for my dress and the 7 ones she picked out for herself. We got back to the car and she drove me home. As we pulled into my driveway, she passed me my bag.

"Thanks Tawn. I had a lot of fun with you today," I stated smiling, getting out of the car.

"I... did too, Sonny," she grinned genuinely.

"Bye," I said, turning my back and walking back to my front door.

"Bye," she repeated, "oh, and Sonny!"

I whipped around.

"Have fun on your date with Chad," she said, winking and speeding out of my driveway before I even had time to respond.

My mouth hung agape, how did she-. I looked down at my phone which's mooing interrupted my thoughts.

_Stop pondering. I read your text messages. Now go have fun. Love Tawni._

I rolled my eyes and went inside to get ready for my fancy little 'date' with _Chad. _

**CPOV (Chad)**

I gazed into the mirror for a 20th time and seeing my gorgeous reflection, asked myself the same question.

_Looking fine again tonight, aren't we Chad? _

I was wearing my nice, black dress pants with a grey button down dress shirt and black shoes. Simple and stunning....

Tonight I was taking Sonny to the premiere and after-party of my friend-ish person... Cameron Roy's new movie, _The Shallow Creek_. (**A/N: **Haha, that's not a real person or movie. I just threw in something random :P) You can't have a better H date than a classic Hollywood party.

I left my house at 5:00 to go and snag Sonny. I was nervous about what she would be wearing considering she still had no idea where we were going. I pulled into her driveway and honked the horn, staring at her front door, anticipating her arrival.

Moments later, I saw the lights flick out and heard the door knob turn. I kept eyeing the threshold apprehensively, waiting for the bubbly brunette to come prancing out. I prayed she wasn't in something as disasterous as that hideous red prom dress, no matter how cute she looked in it.

_Stupid cute._

Just then, the door flung open and in the gleam of the outdoor, porch lighting stood Sonny clad in a stunning berry colored dress and black high heels. My mouth hung open, as she waved and strided towards the car. The waterfall of curls which cascaded down her back bounced lightly as she made her way over. She looked _amazing_.

_What on Earth was I thinking? There was no way a girl from Chuckle City could look amazing! Even if there was, there was no way I could actually admit it. I had a bet to win. I can't get caught up in the cute stylings of Sonny Monroe. No way._

She entered my convertible, greeting me happily. I started to drive to the premiere.

"So where are we going?" she inquired.

"Cameron Roy's new movie premiere and party," I answered.

"Ah really!? Thanks Chad!" she smiled, "but what does that have to do with H?"

"H is for Hollywood parties, Sonny," I stated.

"Ohhhh," she finally understood.

Then basically, for the rest of the ride I explained to Sonny the entire plot like on _The Shallow Creek._ It seemed like a pretty stupid movie to me, but hey, a premiere's a premiere... and at premieres there is paparazzi.

We arrived at the red carpet quite quickly, flashing lights going off in every direction. This was going to start a whole new story with the press and gossip. Sonny and I ... together. At least when our pictures are plastered over all of the Tween Weekly covers, she'll be constantly reminded of our 'couple status' and help me win a little faster... I pray.

I sophisticatedly got out of the convertible and strutted onto the carpet, Sonny on my side. We posed for the cameras for a few moments before walking a little closer to the party entrance.

"Geez, Chad. Can you loosen you're grip? You're going to make indents on my hip," she gritted through her toothy smile as another camera flashed. I did as I was told, but only minorly.

"Ugh... you know what? Just let go completely," she scoffed as I was pulling her in closer. Well that didn't work. I let go and reached for her hand instead. She pulled it away, grimacing at me slightly, trying not to cause a scene. She smiled for a few more cameras before walking ahead. I shot her a glare before catching up. We were basically inside by now... no more shows to perform.

"What's you're problem, Monroe?" I questioned, annoyed.

"Why're you so clingy,_ Cooper_?" she retorted.

"I am not _clingy_!" I sneered, "Chad Dylan Cooper does not _cling_."

"Then why couldn't I breathe the majority of the walk down the carpet? Maybe it was just your palm digging into my lungs!" she remarked coldly.

"Listen, you can't at least make it look like we're together for the paparazzi?" I asked.

"If it helps you succeed at the bet in any form then no," she stated, "now if you excuse me, I would like to have some funat this party and not be stuck with _you _whining." She poked my chest as she said you and strutted by without a care in the world.

I huffed and walked the opposite direction. I needed to get some punch.

**SPOV (Sonny)**

I wandered around the star studded event in search of some familiar friendly faces, still heated from Chad's little disturbance. I wasn't going to let him ruin and perfectly good night and a perfectly good outfit. I glanced around the room, taking in all of the bright lights and sparkly decorations. It was exactly how you'd picture a popular Hollywood party. I was in awe.

It had taken in at least 20 minutes until I ran into Selena Gomez. At least I knew her pretty well from working with her on the set of Chad's movie. Selena was with her cast from Wizards of Waverly Place, David Henry, Jennifer Stone, and Jake T. Austin. The five of us were introduced by Selena and we ended up hitting it off pretty well. I shared stories with them and for a long time we were just talking and laughing, having a good time. I spent the majority of my night with the WOWPcast. We had dinner together, played games together, and David even asked me to dance. Luckily, there was no Chad in sight. I didn't even care what he was up to, I was having a great time with my new friends.

As David and I were out on the dance floor, I realized that I really had to pee.

"David, if you excuse me, I kind of have to use the ladies room," I murmured.

"Yeah, no problem," he answered coolly, giving me room to squeeze past him to the other room.

"Be right back," I shouted, heading down the glimmering hallway to the bathroom.

I rushed in, ridded my waste, washed my hands and sprinted back out, eager to get back with David. Right as I was about to enter the dance floor, I was grabbed and pulled aside by nonetheless, _Chad Dylan Cooper_.

"Sonny, we're on a date _remember_?" he inquired.

I huffed.

"Let's at least dance and make it count as a date. You already know how great I a-" he started I glared at him. "I mean we are," he corrected.

I sighed, "well at least let me say bye to David." He took my hand and practically dragged me out to the dance floor. "Hold on," I uttered, as I ran across the floor to where David was standing.

"Hey, David. Ugh, I hate to cut this short. I wish I could stay dance with you but Chad wants to so I have to go shut him up," I groaned.

He chuckled, "hey, it's fine. We can dance another time. You guys look adorable together anyways."

"What?!" I screeched.

"See ya Sonny," he said pulling me in for a hug and then letting go, motioning for me to go to Chad.

I sighed and hesitantly stalked back over to where the cocky, annoyed blonde was standing.

"Well...?" I said irritated.

He took my hand and pulled me out onto the dance floor. He placed his hands on my hips and I placed mine on his shoulders. A slow song came blasting through the speakers and we swayed together for the next 3 and a half minutes.

"Now that wasn't too bad was it?" he inquired with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes as a more upbeat song came on and Chad started to dance. I decided not to hold a grudge for too long and not ruin the rest of the night. Then I, too, started moving to the rhythm of the new fast song. Chad smiled at me and I returned a forced one.

The rest of the night was spent with Chad, dancing along to multiple songs and artists. It wasn't the worst scenario but it could've been a lot better. At the end of the night, Chad drove me home. The ride was long and silent. Awkward, nevertheless.

When we arrived home, I jumped out of the car immediately.

"Bye Chad," I muttered.

"Bye," he repeated, "I'll text you with plans for tomorrow."

"Yay," I said bitterly, walking into the house. Chad just drove off.

_What a waste of a perfect dress, _I mused to myself. _On the bright side, I was winning... and not clingy, little Chad Dylan Cooper._

* * *

So how was it?

Sorry I took a while to update.

I wasn't home yesterday and most of today, so I rushed it.

I didn't read it over either (I know I'm such a rebel!) so excuse any errors :P

Don't forget to R&R :)


	10. I Is For Ice Skating

**Summary: **He's Chad Dylan Cooper for crying out loud! He can get any girl he wants... or so he thinks. So, how does he end up taking an unimpressed Sonny out on 26 alphabetized dates? A bet perhaps? Who will win? Pure Channy from A - Z!

**Disclaimer:** Again... I do not own anything :(

**A/N: **Okay, so I'm really excited because yesterday I got my dress for a barmitzvah in the mail. It's the same one Demi has! It's black and floral. I think she wore it to some Radio Disney interview thing. Anyway, I just wanted to exclaim my happiness for how much I love it :D

On the dim side, apparently the hotel I'm going to be staying at for my trip to LA next month is in a crappy part of the city so, we need to cancel and rebook reservations :\ Annoying.

Well, hope you guys like this chapter. I haven't been too focused on writing H and I because I really want to do J, that's why this has been taking so long! Haha, enjoy anyways, this ones kind of like a double date :)

* * *

**Alphabet Weekends**

**Ice Skating**

**10.**

**CPOV (Chad)**

It was Tuesday. I had another date with Sonny again today. _Joy_. The letter was I. I wish it was I as in, "_I _need some alone time on a date for me, myself and _I. _Not Sonny." Of course, I couldn't do that because last time I tried to plan a date for us revolving around myself, Sonny had a fit. Stupid Sonny.

I still was stumped between two different places I had in mind of taking her. They were two chilly themes that started with 'ice' but I didn't really know which one two choose.

One, we could go out for ice cream. Classic. We could get sundaes, sit, and relax. That would be the easiest for me because it wouldn't involve placing myself in the middle of some insane situation.

Two, we could go ice skating. I thought this would be a nice idea because its more active and entertaining than sitting with a frozen treat. Sonny loves active and entertaining dates, if you haven't realized already. It would also give me an excuse to hold her hand while we skate or, hopefully, if she was inexperienced, steady her on her skates. Not that I wanted to touch her, you know it'd just help the whole 'date' vibe.

After a good five minutes of contemplating the pros and cons, I was still unable to choose...

_Hey, why not let Sonny choose for once,_ I thought.

I took out one of my two cell phones and texted the bubbly comedian.

_Hey, I think you should choose something for once. Ice cream or ice skating? - Chad_

**SPOV (Sonny)**

I awoke horribly the next morning to the sound of my phone going off. It wasn't horrible like "Ugh, I'm so tired and my phone is too loud." It was horrible like, "Great. Tell me why I slept with my phone on high and leaving it on my pillow, just to be thrown on the floor in paralyzing shock. Wonderful, now I need an ice pack."

I picked myself off the floor, wincing in pain after falling on my tired bones and sat upright on my bed. I grabbed my phone and flipped it open.

_One new message from Chad:_

_Hey, I think you should choose something for once. Ice cream or ice skating? - Chad_

_Hm, that's funny. Chad letting someone else take control for once... weird,_ I mused.

But I thought I might as well take the opportunity, why not? I had nothing to lose, only to gain. I looked at my keyboard, typing out my choice: _ice skating._

It was only a few moments before my phone buzzed again.

_Great, pick you up at 1._

Ugh, thanks Chad. Text me at 7 in the morning to tell me you will be picking me up at 1. Now, I'm left with a pounding headache and anxiety to go skating. Thanks, thanks alot. I rolled back over in bed, luckily able to fall back asleep for a few more hours.

I glanced over at my clock, 10:41. Thank god. Well that killed some time. I rolled out of my bed and stalked over to the bathroom, cleaning up just enough so I wouldn't fall back asleep over my breakfast plate. When, I was finished I strolled downstairs to grab some food. My mom had work early, _again_. So she left me some of the delicious omelet that she ordered for breakfast the morning before. It was delicious! I devoured it and slurped down a glass of orange juice before going upstairs to change.

I had to scavenge through my entire closet to get to the back where I stored all of my cold weather clothing. I wasn't really expecting to need it out here in sunny SoCal. I rummaged through my old sweaters and thick, wool pants, looking for something decent to wear to an ice rink. I settled on a pair of comfy, black sweats and a long sleeved, maroon, thermal shirt with a tank top underneath. I hope I wouldn't die being outside but I knew it'd be chilly once we reached the rink. I went back into the bathroom to fix my hair and makeup.

I was actually looking forward to going ice skating with Chad. I hadn't done it in so long and

It was around 12:30 when I remembered something vitally important to ice skating... the skates! I scrambled into the garage, praying to God that I still had skates that fit. I frantically quested around in search of finding them. When I saw a white pair of bladed shoes on the top shelf of a rack, I breathed a sigh of relief. I climbed up carefully and took them down from the shelf. I slid on one of the two skates and, luckily, it fit fine. Only 10 more minutes until Chad got here.

**  
CPOV (Chad)**

Ugh! What_ now_!? I screamed in my head.

This morning had been a complete jumble of cleaning my room, going out to buy a newer pair of ice skates, and listening to my mother go through a complete lecture about making sure we were safe when skating. I_ finally _was on my way out the door when I heard the doorbell ring. I groaned and flung the door open in annoyance.

There was a short, redheaded boy there, probably not much older than 14, with a box of magazines. I huffed irritably.

"Listen kid, I'm not interested in anything your selling. I have places to go and people to see. Now if you'd please _move_," I remarked, pushing my way past him, slamming the front door on my way to the car.

"Oh, sorry Chad- um Mr. Cooper- sir. Uhh, I-I was just given instructions to give you a c-copy of this magazine..." the boy stuttered, "y-you're on the cover."

I stopped dead in my tracks on the stairs and whipped my head around, only to see the nervous boy holding up the latest Tween Weekly. I walked towards him and snatched the magazine from his hands. Eyeing it, my face grew into a large, successful smirk.

_Hollywood's Bad Boy and Wisconsin's Nice Girl: Hollywood's Hottest New Couple? _

_More details inside!_

I flipped to page 16 where there was a whole 4 page spread on Sonny and I. My smile became even larger. There were pictures of practically every date we'd been on since we started this bet. I read one of the captions.

_Sonny Monroe has the hots for the Chad Dylan Cooper._

_Yep, you read it here first folks. _

_The heartthrob has been seen out on multiple dates with the exploding ball of sunshine in the past couple weeks. _

_There have been witnesses to the happy couple at the Dodgers game, The Shallow Creek movie premiere, and even picking fruit at a small Los Angeles farm._

_How do you think the So Random! and Mackenzie Falls casts are taking this?_

_Is the rivalry over? _

_Has Sonny finally overcome her diva phase?_

_There are still so many questions to ask about this new blossoming teen romance._

_But we're sure it's not the last we'll be seeing of them._

_I'll keep you updated! _

_- Santiago Heraldo _

I was overjoyed. Not only would these constant reminders and magazine covers keep implying me and Sonny's relationship but they would instantly, pursue her mind with thoughts of me and maybe she'd grow on the idea of her love for me, allowing herself to lose the bet. _Perfect._

My grin still occupying my face, I turned to face the patiently waiting boy. He had an anxious look on his face and it looked like he really wanted to leave.

I smirked at him, "Thanks kid," I reached into my pocket, pulled out at $20 bill, and tossed it at him, "give yourself a nice tip."

"Woah, t-thank you," the boy replied with awe and dashed off back to his bike which was parked at the end of my walkway. With that, I paced to my car, magazine in tow, and drove off to get Sonny.

**SPOV (Sonny)**

Where was Chad? He was a good 10 minutes late by now. Probably re-doing his hair I suppose. At that very moment, I heard a horn go off in my driveway. _Speak of the devil ..._

I strided outside onto the pavement, closing the front door behind me. The warm California sun burned through my long sleeved outfit, causing a prickle of sweat to run down my spine. Ugh, Chad better have the air conditioning on. I hopped into the car, greeting Chad with a little wave.

Chad headed towards the ice rink. I glanced over his outfit. He was wearing jeans and, like me, a long sleeved shirt. I looked up at his face, noticing the wide grin that replaced his usually annoyed manner. I wrinkled my brow in confusion.

"Why are you so perky?" I inquired.

He dug out the latest Tween Weekly from the side door of his car and tossed it to me.

"We made the front cover," he remarked, turning to me and his smile grew larger.

I studied the magazine and my mouth formed into an 'o'. Great, now the press knew and we'd never be left alone. These stupid dates are going to haunt me for the rest of my life. Stupid Chad, I'm sure he set this up.

"And why are you so happy with this?!" I shouted angerly a little louder than I should've.

"Just a little reminder to show you how much you love me," he replied cockily.

"Chad I _do not_ love you. I still can't believe you are going to actually keep taking me out in attempt to win me over. It's not going to work! You might as well give up," I stated.

"Chad Dylan Cooper does not _give up_. You will love me, even if I have to repeat the entire alphabet," he declared.

_Oh God... _

I huffed and sank back into my seat.

"Whatever Chad, whatever..." I groaned.

Satisfied, Chad adverted his eyes back to the road and before we knew it we were at the rink.

**CPOV (Chad)**

My own words kept swamping my mind, even as Sonny and I got into the rink and started changing our shoes.

_You will love me, even if I have to repeat the entire alphabet._

I was still pondering why I even cared so much. It was one girl. _One girl_. I don't know why it agitated me so much that I needed to get her to like me. I mean I'm sure there are a few people, repeat, _few_, out there who don't love me either. But why Sonny? I mean, all she does is bug me but yet I feel the need to be loved by her. Why do I need her approval but not any of the other few? Was it because she was so insistant, never letting me get my way? Or was it because she was the only one willing to try and tear down my walls of self esteem that I so highly built up? I still had no idea and only time would tell. I just needed to know - why.

My inner monolouge was interrupted by Sonny, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Chad, Chad...hello? Are you okay?" she asked confused, with a hint of concern in her voice.

"What? Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking..." I answered, a bit dazed.

"Well, lets go," she declared, as we headed towards the rink. She walked wobbly and held onto my shoulder for support. I grasped her hand as she climbed the step to get onto the ice, being careful not to fall, and I easily hopped up.

The rink was cold. It was nice though, a change from the hot LA weather outside. It wasn't a crappy rink either, like those you'd see in a hockey playing movie. It was a high-end, clean, and modern ice rink. Practically, everything inside was either white or blue and it didn't smell of sweat and fried food. Luckily.

For the first few moments of skating, it was a little awkward because I was still trying to break in my new skates. Sonny seemed to be fine, skating in circles around me.

"Come on Chad," she'd chirp every few minutes or so, causing me to pick up my pace and follow her.

Pretty soon it got easier, I was able to skate at the same pace as Sonny and she smiled at me.

"You know, this is actually kind of fun. I haven't skated in a long time," she stated honestly.

"Me either and with these new skates, I'm surprised I could even stand up," I chuckled.

"Well, then lets race," she insisted.

"Competing? _Again_?" I inquired, "What's with us Monroe? We always have to prove ourselves better than the other. Can't we just skate for fun?"

"Lemme think... um. No! Come on first one to that pole is the winner," she demanded, pointing to the pole on the other side of the rink.

_Here she goes again..._ I mused.

"Fine," I replied.

"Fine," she repeated.

"Good."

"Good."

"Go!" she yelled, taking off before my eyes.

With delayed reaction, I sped off to chase Sonny. I didn't even bother trying to beat her because I knew it was pointless, she already had too big of a lead.

"Haha! I win!" she mocked immaturely, sticking her tongue out at me.

I rolled my eyes and let out a slight chuckle.

"Come on lets skate," I offered and took her hand.

She blushed slightly but didn't pull back. While we skated hand in hand, we talked a bit. I found out that she loves Italian food and that she hated the book "The Adventures of Tom Sawyer." She also mentioned that she was actually born in Boston but at the age of three moved out to Wisconsin. I found it amusing to learn all these little tidbits about Sonny. She was quite interesting.

Sonny and I must have been skating for about 15 minutes when I heard repressed giggling from behind us. I slowed our skating down and glanced over my shoulder. There were three girls, probably around the age of 13 or so, following us around on their skates. When they saw me eye them, their eyes lit up and they smiled ecstatically. One of them started waving and even tried skating closer. I glared at them furiously with a look that said, 'back off now.' Hesitantly, the girls skated slower and eventually, were upset enough to even leave the rink.

Ugh, the nerve of some people! Couldn't they see that I was busy? Usually citizens of Los Angeles weren't like this, following around celebrities. They usually saw enough of us until the point where they weren't starstruck anymore and didn't feel the need to creepily stalk us. They knew the meaning of personal space and respected it. That's one of the reasons why I liked living here. But, there were always those occasional people who never leave you alone. That's what annoyed me.

I huffed and turned back towards Sonny who was still rambling about some amazing time she had back in Wisconsin with Lucy. I was kind of annoyed, which I think she sensed because she turned and faced me.

"You okay?" she questioned.

"Yeah, again, I'm fine. It just seemed we had a few stalkers moments ago," I stated, pointing to the three girls sitting on the bleachers. They waved and again, I glowered. They stopped immediately.

"Chad! At least be nice about it!" she whined, breaking free from our intertwined hands and giving me a light slap on the arm. She turned about and waved to the girls with a smile. They seemed thrilled.

"Stop bringing attention to us! They'll come back and follow us again," I spat.

"Relax, it's not the end of the world. Besides, I'm getting kind of bored. We should get going," she replied.

"Yeah, want to go out and get something to eat?" I insisted, as we skated back towards the exit.

"Sure, anything in mind?" she asked, stepping out onto the matted floor.

"Ice cream?" I offered with a slight smile, as we walked to the changing benches. We might as well get the full vibe of date letter I.

"Sure," she agreed.

We hurriedly changed back into our normal shoes and I tipped the woman at the counter. We left the rink, only to be met, again, by scorching heat.

"Agh," Sonny whined.

"I know, stupid heat," I muttered.

We walked to the car, where it seemed to take me a bit longer than usual to open it. Sonny was getting impatient in the heat.

"That's it. I'm taking my shirt off," I peered up at her on the other side of the car, my eyes wide with curiously. She observed me look up.

"Chill out Chad, I still have a tank top on," she rolled her eyes, pulling the thermal long sleeve off her thin frame.

I finally got the car to open and we instantly jumped inside and turned the AC on high. I sped off to the nearest ice cream shop.

When we finally arrived at Richardson's Ice Cream, Sonny and I entered, people staring at us as we walked in. But again, these people knew personal space so, luckily, no one felt the need to run up to us and pelt us with camera flashes and obnoxious questions.

I ordered a small chocolate and Sonny ordered a small cake batter with rainbow sprinkles. When the woman passed us our treats, I glanced at Sonny's and smirked. It was yellow ice cream covered in colorful specs of sprinkles.

"Well Sonny, how very _sunny_ of you," I mocked.

She rolled her eyes as we took a table for two in the back. We devoured our ice cream rather quickly, chatting small talk and laughing at each others jokes. Today had actually been pretty nice. Quite a change from yesterday. I wonder if Sonny had mood swings...

I shook the thought from my mind as we finished our final bites of ice cream.

"Hey Sonny, you have ice cream on your nose," I said, thinking back to when we went fruit picking and she helped get the blueberry off of my face.

"What? Where?" she asked.

"Right... there!" I grinned, using my finger to dab some ice cream on her face. I had seen it in all of the movies, cliche, but hey maybe it'd help.

Sonny started laughing and used her fingers to smear her ice cream across my forehead.

"That's it!" I said and chased her out of the shop, tossing our ice creams in the barrel. We got to the car and she was still in a fit of laughter as I grabbed her and wiped my hand across my forehead, sure to get any speck left of it, and I dried it on her shirt. I chuckled, as I opened the car and we started to drive back to Sonny's place. We arrived rather quickly, using the entire ride to suppress our laughter. I pulled into her driveway and she gathered her things.

"Well Chad, as much as I hate to admit it, I had fun today," she told me honestly.

_Score one for the Chadster! _

"Me too," I agreed.

I guess it was fun. Being with Sonny was fun most of the time, actually. She just seemed to brighten everything and always have a good time. I liked that I could just have a good time and be all 'carefree' and what not.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked.

"Actually no. What I had planned for J can't be done until Friday. So I'll just see you then... and trust me, it'll be worth the wait," I replied with a wink.

"Okay, I'm trusting you with that one," she said warily, getting out of the car and walking inside, "see ya!"

"See ya!" I repeated, pulling out of her driveway.

On my way home, I glanced into the backseat, seeing the Jonas Brothers t-shirt lie there. I smirked to myself. Luckily, Sonny hadn't noticed it and, luckily, she still hasn't noticed what day Friday was either.

_If she only knew, if she only knew._

* * *

Well, I hope you liked it :)

Again, I really want to write J and didn't really feel up to writing this one so, sorry about the late update :(

Oh, and I made this one focus more on their date because last time it was alot of Tawni and Sonny getting ready and apparently people don't care for Tawni :P

Haha, well I hope you liked it!

J should be up soon... you probably know what it is by now!

Don't forget to review :)


	11. J Is For Jonas Brothers Concert

**Summary: **He's Chad Dylan Cooper for crying out loud! He can get any girl he wants... or so he thinks. So, how does he end up taking an unimpressed Sonny out on 26 alphabetized dates? A bet perhaps? Who will win? Pure Channy from A - Z!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own SWAC or the Jonas Brothers. The two things I would _kill _to own... I dont :(

**A/N: **I am so happy! I have over 200 reviews and this story is only at its 11th chapter! Thank you guys so much for responding, it really means a lot. I feel the need to write every day so I don't dissappoint anyone by not updating. I'm really sorry if I can't add a new chapter every couple days or so.

In other news, I was really excited to write this chapter. I love the Jonas Brothers (another obsession, like fanfiction) and I had to make Sonny like them! I'm sorry if anyone here doesn't like them and hates this chapter :P I had to make Sonny go to a concert because I'm seeing them 10 days from now on July 17th, 18th and again in LA on the 8th of August and at the TCA's on the 9th. I'm so excited! :D

And finally, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to **TrinityFlower of Memories **for being so awesome! Thanks so much!

Well enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Alphabet Weekends**

**Jonas Brothers Concert**

**11.**

**SPOV (Sonny)**

I had been waiting ever so patiently for Friday to arrive. Not that I wanted to see Chad again, because I didn't, I just couldn't wait to see what he had planned this time. He said it'd be 'worth the wait'... what on Earth could that mean? I was hoping to find out soon.

It was now 1:30 on Friday and there was still no sign of Chad. I glanced over at my phone, _again_, only to see that it still hadn't made its familiar animal sounds. What if he forgot about it? I trusted him! Well, actually there was no way he could forget considering he made it sound like such a big deal back on Tuesday. I sighed and turned back to the computer, scanning through pictures of cute dresses and shoes. Things were so well, boring, when we were on break.

Usually, at a time like this I'd be writing sketches for So Random! or hanging out in my dressing room with Tawni, but now the studios were closed for two months and everyone was on vacation. Vacation usually sounds like a good thing but in this case, it was horrible!

The goodbyes were horrible too. I was in tears when the final day of filming wrapped up a few days after date letter F. My mother had to physically drag me out of the prop room and into the parking lot of the studio just to get me home. I never wanted to leave So Random!, even if it was only for two months. Leaving that show was like leaving home and I _never _want to leave home.

Interrupting my flashback, my phone started mooing. I jumped up excitedly and went to answer it.

"Hello?" I asked perkily.

"Hi Sonny! It's Lucy," came the cheerful voice on the other line.

I sighed. Normally, I'd be over joyed to hear Lucy but right now, I was too anxious to hear what Chad had planned. "Hey," I replied, fake enthusiasm coating my flat voice.

"How are you? I haven't seen you in so long! I miss you so much! What've you been up to?" she bombarded me with questions.

"Hey, I've been fine but listen, can I call you later? I'm kind of waiting for a call from-"

Beep, beep. The call waiting buzzer sounded. _Yes!_

"Hold on Luc, I have to take this," I stated.

I flipped to the next line.

"Hello?" I asked anxiously.

"Hey Sonny!" Tawni chirped through the phone.

Not _again_!

"Hey Tawni! I miss you a ton but I have to go. Lucy's on the other line and I'm waiting for another call," I explained.

"Fine. If I'm not pretty enough to talk to you then I'll go. Talk to you later Sonny," she said.

"Bye Tawn," I returned.

I flipped the line back over.

"Lucy? I'm back but I really have to go," I insisted.

"Aw, fine, fine. Call me later though, okay?" she begged.

"Definitely!" I replied enthusiastically with a smile. "Bye Luc."

"Bye Sonny." And then she hung up. I did the same, tapping my fingers on the wood of my desk.

_Moooooo. Moooooo._

Okay, this is the last time I'm going to answer the dang phone if it's not Chad.

"Hello?" I groaned.

"Hey Sonny," Chad's cocky voice dripped on the other side of the phone.

I grinned to myself,_ finally_. I perked up just a bit.

"Hey Chad," I replied smoothly.

"Wanna know where we're going tonight?" he questioned suspiciously.

"Yes! I've been waiting all week," I answered.

"Well then I can't tell you," he retorted, probably smirking on the other line.

"Come on please?" I begged.

"Nope. Just come to my house ready by four. Wear something cute but don't really stress about a shirt. I already have one in mind for you," he stated apprehensively.

"_Huh?" _I crinkled my brow in confusion.

"Just do as your told Sonny. Trust me, trust me," he answered coolly.

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So we're good?" I asked.

"Oh, we're so good!" he shouted, "See you at four."

"Yes. You. Will!" I screamed back and hung up the line. I smiled to myself and sauntered off to get ready. _Stupid Chad._

**CPOV (Chad)**

I really _wasn't_ looking forward to this date with Sonny. It's going to be hard enough sitting 2 hours through the raspy voices of those 'heartthrobs' but let alone a meet and greet, I don't know if I can handle it.

I had spent the majority of my week getting my manager to hook me up with front row Jonas Brothers tickets and backstage passes. It wasn't difficult... _at all _considering I had connections to just about everyone but I still wasn't very enthusiastic. I knew Sonny would be though, which is exactly why I had to sacrifice myself in these deep waters.

I sat up from my bed, finally deciding it would be a good idea to start getting ready before Sonny got here. I scampered to my closet, pondering what on Earth you'd wear to a Jonas Brothers concert. It must have taken me at least 20 minutes to choose a pair of dark denim jeans,_ not _skinny jeans like those brothers, and a simple blue shirt. I even thew on a black leather jacket and sneakers. (**A/N:**Picture Chad's outfit in episode, You've Got Fanmail) If that's not what you wear to boy band concerts, then too bad.

**  
**I spent the rest of my time waiting for Sonny, sitting up in my bedroom, forcing myself to listen to the agonizing albums of the trio. If I was to make it look like I was having a good time, I might as well know some songs, right?

A couple hours later, I heard the bell ring at my front door. I immediately hushed the music to a muted volume and fumbled down the stairs to get to the front door.

"Hey Sonny," I cooed, opening the front door with a charming smile.

"Hey Chad," she repeated, making herself comfortable as she walked in pleasantly. She was wearing a black skirt with black tights underneath and her shoes were a pair of black, heeled, ankle boots. As for her shirt, she did as I said, wearing just a simple navy tank top and cropped silver vest. _Now how was I going to do this..._

I reached behind me onto the table in the foyer, my hand clambering around the surface, feeling for what I had placed there Tuesday night.

"So, we're almost ready to head out but I thought you might want this back," I told her obviously, trying to get her to understand where I was getting at, while passing her the Jonas Brothers shirt she left here days ago.

She didn't really seem to get the hint when she took it back with a smile, replying, "Oh, thanks so much Chad! I've been looking for this everywhere!"

I groaned, "Yep, you left it here. You never know when you're going to need to wear it somewhere _important_." I tried to push the hint a little further, she still didn't get it.

"Yeah, this shirt means a lot to me. I never want to lose it," she spieled.

I sighed. "Well, we should get going. We can't be late for this date."

"Okay!" she agreed, striding back outside. I followed her after running back to the kitchen to grab the tickets and passes which I hid in my pocket.

We finally got settled in the front seats of the car and I headed towards the Los Angeles Staples Center where the band would be playing at. I glanced over at Sonny who was aimlessly staring out the window.

"... So, Sonny. Did you bring any CD's? You can choose the music today," I offered.

"Really?" she turned around surprised. I nodded.

"Okay!" she said cheerfully, reaching into her bag for what I hoped was_ A Little Bit Longer _or _Lines, Vines, and Trying Times_.

"Here you go," she passed me her new Demi Lovato CD (**A/N: **That's right people! _Here We Go Again _comes out on the 21st go and buy it!) and I clamped my jaw. _What was this? _

"What's this?" I gritted.

"Oh, this is Demi Lovato's new CD. She's like my new favorite singer!" she squealed.

"What about the Jonas Brothers? They're pretty cool guys," I forced myself to compliment them.

"Yeah, I still love them but I've been listening to Demi's album all week!" she said.

I sighed. At least she still loves them. Whatever, I guess we could listen to this junk. I popped the pop-singer's album into the CD player and one of her new songs came blasting through the speakers. We spent the rest of our drive listening to Demi and I watched Sonny sing loudly as the songs played. I rolled my eyes. _She better be this excited for the Jonases_.

As we pulled into the parking lot, I muted the CD. Sonny had just gotten a glimpse out the window of the thousands of fan girls whom surrounded her... I had to see this reaction.

"Ahhhhhh!" Sonny screamed like a rabid teenie bopper.

I chuckled a bit, pulling out only the tickets, handing one to her. "Surprise!"

She immediately lunged at me and pulled me into a hug. I patted her back and she pulled away.

"Chad! Oh my gosh! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Ah! I'm so excited! This will be my first Jonas concert!" she squealed, pulling me in for another quick embrace.

"Well, lets go! We don't want to be late," I declared, hopping out of the car.

"For what?" she asked curiously, "the concert starts at 7 and its only 5:30."

"Oh, you'll see," I stated suspiciously.

She followed me out of the car, starting to take off her vest to change into the JB tee.

"Woah, you might want to wait inside to do that," I offered.

"Why?" she asked.

"Again, you'll see," I winked this time, as we made our way into the front entrance of the stadium, passing hundreds of starstruck teens left in our tracks.

**SPOV (Sonny)**

I was just about dying on the inside and hyperventilating on the outside. Chad even had to buy me a bottled water because he thought I was going to pass out. I was still in complete, utter shock that I was here right now. _Sonny Monroe was at her very first Jonas Brothers concert! _I couldn't understand how Chad did this! It was so extraordinary and out of the blue, I thought my eyes were deceiving me when he pulled out two front row tickets. The happiness I was feeling just made me want to jump on top of Chad and kiss him senseless, thanking him for being so generous, but I knew that would only make him think I was falling for him. When really, it's being caught up in the moment of excitement. Ah! I couldn't believe it!

Chad gripped my arm as we made our way through a swarm of fans. I gave the ones staring friendly waves as I tried to keep pace with Chad. We reach security and he pulled out an ID card.

"Chad Dylan Cooper," he cooed as he flashed his radiant smile and ID at the worker, "I am supposed to be here early."

The woman, dazed, nodded and opened the gate and allowed us access to the stadium early.

"Just some of the perks to being a celebrity," he explained while I was looking at him curiously.

I smiled and he, smirking, led me to the edge of the backstage door.

"Chad, where are we going?" I asked confused, nerves getting a hold of me.

Right then, he reached into his pocket and slowly pulled out... two_ backstage passes _to meet the Jonas Brothers! I screamed... loud.

"Surprise again!" he chuckled, holding his stomach while watching my reaction.

I started breathing quickly, on the verge of tears. I was going to meet the Jonas Brothers! I was going to freaking _meet_ the Jonas Brothers! I grabbed Chad and most likely squeezed the life out of him because he was squirming to break from my grasp. I let him go and thanked him a good 20 times as he led me backstage, flashing our passes at every security guard in sight. He brought us up to a large door with a white sheet of paper stuck to it that said in black letters 'JONAS BROTHERS M&G'. I started to breathe heavily again.

"Well, they're just behind this door," Chad declared, "now you know why you couldn't wear that old shirt. You have to keep your cuteness." Then he blushed a bit, "not that I think you're cute or anything... it's just well, you know...um... yeah..." he started trailing off. "Ready to meet the Jonas Brothers," he questioned with a grin.

I giggled and hugged him again. "I've been ready for a long time! Thanks so much Chad!" I replied happily.

"Well, lets go," he said.

Chad swung the door open and standing there, clad in their skinny jeans and ties were Kevin, Nick, and Joe Jonas, standing by a wall finishing a picture with one of their fans. My heart swelled up and started beating rapidly. Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! I can't believe this is finally happening! The fan girl they just took a picture with squealed as she left, taking her camera, then she burst out into tears of joy as she ran off to see her waiting friends. _Oh my gosh... _

I looked at my feet my nerves taking over. We were the only ones left in there, us and them. Chad, Sonny, and the Jonas Brothers. _What a group. _I looked back up only to see Nick staring at us, smiling, _smiling, _and waving. Chad returned the wave for me and walked over to greet them.

"Hey, mah brahs," Chad said enthusiastically, pulling them each in for a brotherly hug.

"Hey... you're Chad Dylan Cooper. We're big fans. It's great to finally meet you," Nick stated.

"Yeah... well anyway, _this _is Sonny," he motioned to me and a huge smile lit up on my face.

Joe, who had been quite the entire time, stepped forward and was the first to speak. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Sonny," he addressed, bowing comically, "we're big fans of your show."

My heart exploded inside but I didn't want to freak them out so I kept my cool. "Why thank you so much! It's more than a pleasure to meet you too," I replied with a curtsy.

_This is amazing! _

**CPOV (Chad)**

I stood there proudly as I watched Sonny have the time of her life. Her and the Jonases had been standing there talking for about 10 minutes. I could hear them talking about their TV shows, the tour, their homes back on the East Coast, Kevin's engagement, and, randomly, their favorite types of video games.

_She is so gonna love me for this, _I mused.

"So, how do you like Hollywood so far?" I heard Kevin ask.

"It's really nice, you know, the people are really nice... well most of them and everything's just so serene still. I'm still figuring everything out," Sonny answered, still a bit jumpy from being so starstruck.

"Yeah. You'll see the ups and the downs with certain people and learn the ropes of how things work. Things aren't always as great as they seem. I mean Taylor Swift... whoo, what a let down!" Joe remarked sarcastically. (**A/N: **I love Taylor! So don't think I'm bashing her because I'm completely not! ... Joe is :P)

"I'm sure she's still a sweet girl though. Thanks for the advice," she thanked genuinely.

"That's what I like about you," Joe charmed, "you seem different than a lot of those superstars out in Hollywood. You're humble and modest. I find that really attractive."

Was Joe _flirting_ with Sonny?

Sonny blushed... deeply. "Well, I find you really attractive too," she said shyly, looking up at Joe's big brown eyes.

Nick and Kevin were a bit behind them, winking at each other and nudging each other with their elbows. I just stood to the side awkwardly, dumbfounded at what was taking place.

How does she find _Joe_ more attractive than _me_?

"Attractive enough to stay after the show and hang out with me?" Joe offered hopefully, with a smile.

I nearly choked on my saliva when I heard that. Joe barely _knew_ Sonny!

Without giving Sonny a chance to speak, I interrupted, "What? Um. No. Sonny's here on a date with me."

Getting over her moment of utter joy on cloud nine, she glared at me harshly. A few moments ago she was probably thinking something along the lines of, 'oh my gosh, Joseph freaking Jonas just asked me out!' and now she was probably thinking, 'oh my gosh, Chad Dylan freaking Cooper just ruined my chances of going out with Joe Jonas... and now I'm gonna try and physically abuse him!'

"Oh," Joe sounded surprised, "so you two are... boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Sonny intervened, "No! He actually just took me here on a date for a bet. I'd love to stay after the show with you."

My jaw dropped open. Sonny smirked satisfyingly at me.

"Awesome! Well, we've got to go rehearse. See you in the crowd," Joe said, pulling Sonny into a hug.

"See ya, Sonny," Nick and Kevin hugged her, "Bye Chad."

I waved and they padded off, followed by a hesitant Joe. Once I heard their footsteps subside I turned to Sonny, "what was _that_?!"

"What was what?" she asked, faking confusion.

"Don't what was what me," I ordered.

"Well then, _that _was me agreeing to hang out with Joe later," she stated matter-of-factly.

"You're supposed to be dating me, Chad Dylan Cooper! Remember? Not that tight pants wearing, country singer dating, big eyebrow faced Jonas!" I shouted.

"Last time I checked we weren't actually dating Chad," she said in a calmer tone.

"Yeah, well I'm supposed to be winning," I declared.

"Well, not anymore," she huffed, "we'll see what the future holds for you but as of now I want to hang out with Joe. I really appreciate you bringing me here, I sincerely do. It was one of the nicest things I ever expected from you. But when will I ever get the chance to go out with a Jonas again?"

"When will you get the chance to go out with Chad Dylan Cooper again?" I inquired agitated.

"Um, the next 16 dates you have planned for us," she remarked obviously.

I ran out of things to say. The girl was too quick at improvising. I groaned and sat down.

"Listen," she sat down next to me, "I know you want to win but you're going to have to work for it. I'm going on my date tonight with Joe whether you like it or not. You're just going to have to step up your game," she explained.

"Step up my game?! How do I step up higher than bringing you to meet the Jonas Brothers?" I asked unbelievably.

"You'll think of something," she shrugged.

I groaned once again and rolled my eyes.

"Now come on, since you were so kind as to take me here, let's go finish our date before I catch up with Joe," she said.

I sighed picking myself up.

"Fine," I whined.

"Good."

"Good."

She smiled at me and we walked out into the stadium to our front row seats. No more than a half hour later, the now-even-more-annoying boy band showed up on stage. They did decent... I guess. I mean, they had talent, but the way people fawn over them... it makes me sick. They should be fawning over_ me_. Sonny was jumping wildly on her chair, trying to get Joe's attention, which wasn't very hard. The entire show he was giving her eye contact, occasionally pointing at her, and held her hand multiple times.

I rolled my eyes whenever he'd serenade to her from the stage. I knew this night would go wrong_. _My new philosophy: _Never take a girl you're trying to win over to a concert of boys who did win her over._

For the next 2 hours and 21 songs, I pretended to enjoy myself while bouncing along to some of the Jonas Brothers songs which I had remembered listening to this morning. They sang a few that I knew like, Paranoid, SOS, Burnin Up, Hello Beautiful, and A Little Bit Longer. The rest were a'ight. Sonny was genuinely ecstatic, loving every moment of every song. It made me happy to see her so happy but I was losing now, so I was miserable.

Whenever Sonny would glance at me, I'd put up a cheery front. There was no way stepping up my game meant being a negative Nelly. Ew, why on _Earth _did I just use that terminology? I might as well act like a sunny... Sonny.

That's how it was for the rest of the show. Fake enthusiasm mixed with real, insane, enthusiasm. As the Jonases ran off backstage, I noticed how Joe winked and motioned for Sonny to go and join him. I could see her smile grow larger and her face light up. We started heading for the exit and before I knew it she had to leave.

She turned to face me. "Well, I'm sorry Chad. I have to go," she apologized.

"Hey, whatever. It's fine. Just make sure that tambourine player gives you a ride home," I replied.

"I'm sure he will..." she trailed off. "Hey Chad?" she asked.

"Yes?" I muttered.

"Thank you. Thank you for all of this. It really has been the most amazing night of my life and I had a lot of fun. I hope you had fun too," she stated honestly.

"Yeah, tons of!" I remarked sarcastically.

"Well, I'll see you later Chad," she said, pulling me in for a quick hug and then scampering off to catch up with Joe. I knew she'd be having the time of her life.

"Bye Sonny," I called back.

"Bye Sonny," I whispered to myself, dragging my tired feet back to the car.

I sat behind the wheel, getting stuck in the stupid concert traffic. I groaned and honked my horn multiple times, trying to get these stupid moms to get their kids and cars out of the stadium parking lot.

I wasn't technically mad about the traffic. What I was mad about was completely beyond me. I was _so_ confused. I knew I was upset because I was losing the bet, maybe not completely, because Sonny did say she was having an amazing time and thanked (and hugged me) many times. Maybe it wasn't completely losing but having Sonny fawn all over Joe Jonas didn't really count as me winning. I felt that wasn't it though. It was a whole new reason, a whole new feeling, I didn't even know existed within me. _Jealousy. _

I hated to admit it. Chad Dylan Cooper does_ not _get jealous. People are jealous of him. But this was a whole new start. I never got like this. I knew I wasn't mad because Joe was making me lose the bet. I was mad because Joe was making me lose the _girl_. I didn't love Sonny, I didn't even necessarily _like _Sonny. All I knew, is that it killed me to see her run off with some other actor/singer/dancer/writer whatever you want to call him.

I contemplated these thoughts the entire ride home and pulling into my huge garage, I finally decided on a decision. I don't know how it happened but it did.

_I, Chad Dylan Cooper, was jealous... and so damn happy Sonny never decided to put on her tshirt._

* * *

What'd you guys think? :)

Long but I think it came out good.

Chad's finally jealous! Whoo!

I had to make Sonny extremely crazy when she got reactions to the passes and everything.

I based them off of my own reactions when I got the call for a meet and greet with them... only I was bawling my eyes out for a good hour straight. Haha :) Best day ever!

Anyway, keep reviewing!

I really appreciate the huge response!


	12. K Is For Kite Flying

**Summary: **He's Chad Dylan Cooper for crying out loud! He can get any girl he wants... or so he thinks. So, how does he end up taking an unimpressed Sonny out on 26 alphabetized dates? A bet perhaps? Who will win? Pure Channy from A - Z!

**Disclaimer:**I own nada... poo :(

**A/N: **First off, I really want to apologize for the late update! It's been about a week and I'm very guilty for keeping you guys waiting. I've had a bad case of writers block and extremely busy! So, whenever I sit down to write this chapter I can't, so it was put off until my guilt started eating at me. Haha, I sound delusional. Ah, whatever. I'll try to be quicker next time!

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to **sonnycentral** because her stories are amazing and I can only hope mine are as good! Oh, and she met Sterling recently and he looked pretty dang amazing in her pictures! And **iOutspoken** who messaged me and told me that I practically went missing and made me get this chapter up soon! If it wasn't for her, you'd probably be waiting a few more days.

I hope you like this chapter (especially you non-Jonas fans who weren't happy with the last one). Enjoy! :)

P.S. I'm also starting the 100 world challenge soon so, be sure to check that out when it's up!

* * *

**Alphabet Weekends**

**Kite Flying**

**12.**

**SPOV (Sonny) **

I woke up the next morning overridden with guilt. The night before was consuming my thoughts, overwhelming my brain. I convinced myself I didn't do anything wrong but something was telling me otherwise. I had a nice time with Joe. Why should I be complaining?

After I ran off from Chad, I went backstage with the Jonas and for the first moments it was spent refreshing at the catering table after a long, tiring night, listening to Joe's heavy breathing from running around so much. While munching on veggies and chips, Joe and I sat in the back lounge of their tour bus talking about our interests and whatnot. It wasn't that it was getting boring but it wasn't very exciting. He decided not to waste a perfectly good night so, we whipped out the Wii, which instantly reminded me of Chad. I tried to shake the thoughts but they still subtly wavered in the back of my mind. Joe made me a Wii person which he clearly made resemble me, unlike Chad's wretched masterpiece. The stupid boy just wouldn't leave me alone. The rest of the evening Joe and I spent playing games, eating, and talking with Kevin, Nick, and Kevin's fiancee Danielle. I had a wonderful time, being with the Jonas family. I wouldn't have traded it for anything but it wasn't until the next day when I had repressed feelings. I finally realized why.

It was Chad's fault. All Chad's _stupid_ fault. Stupid Chad with his stupid caring gestures. I was now feeling guilty. I shouldn't have ditched him... even for a Jonas Brother. Sure, Joe was a gentleman, funny, and sweet but Chad was trying. It was Chad and I who were supposed to be in a bet and going out with Joe didn't really fit into the guidelines of that bet. I didn't understand why I felt bad, I was winning. Chad isn't supposed to win me over. I'm not supposed to let him win. Why should I be so willing to let him try? Why did I run off with Joe and put myself in the lead, only to feel guilty in the end? Why does Chad have to be all kind all of a sudden?

All of these questions I didn't have answers for, all these questions that confused me so badly. All I knew was that I had to apologize to Chad immediately, still unsure of why I cared so much.

With that, my phone's bell rang. Not the bell as in the ringing you here from a normal cell phone but an actual cowbell. I set it for my text alerts. It matches my call tone's mooing. Cute huh?

I tapped my phone, only to discover an unread message from Chad.

_I have to pick up a couple things for our 'date' later so, just meet me at Glen Park at 12 - Chad_

I could only imagine what types of things Chad had in mind for date letter K. 'Pick up a couple things'... like what?! I decided to start getting ready for our 'date' now considering it was practically 11. It didn't seem like we'd be doing anything too uptight so I just tossed on a pair of navy shorts and a white, flowy tunic. I primped my hair, leaving it down, soft and loose, and did my makeup ever so slightly before grabbing my keys and making my way to the car. I turned on the stereo, blasted some John Mayer, and sped off to meet my 'date'.

**CPOV (Chad)**

"Just these two," I instructed the bald man at the counter, passing him two kites, one yellow and one blue. I kind of figured Sonny would want something yellow and I was more of a blue guy. Just like the colors of our canoes a few weeks ago.

"That will be $22.75 Mr. Cooper," he responded.

I handed him my credit card, getting it back quickly and stalking out of the high-end sporting goods store. I had spent the last 20 minutes wandering around it, searching for kites for me and Sonny's date. I had to climb to the top of one of the shelves in the very back of the store just to get the last couple kites. Who knew kites would be so hard to find?

I could've spent hours in there getting things for myself but Sonny was probably on her way to the park. I was taking her to fly kites. Clever, eh? I thought it'd be fun, running around in the sunlight, laughing and the wind blowing back our hair. It was something romantic-ish, like you'd see in the movies. I just hoped Sonny would like it.

As I got into my convertible and tore off to the park, my mind couldn't help but be boggled with thoughts from the night before. Everything was going perfectly until stupid Joe had to ruin it all. I prayed that this kite flying 'date' would be twice as good as her little get together with the Jonas losers.

I arrived at the park rather quickly, touching up my hair before getting out of the car with the kites and going to find Sonny. I promptly found her about 15 spots over, sitting in the drivers seat of her old, white Lexus with the window down, peering at her cell phone intently.

_Probably texting little Joe... _my mind whined. I shook the thought.

"Hey Sonny," I spoke smoothly, casually leaning against the side of the car.

"Oh, hey Chad! I've been waiting for you to get here," she sounded rather_... eager_?

I scurried out of the way as she flung the door open, stepping out in her cute little outfit_. Stupid cute. _When she saw the kites I had dangling off my arm she gasped. I chuckled a bit at her anxiety.

"You like?" I inquired.

"I love!" she replied, "I know this sounds kinda pathetic but I've never actually flown a kite before."

"Hah, that is pathetic," I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" she questioned suspiciously with an eyebrow raise.

"I said, you'll do fine," I covered with a smile.

With that, she smacked my arm playfully and grabbed the yellow kite.

"I'm assuming this ones mine?" she asked.

I nodded, "how'd you guess?"

"I knew you'd keep the blue for yourself because it matches your eyes. I just take the leftovers," she stated.

"Not true!" I objected. "Well, halfway at least. You're always sunny and happy, which reminds me of the sun, which is yellow. So, I knew I had to get you a yellow kite," I explained.

"Aw, I remind you of the sun?" she mocked batting her eyelashes with a smirk.

_Shoot, she got me. I mean you can think a person its cute, bubbly, peppy, cheery, and reminds you of the sun. It doesn't mean you like them. _

I sighed, "Yeah, yeah you do. Now come on."

Her smirk turned into a genuine smile as she paced next to me. After a couple minutes of walking through a lovely pathway we reached the wide open park meadow. The park wasn't nearly as nice as the pathway. The path had a soft, romance-y vibe to it. There was a long strip of cement walkway surrounded by green grass, lush bushes, overhanging trees, and the rose flowerbeds that decorated the border. The petals were being tousled through the air by the soft breeze, perfect for flying kites, and occasionally got caught in either me or Sonny's hair. The two of us walked side by side, chatting and giggling, it was like a scene from a chick flick. Surprisingly enough, there was no fighting, no arguing, and no snide comments. Just Sonny and Chad, on their way to the park... for a date.

**SPOV (Sonny)**

Well, so far so great. Chad and I were getting along, the scene was adorable and we were going to fly kites, something I have never done. I was pretty stoked.

My goal of the afternoon was to keep Chad happy and act like I was having a good time. A lot of the time it was actually fun though. The dates weren't nearly as bad as I had thought and Chad seemed to be a different person. It was strange but I was beginning to like it. He seemed pretty bummed when I ditched him, I found this the best way to apologize. He'll be 'winning' the bet and be all happy and egotistical, I'll just sit back and laugh to myself. _Done and done. _

"Well, we're here," Chad stated obviously, motioning out towards the grassy park.

"I cant see that," I nodded and smiled with wide eyes, like I was speaking to a child.

Chad chuckled and sat down, starting to unravel the string to his kite. I joined in, taking a seat beside him and pulling at my string as well. Moments later, Chad and I were surrounded by yards and yards of thin, white kite string.

I laughed, "Okay, now where do we go from here?"

"Just watch me. I'm an expert," he complimented himself, standing up with a grip on his kite. He looked around, contemplating something.

"Luckily, we have the perfect amount of wind today but if it gets any stronger we're gonna have to head back because we'll get whipped to death by these things," he explained.

I laughed quietly and stood up. He positioned his kite in his right hand 'expertly' and held the ball of string in his left. I did the same, mimicking his positions. We were almost ready to fly.

"Now we're going to run and when I say 'go' you're gonna let go of the kite, tossing it up and behind you. Got it?" Chad ordered.

I nodded, "lets do it!"

With that, we were off. Chad started racing across the field at a steady pace, me equally next to him. I glanced over at the heartthrob. He wore a huge grin on his face and his golden hair was being tossed wildly in the wind. I hate to admit it but he looked adorable. The boy's good looks were never undeniable. As much as I wanted to say he was gross, I couldn't. It just wasn't a true fact. _He was gorgeous._

His blue eyes were shining with amusement as he caught my stare. I immediately adverted my eyes back to the scenery ahead, blushing a light shade of pink. I could tell Chad was still smiling when he shouted, "go!"

In perfect sync, our kites were thrown from our hands and delicately raised into the sky. We ran with our heads looking back, as we kept our pace we held on to the strings, loosening our grips to let more string go up with the kite.

"Okay... we can... stop now," Chad was able to stutter, trying to catch his breath, resting his hands on his thighs. His used-to-be-perfect hair was now tattered all over his head. He wasn't much of a runner. I, on the other hand, was perfectly fine. My breathing only increased slightly.

We looked back up into the sky to see our blue and yellow kites, drifting in the breeze. I smiled. Flying kites seemed like a amateur thing to do, when there were so many more crazy choices but it was actually pretty fun. Simple and fun.

Something else I came to find that was simple was Chad. Lately, I had been seeing a whole new side of him and, honestly, I think I liked it. I didn't like Chad, no way! But I was beginning to like his new personality. The boy that now lets his hair get ruffled and puts himself in shenanigans, all to impress a girl. It was pretty attractive actually. Not that I'd ever admit that or even let that get in the way of me winning this bet. I was allowed to have fun with Chad, as long as I didn't get in too deep.

I sighed happily as I let a bit more string travel up to the sky. I caught a glimpse of Chad eyeing me funny.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Nothing. You just look really cute right now," he declared.

I, again, turned away turning a deep shade of scarlet.

_He really knew how to turn on the charm, _I mused.

"Come on. We don't just stand here. We keep walking, running, and chasing our kites around," he explained, motioning for me to run again with him.

I nodded and we took off.

**CPOV (Chad)**

I had always loved kite flying, ever since I was little. It seemed a little off. _Chad Dylan Cooper, Hollywood's bad boy, has fun flying kites. _But it was true. There was something about it that just made me feel free, maybe it was just being outside and running, without a care in the world.

Today, though, I was with Sonny. Which made it twice as fun. I'm not really sure why. Maybe it's just because her personality makes everything ten times as perky as it was to begin with. Or the fact that I could be winning the bet. Or possibly the fact she looked absolutely adorable with the sun shining on her face and her hair blowing in the wind?

I shook the thoughts from my head. I was losing my mind. Nothing mattered, as long as I kept her happy, I was winning.

We kept running, laughing and enjoying each others company, watching as our kites danced in the wind. We took momentary breaks so we could catch a breath and we kept repeating the process.

After about 15 minutes, we became exhausted. I decided to settle on the ground right in the middle of the field. I sprawled out my arms and legs, still keeping a firm grasp on the kite string. Sonny hovered above me, looking at me oddly before decided to lie down and join me.

We laid next to each other on the soft, lush grass with no body contact whatsoever. We just peacefully relaxed in each others presence, staring up at our kites in the air which blew aimlessly in every direction.

They had been up in the sky for about 25 minutes and they still hadn't fallen down.

_New personal best,_ I mused.

I must have jinxed myself because in the next few seconds, a strong gust of wind sent Sonny's kite flying into mine. The strings intertwined, tangling up in each other. I looked over at Sonny and laughed. She joined in. In a fit of giggles, we pulled our kites down, unraveling and unknotting the intermixed strings. It took about 5 minutes before they were both single again.

Sonny led this time as we raced off to let our kites take flight again. She was really getting the hang of this.

"Go!" she shouted, as she let go and her kite wavered perfectly in the air.

Then something bad hit. In a hurry to let mine go, I cockily tossed the kite in the air, knowing it'd fly wonderfully. _Wrong_. The second I let go, the whole thing was gone. I had accidentally let go of the end of the string, sending the entire kite into oblivion. _Shoot!_

I frantically jumped up, trying to grab the string and pull it back, but the wind was too fast and too strong. The kite was gone... for good.

_Damn, well there goes that! Now what?! Stupid weather, _I thought miserably.

I huffed and put on an upset face. Sonny was watching the entire time and bust out into hysteric laughter.

"Sonny, it's not funny," I whined.

"Y-yes, it is," she managed through her laughter.

I rolled my eyes.

When she finally calmed down, still giggling here and there, she perched on the ground once again, laying back on the grass. I accompanied her, closer than we had been before.

We laid there, watching her single yellow kite flail wildly in the wind and searching for my blue one off in the far distance. The wind was getting stronger and more harsh. The kite was going crazy.

"You know what?" she started, "screw it!"

With that, she let go of her string, the kite taking flight much higher than before and going off in an unknown direction. We broke out into laughter again, staring at the kiteless space above us.

Sonny rolled over and faced me, the blades of grass scattered around her face. I did the same, looking at her intently.

"Chad," she said.

"Yep?" I answered.

"I'm sorry," she declared.

I was confused. "For what?"

"For ditching you. Yesterday you gave me one of the most memorable nights of my life, meeting the Jonas Brothers and going front row. But how did I repay you? Leaving our date and running off with Joe," she replied.

"Sonny, it's not that big of a deal. We're not even really dating. You can go hang out with Joe if you want," I explained.

Truth was, it was sort of a big deal and I didn't want her to hang out with Joe if she wanted. That stupid 'jealous' feeling was coming back and I had the urge to go call Joe and tell him to back off.

"I know, but I still felt extremely guilty after I left. It wasn't all that fun anyway. These dates are much more exciting," she complimented.

_Yes! At least that meant I was beating out Joe! Whoo-hoo! Whoo-hoo!_

"I know," I smirked.

She slapped me lightly on the arm and chuckled.

"I just wanted to tell you that. I won't do it again. I know you work hard for these dates," she said.

I decided to drop the ego for a few moments.

"Thanks," I replied.

"No problem. Now what do you say we get out of here? This sappy moment is getting old and I can feel the ants rushing around me," she joked, standing up from the grass.

"I'm right behind you!" I agreed, hopping up and brushing myself off.

She giggled and we walked off, back to the pathway which I enjoyed so much earlier this afternoon. The walk was quiet and soothing. Sonny and I walked side by side, smiling. Multiple times I felt our hands brush against one another, sending a weird tingling through my arm.

My cheeks were probably rosy red by the time we reached her car. I even opened the door for her, allowing her to step in.

"Wow, thanks Chad," she said.

"Anything for the lady," I laughed jokingly, closing the door.

She rolled down her window like she had earlier.

"I had fun today. You should really act like this more often," she stated.

"Like what?" I asked confused.

"You'll figure it out eventually," she answered with a wink. "I've got to go. Mom's coming home early today! See you tomorrow."

With that, she rolled up her window with and gave a wave. I repeated the gesture as she drove off to her house, leaving me in her empty parking space. I sighed. I walked back to my car, this time, kiteless and hopped behind the wheel. I took off for my house, all the while thinking:

_I get to see Sonny tomorrow, I get to see Sonny tomorrow._

* * *

What'd you think? :)

I hope you guys liked it.

I'll try not to be as late with my other updates.

I always feel so guilty when I keep you waiting!

I also have 300+ reviews and my story isn't even halfway over which is amazing!

I wonder if I could get 500+ by the end?

You guys make it happen!

Don't forget to review :)  
Thanks!

- Stephanie (Jonas x Knight)


	13. L Is For Lasagna

**Summary: **He's Chad Dylan Cooper for crying out loud! He can get any girl he wants... or so he thinks. So, how does he end up taking an unimpressed Sonny out on 26 alphabetized dates? A bet perhaps? Who will win? Pure Channy from A - Z!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Sonny With A Chance I'd have Sterling Knight laying next to me right now... but he's not so, nope. I don't own anything.

**A/N: **Okay, so I went to see the Jonas Brothers in Boston on July 17 and 18 and they were amazing! The first night we waited outside for the tour busses for 3 hours and saw Jordin Sparks, Garbo, John Taylor, Honor Society, and the Wonder Girls. No Jonas Brothers :( But that's okay because we had great seats! On the 17th we were front row lodge and for the 18th we were supposed to be up in the last row of the balcony but we snuck into 10th row lodge! It was so much fun! I can't wait to have floor for Los Angeles! It's gonna be amazing! If anyone else is going this summer you're going to LOVE it! Well, enough about Jonas and let's talk more about Channy!

Hope you like this chapter! It's pretty random :)

PS. The reviews that Chad reads are really in disguise as my best friends and I. I'm sure you can tell which one I am ;) I thought I'd give them a mini shout out through there. Hope it makes them laugh!

**Alphabet Weekends**

**Lasagna**

**13.**

* * *

**CPOV (Chad)**

I spent the majority of my day on Google. I mean, I wasn't missing out on anything because work was over, there were no important red carpets, and it there wasn't even any photoshoots. I just vegged on the computer. _On Google_, on the computer.

The hours I spent typing things into the search bar, had all been wasted on the same types of things.

_10 things to do to make a girl love you._

_Tips for dating._

_Spontaneous dates for your girl._

_Rules for kissing._

_How to make her fall for you._

By then, I still really hadn't found much I hadn't read or heard before except that... girls love home cooking. I knew that this would be perfect for 'my girl'. Sonny loved all that 'genunine' crap.

I actually was pretty excited for Sonny to come over today. Yesterday was a lot of fun, _cute_ even. I'm great at planning those 'movie moment' worthy dates. Come to think of it, I'm great at everything. I knew I really had to keep wowing her if I wanted to keep this bet going... not that I wanted to or anything. Just to win of course.

I mused for a while. I could totally get Isis to serve us a delicious meal. Sonny would be totally impressed. If you're wondering who Isis is, she's my family's personal chef. We also have a butler. I mean who_ doesn't_?

I refreshed the Google page and re-entered a new text: _dinner meals that start with L._

_Lamb, linguine, lobster, lentil soup, lasagna._

Mmm, lasagna sounded really good right now. I went back in my history files to _How to make a her fall for you. _Mumbling the contents of the page aloud I finally found the 'homemade dinner' part.

"23. Homemade Dinner - Women adore when men can cook. It shows that the guy has a compassionate side and is willing to have patience and hard work in the kitchen to show the girl that he cares for her. Try sizzling up a delicious plate of her favorite food and have an 'at home dinner for two,' decked out with romantic candles and frangrant insenses. Make sure she is aware you cooked the meal. She'll love you even more than she already does!"

_Great... _I thought.

Two problems with that idea. One, Sonny doesn't even love me to begin with. And two, that means I can't get Isis to cook the dinner. I'd have to do it myself... and Chad Dylan Cooper does _not_cook. Plus, I wasn't sure if Sonny even liked lasagna and that would be the only thing I'd be even minorly willing to prepare.

I was on the verge of rejecting the option when I found myself scrolling through the reviews and attempts of the date.

_Alec'sGirl14 at 2:01PM: ah! this was the sweetest thing my boyfriend ever did for me. he called me over and told me he had something special planned. i wore a fancy dress and we sat at his dining room table and had a candlelit dinner just for us. he made a yummy steak and potatoes. i never knew he could cook but he's a great one! as a bonus, we even took a walk on the lake and made out! any guy should definitely give this a try! _

_JonasGomezLovatoKnightFan at 11:31PM: ah! imagine a jonas brother doing this! :) i'd die! ... ooh, or sterling knight! :)_

_SingleLadyCarlyJ at 7:06PM: I just broke up with my long term boyfriend. He was getting really clingy and annoying. Maybe if he had done something meaningful and sweet like this, I would have given him more of a chance. Sorry, Ryan, you're too late. _

_Lokenny28 at 10:28AM: AW! i wish my boyfriend would do something like this for me! such a cute idea! i'd love him forever it he did! 333_

_MrsSBassi at 8:56AM: My husband surprised me with this adorable date a few weeks ago. It was amazing! I usually do all of the home cooking but my husband surprised me by flipping it and cooking a delicious pasta dish and even apple pie! I don't think I ever kissed him more than I did that night. Adorable memory! Totally worth a shot, you're wife will love you! _

_  
Matt16 at 11:11PM: i did this 4 my gf and she loved me! i dont cook alot so i just made pasta. it was still wicked good though. _

_CalleandChanningforever at 5:44PM: love this idea! sooo adorable! way better than all the same restaurant dates and stuff. i'm so finding a boyfriend so he can do cute stuff like this!_

I was stumped. Apparently, it's a great way to help win over a girl... but that means I have to cook! ... Ugh, what to do! Sonny was seriously driving me insane! I needed to win this and she just makes it so hard. She's so stubborn! _Stupid stubborn, stupid cute. _That's what I pondered for next couple hours and now you find me here.

'Here' being sprawled out on the cold granite kitchen floor surrounded by Isis's hardcover cookbooks which were flipped open to every lasagna recipe I could find. There are piles of ingredients covering the countertops and the refrigerator door ajar. The oven was smoking and I could tell that wasn't a good sign.

I jumped from the floor, grabbing the pink heart-imprinted ovenmits and tore the lasagna out of the oven. The meal was burnt to a crisp. Black from center to crust. Ugh. Into the trash it went, along with the other 4 lasagnas I attempted. The first one, I forgot the to add the cheese. It was basically regular pasta. That wouldn't cut a date for the letter 'L'. The second overflowed in the oven because I filled the pan to high. I knew my mom was going to have a fit later. Let's just say the third didn't actually look edible. Well it did, I guess, if you took away the green stuff on the edges, the broken eggshells, and the blonde strands of hair sticking out the left end. And the fourth was basically the same as the third. I had finally just burnt the fifth and now I was on my sixth.

I groaned. Six lasgnas in one sitting. Sonny how desperate are you trying to make me look?! I trusted, more like prayed, that I wouldn't mess this one up... _again._

Once more, I grabbed a new recipe book. This one was called '_World's Greatest Dishes'_. I rolled my eyes.

_Hah, yeah I'm sure they are the 'World's Greatest Dishes,' _I mused sarcastically.

Either way, I started reading the new directions on how to make lasagna.

8 ounces lasagna noodles

1 pound lean ground beef

1/2 cup chopped onion

1 jar spaghetti sauce

1 teaspoon garlic powder

1/2 teaspoon salt

1 teaspoon dried leaf oregano

1/2 teaspoon dried leaf basil

1 1/2 cups ricotta cheese

2 cups shredded Monterey Jack cheese

3/4 cup grated Parmesan cheese

I rushed around the kitchen hastily in order to get all of the ingredients. I was in a limited amount of time because it was already 4:45 and I texted Sonny, telling her to be here at 6. These lasagnas take at least 45 minutes to make and I've already been in the kitchen for a good 5 hours. I still had to get myself ready and decorate the table. You're killing me Sonny, you're killing me.

When I finally had all the ingredients set out infront of me. I followed the directions extremely carefully, my heart set on not messing this one up.

Cook lasagna noodles according to package directions; drain and set aside. In a large skillet, brown beef, onion, and mushrooms; drain well. Stir in spaghetti sauce, garlic powder, salt, oregano, and basil. In a 2-quart buttered backing dish (about 11x7x2-inches), layer 1/3 of the lasagna noodles, 1/3 of the sauce and 1/3 of the ricotta cheese, Monterey Jack cheese, and Parmesan cheeses. Repeat layers twice. Bake lasagna at 350° for 30 minutes, or until thoroughly heated and bubbly. Let stand for 8 to 10 minutes before cutting and serving.

I did as instructed. Each and every little word, making sure not to screw everything up. And after 15 minutes of agonizing preparations, the uncooked lasagna didn't look half bad. I think this could be the one!

I picked up the raw meal and placed it in the oven, which I had carefully affixed to 350°. I set the timer to exactly 30 minutes. I had an hour until Sonny got here so I had to speed up my cleanup time. I raced around the kitchen, shoving the ingredients back in the fridge and in multiple cabinets. I closed all of Isis's cookbooks and placed them back on her shelf.

_Good thing no one was home today to see my mess, _I thought. _If my mom knew I was doing all this for a girl, she'd never let me live it down... even if it was for a bet. _

Quickly, I wiped up the sauce splattered floor and swabbed down the counters so everything looked as it had 5 hours ago before this catastrophe. After a good 20 minutes worth of cleaning I was exausted.

Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't cook... never mind _clean_and yet, here is Miss Sonshine Munroe walking into his life and screwing around with everything. Why did I care so much anyway? Why did I make this bet anyway? It's not like I care if she likes me! Do I...? I shook the thoughts.

No, it definately not that I want her to like me. It's to prove _everyone_ likes me. Sonny's just getting in my head, trying to turn the tables so she can win the bet. Oh, no Munroe, _oh no. _

_Beep, beep. _

The alarm for the timer went off and I dashed to get it out on time. Don't need another burnt lasagna now do we? I used the same stupid pink heart ovenmits to pull it out and set it on the counter. I took off the mits and scrutinized the meal carefully, eyeing each detail.

Not too bad, not too bad. I had done it! The pasta was the perfect golden shade and the sauce was simmering a deep red. The cheese was beautifully melted inside and the smell it was giving off was tantalizing. I couldn't wait to eat this!

Even though, I have never really cooked before, this just proves that Chad Dylan Cooper can do anything. _Anything._

On that note, I realized it was 5:30, only a half hour until Sonny got here. I sprinted up the stairs to my personal bathroom, quickly undressing and turning the shower water on the hottest notch. I jumped in and instantly relaxed, cleaning up for a good 10 minutes before forcing myself to get out. Showers were practically my weakness. The hot pounding against your back, the way when you get out and blow dry your hair it becomes perfect. It's just so soothing.

I rushed to dry off and get dressed. It was a good thing I laid out my clothes because I only had about 20 minutes to blow out my hair and set the mood for the date. I hadn't decorated the table or anything! My perfect outfit consisted of a pair of dark jeans and a gray button down dress shirt. I looked in the mirror, my hair still sopping at the ends. If I started doing my hair now, it'd take me the rest of the 15 minutes I have left. Oh my God, I_ cannot _believe I'm saying this but my hair will just have to wait.

I dashed down the stairs to the spare closet where we kept all of our table settings. I grabbed a cream tablecloth, two tall candles, and a vase. I was back in the kitchen and as I glanced out the window an idea struck me. We're going to eat out on the patio in the moonlight!

I ripped open the sliding glass door that led to the patio. We already had a small table out there, sitting apon the stone ground. My yard is amazing. Magnificent for things like this. Surrounding the patio was a vine covered black fence with little twinkly lights and flower and rose bushes lined the perimeter. There was a pretty little water fountain in the distance and trees draped above. My mother's a great designer. The entire house and landscape was her doing.

The weather was also wonderful and the stars were out. _What a perfect night..._

I spread the table cloth over on top of the table, put the candles on the table and filled the vase with some water, setting it down in the middle between the two candles. I ran inside to grab a lighter and some China place settings. After laying down the places, glasses, and utensils I struck the lighter and lit the candles. I bent down to the closest rose bush and took out a single rose and stuck it into the vase as a finishing touch.

_The perfect, romantic setting,_ I thought, _too bad we're having lasagna. _

With five minutes left I dashed upstairs to do my hair. No way I could look bad for Sonny when she arrives. I knew she'd look _amazing. _

**SPOV (Sonny)**

I was singing, no,_ belting_out Demi Lovato's album songs that blasted loudly though my car as I was on my way to Chad's mansion. He texted me earlier to be over at 6. So, here I was at 5:58 driving down the twisting roads to his place in my floral print dress and strappy heels, bopping along to my favorite new Lovato songs.

I wasn't all that excited to see Chad tonight, hence the loud, distracting music. I had a nervous feeling of what he'd do for letter L ever since Tawni called me this morning.

*Flashback*

I heard my phone give off it's adorable little moo as I shuffled through my bag to find it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Sonny! I miss you!" Tawni's voice chirped from the other line.

"Hey Tawni! How've you been? I miss you too!"

"Amazing! And pretty! As always, but anyway Sonny. I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping tonight. I mean, I seriously haven't seen you in like 3 years!"

"Haha, how about a week Tawni? But I'm wicked sorry! I really, really wish I could come but I have a date with Chad tonight," I murmured. At that point I was actually kind of excited to see him because yesterday was really sweet but I didn't want Tawni to think that.

"So you two have finally admitted your feelings and are dating? Good for you Sonny!" she congratulated me genuinely.

"What?! Psh, no! I do_ not _like Chad and we are not dating! Well, I mean we _are_ dating but it's only for the bet," I explained, breaking into a nervous sweat.

"Oh, the bet, the bet. How could I have forgotten. How haven't you lost yet?" she questioned.

"What? Are you kidding me?! He so isn't going to phase me," I said convincingly, even though a small part of me was telling me otherwise.

"You keep telling yourself that Sonny. You're going to fall for him or it's just going to be the other way around. Either way, someones falling. But anyway, what letter are you guys on now anyway?" she inquired.

"L," I replied.

"Do you know what it is?"

"No."

"Well, I sure could think of some stuff that it could be," she stated matter-of-factly.

"What've you got?" I asked.

"Well, it is _L _and you know what starts with _L_?"

"What?"

"_Love_," she declared.

I practically choked on my saliva, "W-what?"

"You heard me. Love. Love songs, love stories, love letters, _making_ love!" she added.

This time I couldn't even choke on my saliva. I was speechless. She was right! Love was the most obvious thing for L! Why didn't I think of this beforehand!?

"Tawni! Shut up that's disgusting!" I screamed.

"Chill out, I was only teasing," she answered.

I sighed.

"Well, we'll do something another day Sonny. I'll call you soon. Have fun with _Chaaaad_," she said flirting-ly, extending out his name. I could tell she was sarcastically batting her eyelashes on the other end of the line.

"Bye Tawni," I huffed, pressing end.

*End Flashback*

I swear, if me and Chad did anything _love_ related. I would run home. Now not only was I nervous about what he had planned but I also missed out on a shopping trip with my friend whom I haven't seen in what felt like forever! Not to mention that, that _friend_ thinks Chad and I are perfect for each other. Ugh.

As I pulled into the heartthrobs driveway, my heart started pounding and I got a horrible rush of anxiety, like someone was following me. I ran to the door and started banging on it.

"Who is it?" I heard a distant voice call, _Chad._

"Who else would it be!? Unless you invited over 20 other people at exactly 6 o'clock for a date, open the door!" I screamed, banging some more.

It was a few moments before I heard delayed footsteps slowly moving down the stairs. I scowled but when Chad finally swung the door open, I had to catch my breath. He looked gorgeous! His hair was perfectly flipped and his eye was sparkly, only one, though. For a moment I almost forgot my agitation. Whoops, moment over.

"Took you long enough," I huffed. Instead of letting me inside he stepped out onto the front steps next to me, blocking the entrance.

"Hey, I'm not the one who counts the minutes on the clock to arrive perfectly on time," he spat.

"Excuse me for being polite. Now tell me what you have planned or I'm leaving," I declared.

"Oh, how polite of you," he mocked, "and no, I'm not telling you what L is for. You'll just have to wait."

I observed his smirk. "Listen Cooper, if this has anything to do with loving each other I'm out."

"Why Sonny? Afraid you'll fall for me too soon?" he teased.

I shot a daggered look at him.

"Chill, it doesn't. It's not bad at all... at least I hope," he said. He had a look on his face as if he was contemplating something hopefully.

I got a little nervous again.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"Nothing, nothing," he answered, then paused. "Come on let's at least start out on a high note. Umm... you look pretty."

"Thank... you?" I replied. It came out more of a question than an appreciation. "This is getting kind of weird. Let's go inside."

"No, we're going out back," he stated, shutting the front door and leading me around a cute little walkway which led to his rather large backyard.

When I saw what Chad prepared I was blown away. Out on his patio there was a table for two, decorated with a silk tablecloth and the finest China dishes. It was candlelit with a rose, classical music playing in the backround, and to top it off we were outside under the moonlight. It was probably the most romantic thing I'd ever seen.

As we approached the table he slid my seat out for me, allowing me to sit. He pushed me in and walked back towards his own chair. He sat and faced me.

"Chad, this is..." I started, looking around the scenery.

"Amazing? I know," he finished with a cocky smile.

"I was going to say romantic," I stated dryly.

"Oh, yeah that too," he said.

"So what does this have to do with L?" I questioned.

"How about you see when I get back?" he said as he stood up to go inside.

I nodded and he left. I just rested back in my chair and took in the beautiful scenery, waiting patiently for Chad's arrival.

**CPOV (Chad)**

As soon as I got back inside, I made a mad dash for my lasagna. I reached it and put a hand on it. Oh, thank God, it's still warm. If I had to reheat it, something would probably go wrong. Who knew what I was capable of after today. Cooking, cleaning, compliments... I didn't even want to know.

I picked up the pan of the cheesy meal and headed back out to the bubbly brunette. Walking slowly and carefully, I reached the patio and caught Sonny's reaction. Her whole face had lit up and she had a smile forming on her lips.

"Freshly baked homemade lasagna for the lady," I said in a charming manner, placing the pan down on the table in front of her. She took a big whiff of it.

"Chad! Did you make this? Or do you have some sort of personal chef?" she joked.

"Yes I do have a personal chef actually," I stated flatly.

Her face fell a little.

"But she didn't make this, I did," I declared proudly.

I thought she'd praise me or something but no, all I got was a fit of hysterical laughter.

"Chad D-dylan C-cooper cooked?!" she stuttered through her giggles.

"Yes, I did and all for you. So, you better shut your mouth and appreciate it," I warned.

She immediately calmed herself down and sighed. "I do Chad, this is really sweet. Just... unexpected."

"Well, when you go on dates with Chad Dylan Cooper, expect the unexpected," I announced.

She chuckled again as I sat down, "at least now I know what L stands for."

"Come on, let's eat. I'm starving!" I said, and I was. I hadn't had time to eat since breakfast due to my hectic kitchen schedule. She nodded.

I was about to cut into the lasagna when I remembered something.

"Drinks!" I shouted a little too loud, jumping up to go some. "Water or soda?"

She hesitated, "um, Coke please."

"Coming right up," I ran inside found a bottle of Coke and ran back to meet Sonny.

"That was fast," she stated.

"Chad Dylan Cooper is never slow," I said obviously.

She rolled her eyes as I poured some of the fizzy liquid into her glass, doing the same to mine after.

"Now let's eat," I re-declared, cutting into the lasagna.

Placing a slice on Sonny's plate I added, "I know it's not the classiest 'date' food but it's the only thing I could make that started with an L. Oh, and I've been craving it for quite awhile."

"It's fine Chad. As long as you're not trying to give me food poisoning," she said.

"I would never do such a thing," I replied, shocked.

"Eh, I wouldn't put it past you," she shrugged.

My mouth hung ajar for a moment before I realized Sonny was about to take a bite of the food. I crossed my fingers under the table and prayed.

_Please don't be bad, please don't be bad._

I looked up at her and when she saw my face she spit the food all over the ground. _Shoot. _

"Is it that bad?!" I asked worried.

She started laughing hysterically again, wiping her face with a napkin.

"Oh, God it is!" I muttered, sulking a bit.

"No, Chad the foods delicious it's just... you were praying aloud," she said chuckling.

I turned beet red.

"No I wasn't," I lied.

"I'm not even gonna bother arguing with you Cooper. I'd rather use my mouth to eat this good food than fight with you," she explained.

"Hah, so it is good!" I said.

"No kidding, I just said that like two seconds ago," she replied in a 'duh' tone.

I laughed. Scooping a bite of lasagna into my own mouth to taste. It was good! It was great actually. I was really surprised. I guess six times the charm.

I glanced over at Sonny who was eating hers happily.

"Hey Sonny?"

"Yeah?" she answered after swallowing her bite.

"I'm glad you like it. This was my sixth attempt at making you dinner. So, it's nice to know you like it," I confessed honestly.

"Aw, Chad. Patience and thank yous," she joked.

I rolled my eyes.

"You're welcome and you really didn't have to go through all the trouble to do this. We could've just ordered pizza," she stated.

"This is more meaningful," not realizing what I just said I added, "in theory."

"Yeah it's nice... hypothetically," she added, taking another bite.

We casually chatted as we picked apart the entire lasagna. I was overjoyed it came out that good.

_I'm pretty dang talented,_ I mused.

As we finished the last of the meal, Sonny sighed.

"I'm stuffed," she exclaimed.

"What?! Then what about dessert?" I asked.

"You made dessert _too_?" she questioned incredulously.

"Hah, no. Too much cooking for one day. But I have ice cream in my freezer," I replied.

"Hmm... I guess we could have just a little," she gave in.

"Coming right up," I said with a smile.

I stood up and went to fetch her the bucket of chocolate ice cream. Lately, the things I've been doing for her have been more genuine than scripted. It's been weirding me out but hey, if it makes her like me any more than she did before, I'm up for it.

I grabbed the ice cream and some spoons. There wasn't much left, might as well eat it out of the tub.

"Here we are, ice cream for two," I declared, motioning towards the spoons.

She clapped her hands in delight before digging her spoon into the frozen treat. I did the same.

"This fits the atmosphere so well doesn't it?" she asked.

I laughed, "Sorry Sonny. Doesn't get any more romantic than this."

She chuckled and dug in for more ice cream. As we ate, we actually were able to hold a steady conversation without arguing. I was getting better at this every day.

Before I knew it, I was scraping the bottom of the empty ice cream carton and we placed our spoons inside.

"What now? I feel like I'm going to explode. No more food please," she begged.

I chuckled. "How about this?"

I took the rose out of the vase and stuck it in her hair. She turned a crimson red and smiled sheepishly.

"Chad you really do work hard to win. Why'd you do all this?" she inquired.

"I heard home cooking is a great way to impress a girl you like," I stated.

_Oh, shoot did that just come out of my mouth!? _

"Or are trying to win over," I added.

"Well, it wasn't half bad. Thanks Chad," she said.

I thought it'd best not to say anything so I just smiled and sat down on the edge of the patio and patted next to me for her to join. She did after slight hesitation.

For the remainder of the night we just sat there, not touching, just enjoying the scenery and the beautiful night. I knew Sonny was shocked of everything I did tonight.

It felt much too soon when her phone rang and her mom told her she better get home. I walked her to her car and opened the door, allowing her to get in. She nodded and smiled in return.

"See you tomorrow," she sighed.

"Yep," I answered, "see ya."

She stuck the key in the ignition and pulled out of my driveway. She waved before finally going, leaving me standing alone.

After watching her drive away, I ran back inside and up to my room. I'd just leave the mess for Henry, my butler, to clean up. I got ready for bed and decided to listen to music. Tonight went amazing, I just hoped I could keep this pace.

I decided to check back on the website I was on for the date idea, maybe it'd have some ideas for tomorrows date. I was scrolling around the page when something caught my eye.

_1 recent review by:_

_SonshineMunroe at 9:08PM: I just came back from a certain heartthrob's house. This is what he had planned for our date. We're only dating for a bet but if he keeps up things like this, he might have a chance of winning. _

And after reading that I went to bed. My stomach doing flips all night long.

* * *

So who bought Demi's new album today?

I did!

And it's amazing! :D

Hearing her new music just makes me want to meet her a million times more!

Oh, and Sterling of course :)

So everyone cross your fingers and pray for me so, that I meet them at the Teen Choice Awards.

"It's my dream!" - Selena (Camp Hip Hop)

Haha, I had to do that :P

Well, hope you liked the chapter!

This was mostly in Chad's POV - sorry if he was a little OOC.

I'll get more in Sonny's the next one.

Dont forget to R&R!

- Stephanie


	14. M Is For Mini Golf

**Summary: **He's Chad Dylan Cooper for crying out loud! He can get any girl he wants... or so he thinks. So, how does he end up taking an unimpressed Sonny out on 26 alphabetized dates? A bet perhaps? Who will win? Pure Channy from A - Z!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing... I'm just gonna go sit and cry now. :(

**A/N: **Whoo! 400+ reviews! Thank you guys so, so, so much! :) It makes me so happy when I read ones like 'this is my favorite story' and 'update soon before I kill you'. Haha, I'm so excited. This being my first story and I'm only 13, it just makes me really happy! Umm, what to say, what to say... This chapter was kind of inspired by my first day at work. (Haha, I know 13 and already working.) But my family owns a driving range and I worked there for the first time on Monday to learn the 'value of a dollar' because my mom says I'm spoiled :P But it really wasn't that bad, it was actually kind of fun. I liked working the register and stuff but don't worry, I won't quit my writing job... it just might be a little delayed.

Enjoy this chapter!

PS. I saw Taylor Swift in Boston on the 31st and she was AMAZING! We ended up sneaking to front row and I got to touch her :) So much fun!

* * *

**Alphabet Weekends**

**Mini Golf**

**14.**

**SPOV (Sonny)**

_"Come Sonny, come ride with me into the sunset."_

_We were perched up on a white horse with a long, golden mane. I was dressed in a ball gown and looking behind me I saw him, his blonde locks and shining blue eyes, wearing metal armor. _

_"Why, yes Chad my knight. I shall, where we will live happily and forever."_

_"Kiss me my love."_

And as soon as our lips met, I awoke with a shrill scream.

There was no way I was having fairytale dreams about Chad. No, no, no way whatsoever. If Chad was to be in any of my fantasies he'd be the evil sorcerer or dragon that tries to get in the way of my true love. But no, he couldn't be my prince.

He may have acted like my knight in sterling armor yesterday (**A/N:** Pun intended :] ) but there was no way that could carry on.

I couldn't keep rejecting the thoughts from yesterday that wanted to keep replaying in my head. Chad was just so darn sweet! Six lasagnas... for me? I sighed. It really was the most adorable thing I ever heard of.

Last night when Chad said he read that girls liked home cooking, I checked the web for the website he got it off to see what else it said when I got home. Sure enough, I found the exact website and found the 'home cooking' blurb.

I 'awwed' while reading it because it just showed how much effort he was putting into this bet. Well, I don't know if that was necessarily a good thing because it's just going to make me have to build up more resistance.

That's what I had to keep in mind. Resistance. I was allowed to have as much fun and romance as I'd like on these 'dates' as long as when I got home, I still despised Chad as much as I did before this bet even started. The perfect plan!

After scrolling through the reviews and other articles on the page, I decided to have a little fun. I pressed the little green review button and a little box popped up.

I started typing: _I just came back from a certain heartthrob's house. This is what he had planned for our date. We're only dating for a bet but if he keeps up things like this, he might have a chance of winning. _

I smiled to myself. I thought that was good enough. I clicked post and then I smirked to myself.

_Maybe Chad would see this..._

_  
_Now being the next morning, at 11:31, I remembered I had an interview with Seventeen magazine. I groaned. I wasn't in the mood for any interviews. They all going to be focused around me and Chad's 'love life'.

_Stupid low-life gossipers, _I thought.

With that my phone went off.

_Must be Chad_, I mused.

"Hello?" I answered calmly.

"Good!" his voice screeched on the other line.

"Chad, what the heck?!" I was confused.

We hadn't 'good' 'good' 'fine' 'fined' in a while, why all of a sudden?

Chad chuckled, "Just kidding. We just hadn't done that in a while. I kinda missed it."

_Mind reader much? _

"Fine!" I shouted.

"Fine!" he repeated.

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So we're good?" I asked, laughing.

"Oh, we're so good," he quoted within his laughter. It soon subsided, "Now that we got that over with..."

He started to trail off. "Yes..." I waited, my eyes wide with confusion, even though he couldn't see me.

"Have you ever been mini golfing?" he inquired.

"I've been golfing but never _mini_ golfing," I explained specifically.

"Good because that's where we're going today," he stated confidently.

"Oh we are?" I asked suspiciously.

"Yes, we are," he declared once again.

"Okay, fine with me!" I chirped through my normally perky demeanor.

"See you at 5?" he asked.

"Umm, well my interview is over at 4 so yeah, I guess that'll be good," I answered.

"Kay_ good_," he started again.

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fi-" Chad started.

"Chad?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Too much for one phone call," I stated and hung up the phone. I smiled and rolled my eyes, heading down for breakfast and to get ready for the interview.

**CPOV (Chad)**

"Sonny? Hello? Sonny!" I shouted into the other end of the phone. Silence.

"Dang she hung up on me," I muttered, shaking me head, and pressing the flashy 'END' button on my phone.

I threw myself down onto my bed thinking about last night. Ever since that stupid dinner I haven't been able to get the bubbly brunette out of my head! Why did she have to be so stupid cute?

_Six lasagnas, six lasagnas for her! I'm never going to let her forget that one. _

_Oh, and what was with that note? I might win? I will win! The fact that I have her going on the Internet to post about how awesome I am just proves I'm winning. Duh._

_I wonder what she'd be wearing tonight..._

I shook all the thoughts from my head and opted to go for a jog. I still had some time to kill before going mini golfing while Sonny was at her interview and Chad Dylan Cooper has to keep his lean physique. I changed into some sneakers and grabbed my iPod and headed out. I needed to clear my mind anyways...

**SPOV (Sonny)**

It was now 2:25 and I was in my car driving down to the Seventeen magazine complex, wearing my light blue knee length dress. It had a sinched waist and I wore a black braided belt and black heels. Finally arriving at the building I was met by a lovely red headed woman named Laura.

"Hello, you must be Sonny Munroe," she greeted, sticking out her hand that wasn't holding the clipboard, "I'm Laura."

"Hi, Laura. It's a pleasure to be here," I said politely, shaking her hand.

"It's a pleasure to have you. Now follow me right this way and you can just relax while we set up the recorders and such," she explained.

I nodded and she led me to gorgeous white room. It was simple and extremely chic. There were hot beverages on the glass counters and a tray of assorted fruits and danishes. The Seventeen magazines were spread across the wall and a plasma was placed in the middle. It wasn't the first time I had been here but everytime I come it seems to get nicer and nicer.

I sat down and Laura left to go get her boss, Trisha so they could finish a few things. They left me alone in the empty room.

I decided to text Chad.

(**A/N: Chad** _Sonny_)

_Hey, I'm at the interview._

I waited a few seconds before he responded.

**And...?**

_And what happens if they ask if we're together or whatever?_

**Just tell them we're together. No big deal.**

_Yeah that's just the thing. We're NOT together._

**Technically you're right but everyone else thinks we are. Therefore, we're a couple.**

_*Virtual groan* Fine._

**Fine!**

_Chad! Not now! I've had enough of that for one day._

**Fine!**

_Look, I've gotta go. C U at 5._

**Fine!**

I put my phone back and rolled my eyes, groaning to myself.

The last thing I wanted was for Chad and I to be a real couple. I mean, let the gossipers think what they want, but the fact that we're actually going to go through with it and fake date... come on!

"Sonny! We're ready for you," Laura called from the doorway, interrupting my train of thoughts.

"Oh, yes of course," I said standing up quickly and following her out.

She brought us to a large room with a small oval shaped table in the center. We each took a seat and Trisha entered the room.

"Sonny! It's nice to see you again my dear," she sang bending over to my seat to give me a hug.

"Hi Trisha, long time no see," I smiled at her.

"Alright, well times 'a wastin`. Let's do this interview," she declared. Then we were off:

**17: Sonny its so nice to have you here again!**

_SM: Well it's nice to be here. Thanks for having me._

**17: Well, we only have so much time so lets get down to business. Who are so of your inspirations? **

_SM: My mom is definately a big inspiration. But if you're talking about career influences then probably Ben Stiller and Will Ferrell. Those guys are geniuses! _

**17: Hm, how about a favorite color?**

_SM: That's easy! Yellow of course!_

**17: Did you play any sports growing up in Wisconsin?**

_SM: Yes, actually I skiied quite frequently and I always loved playing soccer and softball. _

**17: Do you have a lucky number?**

_SM: Yep, it's the number 16. I don't know why, I've always just liked it. _

**17: Any favorite foods?**

_SM: Honestly, I don't think I can answer that because I eat everything! _

**17: I hear you and Selena Gomez are quite close now. Is that true?**

_SM: Yes it is. Ever since she stormed off the set of Chad's film we've been rather close. _

**17: Do you think this will cause drama between you and her best friend Demi Lovato?**

_SM: Probably not. Demi's a super sweet girl and Selena and I aren't that close so, there's nothing to be worried about._

**17: You also seem to be getting along better with Tawni now I see?**

_SM: Yes! She is actually one of my best friends now. Ever since I told her that I in no way had any intentions of trying to steal her spotlight we've been inseperable. _

**17: That's good. But you do seem to be stealing the spotlight with all of your success! How do you deal with all the fame and fans?**

_SM: My fans mean the world to me! Without them I wouldn't even be here right now. I just dont take anything for granted and I always keep myself grounded. I dont let the fame get to my head. _

**17: It's so nice to see good role models these days. Now, do you have any favorite musicians?**

_SM: Definately! Jonas Brothers, Demi Lovato, and Taylor Swift are without a doubt my favorites but I love all kinds of music. I have like two thousand songs on my iPod!_

**17: Alright, time to get down to the dirt. No more small talk. Are you single?**

I glanced down at my legs and inhaled, slowly letting out the breath. Here goes nothing. I looked back up at Trisha who had an amused look on her face.

_SM: No, Trisha. I'm not single._

**17: Gasp! Well, I guess the gossip on Tween Weekly wasn't lying wasn't it?**

_SM: No... of course not. Chad Dylan Cooper and I are happily together. _

**17: Aw, I'm so happy for you guys! How did you first know you were in love?**

_SM: Love?! Um, when I ... met him ... I guess?_

**17: Aw, how did you guys first meet?**

_SM: We were in the studio cafeteria and I was dressed up as my waitress character Madge. I was getting some frozen yogurt when he decided to come over and steal it. It was quite a scene but ever since then I felt an attraction for him._

**17: So all your arguing was fake?**

_SM: Oh, no. That was real. I can't stand him._

**17: But I thought you loved him?**

_SM: I do, its just you know love. It shows in funny ways._

I cringed at seeing how easily all of this came to me. At least the interview was practically over.

**17: Yes, yes it does. What is the best date you two have been on?**

_SM: Actually last night Chad cooked me some homemade lasagna. Yes, Chad COOKED. It took him 6 tries for him to get the recipe right and it was actually good. We had a nice candlelit dinner in his backyard. It was quite sweet. _

**17: Aww. Well, it seems our time is up. I wish you and Chad the best of luck, as seeing you are the new Zanessa. Hope you have a nice rest of the day.**

_SM: You too Trisha. Thanks again. _

With that, I was permitted to leave. I relievingly sighed as I scrambled to grab my things and thanked the women who were there. They delayed me while making me sign some things and take a couple pictures that they could give to their nieces who were fans. Now, I had 45 minutes to meet Chad at the golf range which was a good half hour away. I jumped in the car and after struggling to swap my heels to flip flops I started the ignition, taking off to Golf Country. The drive was long and aimless. I just drove quietly while singing along to my mix CDs.

**CPOV (Chad)**

"Excuse me, Chad Dylan Cooper, sir, what's your favorite color?" asked a nosy, fat man who worked at the register.

"Blue, now go away," I groaned.

I had been waiting a good 20 minutes for Sonny to get here. Yes, I was early but that still doesn't give her the right to be late, especially when you are being attacked by some creepy older fan. I already signed about 4 autographs, took a few pictures, and answered some of his questions. He was driving me nuts! I slumped back into the chair where I was sitting inside the golf barn/house/thing.

"Chips?" the man asked, stalking towards me with a bag of Lays and a mouth full of chips. When he said it crumbs of the snack fell from his mouth dripping with saliva.

"Ew, that's disgusting. Just leave me alone," I whined.

God, people are so annoying!

"Up for a couple rounds?" he asked again pointing to two clubs for the both of us with pleading eyes.

I immediately dashed out of the barn, letting the little chime on the door sound and ran to the parking lot. I'd rather sit in my hot car than deal with _that._

As I was walking with my head down, I felt a petite body crash into me.

"Watch where your going!" I snorted.

I picked up my head only to see the perky brunette whom I'd be golfing with this evening. She looked rather cute today in her little dress.

"Chad, I believe you need to watch where you're going," she remarked.

"Sonny, come on lets not start off the night badly," I cooed.

She shrugged unphased, "You started it."

I rolled my eyes. Sonny started leading me towards the register where we'd pick up our balls and clubs.

"So how was the interview?" I asked more sarcastically than I meant to.

Sonny grimaced at me. "Well apparently we're now boyfriend and girlfriend," she scoffed.

I grinned proudly and she sighed as we approached the counter.

"Let me just tell you that there is a man in here who was just creeping me out. He was practically hitting on me! It was horrible," I warned.

I was on the verge of sighing in relief when I didn't see him but ironically, the plump little man jumped up from under the counter.

"Chad!" he greeted like we had been friends for years.

I scrunched my face into a pained expression and didn't answer him. All I felt was Sonny's hand patting my shoulder reassuringly.

"Hi, two for mini golf please," Sonny ordered.

The man studied her for a moment.

"Hey! You're Sonny Munroe!" he screeched.

_Thank you Captain Obvious._

"Yes, I am and I'd love two for mini golf please," she tried again.

The man didn't care, "Can I have an autograph please!?"

"Um, okay but I'd really like to go mini golfing," she pleaded, signing the paper he handed her.

"Yeah, yeah sure. How about a picture?" he asked with a lunatic grin.

That's when I lost it. "Listen dude! All we want to do is go mini golfing! You either ring us up or I'm going to shred all of your newfound autographs! Got it?!" I threatened.

The man nodded and hastily punched in our order and grabbed two clubs.

"14 d-dollars please," he stated nervously.

I handed him a $20 bill and I got my change.

"Ball colors?" he asked.

"A blue for me and a yellow for Sonny," I declared confidently, seeing as how well I knew Sonny by now.

He passed us the balls and we were _finally_ off to the course.

"Hey Chad, how'd you know I wanted yellow?" Sonny asked with a smirk.

"I can read minds," I joked.

"Oh, really? What am I thinking now?" she asked.

"How much you want to kiss me?" I mocked.

"Close," she whispered, moving her head in towards mine so that our lips were only an inch apart. I could feel her sweet breath on my face and my stomach jolted. I closed my eyes preparing for what I thought was about to happen when I felt my ball and club being ripped from my hands.

I shot open my eyes only to see Sonny running from me all the way to the other course. She whipped her head around only to stick out her tounge and kept running.

I rolled my eyes and walked towards her. What a tease! Did I seriously think she was going to kiss me?

_Wow, Cooper you're pathetic. _

I picked up my pace a little, turning into a slow jog and finally wound up by her side.

"Too caught up in the moment Chad?" she asked with a smirk.

I felt my face heat up. "Psh, no. I just thought you actually were going to kiss me because I know you're desperately falling for me. Don't even deny it Sonny."

Now it was her turn to blush. "Oh, you wish Chad."

_Yeah, I do. _

Wait, what!?

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "Are we ever going to golf?"

"Are you ever going to get a normal sized head?" she scoffed.

"Hey, you should stop antagonizing me with the snide remarks or we're out of here," I warned.

She groaned and muttered something lightly to herself before placing her ball on the ground.

"Now how do you do this?" she pondered to herself.

I lightly pushed her aside, giving myself room to brag.

"Watch and learn," I declared, grabbing my ball and club from her hands.

I set them up in proper position and hit my blue ball with the club. The ball rolled over until it was a few feet from the hole.

I glanced over at Sonny who was watching me with a raised eyebrow and cocked head. I strutted towards the ball and lightly tapped it so that it fell in the hole.

I whipped around towards Sonny with a large grin. She sarcastically started clapping her hands like I just won an Oscar or something. I smirked as she went up to try.

"Don't laugh at me," she begged.

"I'll try not to," I said, holding down my laughter as she bent over awkwardly trying to hit the ball.

The ball flew across the grass and ended up hitting a fence from her heavy hit. With a thud it fell and from the fence and landed in one of the many streams.

I couldn't help myself and my stifled laughter became obvious. I quickly controlled myself and Sonny frowned.

"Ugh, I'll go get you a new ball," I offered.

I padded away, leaving Sonny standing in her same spot.

"Hi, can I have a new yellow ball please?" I asked the _same _obnoxious man.

"Oh, uh, yes of course, Mr. Cooper, sir," he stuttered, passing me a new ball immediately.

He must have been terrified of me since my little flip out moments ago because now he seemed scared of me. Psh, no one is scared of Chad Dylan Cooper. He's probably just jealous.

I stalked back over towards Sonny and placed the ball on the ground. After a few seconds of her struggling to find a comfortable position she looked at me pleadingly.

"Chad can't you just teach me the correct stroke?" she whined.

I sighed. It was going to be annoying if she's going to suck the entire game. Might as well help her now. "Fine."

Her frown turned into a slight grin as she went back down into her little incorrect position.

"Okay first you need to loosen up on your grip. You're practically strangling the life out of the club," I joked. She chuckled a little a did as she was told.

"Alright, now stand with your feet shoulder width apart and make sure the ball is in hitting distance of the putter," I explained.

She paused, "Wait- which ones the putter?"

I rolled my eyes, "The club Sonny."

"Ohhh," she said embarrassed. She spread her legs out and stood with good posture.

"Okay, that's a lot better. Now, just tap it straight. You don't want to hit it too hard but not too lightly either. Oh, and don't swing it like a baseball bat either," I shuddered at the thought of the last part.

I could just picture her letting go of the club and causing a window to break of even worse, her not letting go and it denting my flawless face! I inwardly gasped and cleared the thought out of my mind.

"Kay, I think I'm ready," she stated.

"Alright now swing," I encouraged.

She swung the club and missed the ball completely. I shook my head.

"Here I'll help you," I said.

_Wow, seriously? What is wrong with me? Helping people?_

Sonny smiled genuinely and nodded.

She got herself into the position and I paced over to her backside. I prepared to wrap my arms around her and get the onto the stick. I shook my body quickly.

Then I hesitantly took my arms and placed them around Sonny's waist... but as soon as my hands touched her clothing covered flesh I felt a pang of electricity shoot throughout my body. I felt like I got stuck by lightning.

On impulse, I immediately jumped backwards, taking my hands off of her. The feeling was gone.

"Woah. Chad, what's wrong?" Sonny asked sincerely, spinning around and looking at me, chocolate brown meeting ocean blue.

My face was hot and my breathing had picked up its pace. I was so confused.

"Oh, um, nothing there was just a, um, ... bee?" I covered up.

"Uh, okay..." she said, "can you help me now?"

I nodded nervously before placing my hands on her once more. The same feeling shot through me once again but this time I stood firm and tried not to let the fire burning inside of me get ahold of me. I wondered if Sonny felt the same way I did when we touched.

_I had touched Sonny multiple times before but why all of a sudden am I getting the electrocution feeling?_

I groaned in my mind as I helped Sonny choke up on her grip on the club. Our hands were on top of each other now and our bodies pressed together. It was extremely awkward and well... _weird_, but honestly, I wouldn't want it any other way.

**SPOV (Sonny)**

I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks as Chad replaced his hands on me. My heart was pounding rapidly and my veins were being jolted by electricity.

"Alright," Chad sputtered, "now we're gonna swing. Ready?"

I nodded slightly and in perfect synchronization our arms lightly slapped the ball all the way to the other side of the green. We watched in awe as the ball made its way near the hole, only about an inch away from falling in. After a few moments, a slight breeze swept by knocking the ball in.

"Hole in one," Chad murmered happily from behind me.

That's when I realized we were still clung on to one another.

"Uhh, Chad?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he answered oblivious.

I used my head to motion to our attached bodies, my face flaring up once more.

"Oh, right, sorry," he apologized while jumping off, trying to hide his embarrassment.

_I wonder if he felt it too? I'm sure that didn't mean anything though. It was just a little spark. Right? _

"Thanks, I think I get it now," I stated awkwardly, "come on lets go play the rest of these holes."

Chad nodded in agreement and we made our way to hole number 2.

Chad and I enthusiastically played all 18 of the mini golf holes. We casually chatted about our day and just life in general. Around hole 11 Chad accidentally slipped and fell a bit into one of the streams, getting his pants from the knee down all wet. It was funny seeing him all disheveled. It had been awhile since he embarrassed himself badly. We also went through about 3 balls each in amidst of losing them all. I could tell people were getting annoyed with us. I also did pretty well. Chad helped me a lot and he was actually really good himself. We didn't keep score but I knew for a fact he won.

Among all the fun though, there was an awkward vibe between us. Some unsaid feeling that was creating tension and weirdness. I really wanted to just feel fine but something was off. I just didn't know what.

When the two of us were finally finished, about 2 hours later, we brought back our clubs and balls. We were greeted by none other than the man that Chad seemed to despise the most.

"Have fun kids?" he asked.

I nodded and Chad scowled, handing back the equipment.

"Let me just say that you two are an adorable couple," he said proudly.

The two of us blushed madly.

"But we're no-" Chad started but then caught himself, remembering we were now a 'couple'. "Yeah, we do."

"Bye Chad! Bye Sonny! Please, please, please come back soon!" he begged.

Chad rolled his eyes and waved unenthusiastically, as we left for the car.

Once we were about of the man's hearing range Chad declared, "We are _so_ not going there again."

I chuckled and thanked him, telling him that I still had a good time, other than the creepy guy.

Chad and I jumped in the car and did our regular drive-me-home ritual.

The night really had been fun and even though I didn't want to admit it, the spark was the best part.

* * *

Sorry about the long delay in updating.

I feel horrible.

My schedules been PACKED and when I sit to write nothing comes out :(

It's not fun.

I also leave for Los Angles on Friday and I'll be gone until Tuesday so you won't be seeing any updates until at least next Wednesday.

So sorry :( ...

But trust me, I'm pretty sure you'll love what I have in store for the next date. Any guesses what it may be?

Well, hope you liked this chapter :)  
- Stephanie

PS. That little green button likes to be pressed ;]


	15. N Is For The Notebook

**Summary: **He's Chad Dylan Cooper for crying out loud! He can get any girl he wants... or so he thinks. So, how does he end up taking an unimpressed Sonny out on 26 alphabetized dates? A bet perhaps? Who will win? Pure Channy from A - Z!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing... I'm just gonna go sit and cry now. :(

**A/N: **Ah! Okay, go ahead and kill me. I know I've kept you waiting waylong enough. I'm so sorry :( I've just had a lot going on. For starters, Los Angeles was _amazing! _:D The Jonas concert was fantastic! I had front row and touched Nick and Joe! Haha, it was great! Also, I met like 15 celebrities at the TCA's (Jake T. Austin, Lucas Till, Ashley Tisdale, Daren Kagasoff, Kevin Jonas Sr., Honor Society, Meghan Martin, Jason Earles, Audrina Patrige, Rumer Willis, ect.) It was unbelievable... but! The best part was this... I met Demi Lovato's mom, Dianna!

You're thinking yeah, okay cool, whatever. Demi wasn't even there. Why is this such a big deal? It is because...

**SHE FREAKING GOT ME MEET AND GREETS TO MEET DEMI AND GAVE ME HER (DIANNA) PERSONAL PHONE NUMBER! **

So, I've been texting her and she's getting me three passes to Demi's show on the 24th in Manchester! When I met her she was the absolute sweetest woman! She offered the passes after I brought up the show and she hugged me like 7 times, no joke. I love her! I was literally in shock when I got the text from her!

Eep! So, the entire vacation was amazing but that was definitely the best part! The worst part was that Sterling was not at the TCA's :( ... but who knows, maybe he'll be at Demi's show? ;)

Alright, enough about me.

Hope you enjoy this long awaited chapter.

PS. Dianna has specifically asked for me not to give out the number so please do not ask for it because I can't give it to you.

PSS. I haven't even seen The Notebook so this is all based of what I've read and heard of. So mind me, there isnt much on the movie anyway :)

* * *

**Alphabet Weekends**

**The Notebook**

**15.**

**SPOV (Sonny)**

I woke up the next morning to the soothing sound of rain pitter patting on my windowsill. I was calm and relaxed, not agitated and embarrassed - my usual feelings after an outing with Chad. Maybe it was because I hadn't seen him in about a week...

I sighed and gentley lolled over onto my side, on the edge of drifting back into a deep sleep when.

_Mooooo, moooooo._

I groaned, stumbling off of my bed to grab the phone.

"Hello?" I asked, my mouth horse from being so dry.

"Sonny!" a voice screeched on the other line.

"Tawni?" I muttered drowsily, "what are you doing calling so early?"

"Oh nothing... I just got my new Tween Weekly in the mail!" she shouted.

"And...?"

She couldn't see me but I rolled my eyes.

"And what is the meaning of this!? _'Yes! She is actually one of my best friends now. Ever since I told her that I in no way had any intentions of trying to steal her spotlight we've been inseparable. ... That's good. But you do seem to be stealing the spotlight with all of your success! How do you deal with all the fame and fans?'" _she read aloud from the article.

"What about that?"

"I knew you were trying to steal my spotlight! See everyone thinks it!" she sounded like she was in tears.

"Tawni! No, the media just tries to make people feel good by complimenting them. You're still the prettiest and most talented on the show," I lied.

Well, I guess I didn't really lie but it wasn't the truth either. I didn't think I was better than Tawni but I didn't think I was worse. I just had to keep up her self esteem so she wouldn't drown me in her vanity.

She sighed, "I guess you're right..."

_Well that takes a load off my back_, I thought.

"But what is _this _about? '_No... of course not. Chad Dylan Cooper and I are happily together.' _Since when were you two official?" she snooped.

"Uhh, since like, psh, that article was written," I stuttered.

"Aw, I always knew you two would work out," she squealed.

This girl is seriously like bipolar (**A/N:** In no way, shape or form this is intended to hurt anyone) or something. These mood swings are ridiculous!

_Beeeep, beeep, beeeep. _

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Listen Tawn, I've got another call! I'll talk to you soon, kay?" I asked.

"Yup!" she chirped, "bye Sonny!"

"Bye!" I said enthusiastically and flashed over to the next line. My morning sleepiness has officially ended.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Sonny, whatttttado?" a voice spoke through an excited undertone.

It was none other than Chad.

"Why are you so perky?" I questioned suspiciously.

"Oh no reason... just a date tonight...," he made his tone sound less enthusiastic.

"Aww, Chad! You're excited to see me?" I gushed, smiling.

"Of course I am! Because tonight you're going to _looooove_me," he teased in a sing-songy voice.

"Yeah? And why is that?" I asked, my face turning more into a scowl.

"It's movie night at the Cooper estate!" he exclaimed.

"Chad, that is probably the most unoriginal date you've come up with so far. Plus, it doesn't even start with an N," I remarked.

"Not until you see the movie..." he muttered.

"What is it then?" I inquired.

"Oh nothing," he replied, "Just be at my house around 5ish."

"Fine, see you then," I sighed, "Bye Chad."

"Bye Sonnnn-ay," his annoying tone of voice was back.

I rolled my eyes and hung up the phone.

_Now time for some breakfast,_I mused and praced off down the stairs.

**CPOV (Chad)**

I smirked as I set the phone down and glanced over towards my choice DVD for movie night.

_The Notebook._

I know right? You're thinking why would Chad Dylan Cooper sit through a 2 hour long chick flick?

Heres why: Apparently,_ The Notebook _is a classic movie which all girls fawn over because the plot is so romantic and sweet. Honestly, I didn't care about the movie at all. I just know for a fact that girls end up bawling their eyes out during the movie because its so sad and they end up needing someone to comfort them (*cough* me *cough*). So basically, as Sonny is crying buckets of tears I will be able to sit next to her and hold her and stroke her pretty hair. Stupid pretty hair. Then she will love me forever! Perfect!

Confidently sighing, I flopped down onto the plush white couch I had in my bedroom. It was so early and even though it was summer vacation I was still in the 'wake up early for filming' mode. It sucked.

You'd think Chad Dylan Cooper would never have time for anything because he'd always be so busy at photoshoots, doing interviews, and at award shows. I mean, I did have a few of those things this week but the truth is, I have _plenty_ of spare time. Sometimes I have so much that I find myself doing this... sitting in my room, contemplating random things that mean nothing to me. Well not technically, for the majority of my time I find myself pondering about Sonny. _How should I tick her off today? I wonder why her hair is so shiny. Did she ever forgive me for that egg salad video? _

Today though, it was worse. My thoughts weren't focused on embarrassment and annoyance. They were actually the complete opposite.

_What the hell was that spark the other day!? - _was the main question racing through my mind... it had been all week.

When I felt it, it felt amazing. But now the real reaction is kicking in... _confusion. _

Its actually been kicked in for a while but its finally just hitting me.

I read in stories that when you truly love someone you feel this 'spark' and you get butterflies and you feel like you're flying. It's the best feeling in the world.

But the thing is I don't love Sonny! Heck, I don't even_ like _her! I practically hate her!

So how on Earth can you feel a spark with someone you hate?

_Come on Chad, you know you don't hate her. Man up and confess._

_Shut up Chad!_

_Na, na, na, na, na!_

_I'm serious._

_Yeah, and you seriously looooove Sonny!_

_No I don't!_

_Get out of denial! You know the real reason you want Sonny to fall for you. It's not to prove that all girls love you. You just want her for yourself._

_Psh, yeah right! She's gone as soon as I win!_

_Hah, think what you want. You're falling faster than she is. _

_No I'm not! _

_Yes you are._

_No!_

_Yes!_

_No!!!_

_  
YES!!!_

_Okay, fine. Maybe just a little. But how can I not when I'm around her everyday? Her constant perk and giddiness. If she just left me alone then I'd be fine. _

_No, you'd be lonely._

_Ugh, this is why I hate having free time! I shouldn't have rejected that small but crucial role in that stupid movie this summer! What is wrong with you?_

_We're the same person, moron._

_Again. Shut. Up._

I groaned and threw one of the grey silk pillows against the cold wall.

It was like I had the devil and an angel sitting on either side of my shoulders, constantly battling between right and wrong,

And neither side won, leaving me more confused than before.

I was going to be honest with myself, I did like Sonny a little bit. I think that after that spark everything changed. And after that thought, I physically crossed my fingers in hopes that it wouldn't get any worse.

Just then I got a little alarm reminder saying 'date with Sonny tonight'.

I mentally slapped myself before pressing 'ignore'.

Can't she just leave me alone?!

... Yeah! Leave me alone Sonny!

My excitement for the date from a few moments ago was quickly overrun by a sudden urge to do something independently.

_I'll just tell her some other time, _I mused, picking up the phone and hitting 'recent calls'.

The phone started ringing. I noticed she shuffled her usual Jonas Brothers ringbacks to a new one.

_'Hold on to whatever you find baby  
Hold on to whatever will get you through  
Hold on to whatever you find baby  
I don't trust myself with loving you'_

John Mayer... that's a first.

After the first chorus she picked up, "hello?"

"Hey Sonny..." I said awkwardly.

"Hey Chad. What's up?" she asked casually.

"Um, nothing. Listen... I have to cancel for tonight," I stated.

"What! Why?" she sounded oddly hurt... and shocked, he voice raising an octave higher. "I mean... why?" she asked again in a deeper and more monotone voice.

"Uhh... I just needed a little _me_ time. A little Chad time," I explained.

"Oh, I see... well, good luck winning the bet during your 'Chad time'," she almost sounded like she was about to cry. _What the hell?_

"So sorry Son-" I started but she hung up.

_Great, now she probably hates me and I'm back where I started. Damn._

Now I have two options:

1. Go make it up to Sonny

2. Have my Chad time

... Naturally, I chose the second option.

I stood from the couch and padded towards the bathroom..._time for a hot bath_.

**SPOV (Sonny)**

And just when I thought I was going to be having a fun day with Chad he calls and tells me he needs so time for himself. Like he never does anything for himself! His whole life revolves around himself. That's probably all he thinks about in his spare time. Chad, Chad, Chad. _Stupid jerk. _He's never going to get a girl to fall for him that way. Just when I thought he was finally softening, he goes and screws it up! I may be his 'girlfriend' but I still haven't fallen yet and at this rate I probably won't.

Now, I was stuffed from my delicious pancake breakfast. That will probably be the highlight of my day. There is nothing better to do now! I don't have plans anymore.

I groaned as I stormed up the stairs and thew myself on my bed, sulking. Chad really wasn't worth sulking over, was he? I mean, I dont even think its him that I'm sulking over. I think its just the fact that I finally thought he was becoming different but no, he isn't.

I rolled over onto my side and pressed play on my iHome, my yellow iPod set to a new favorite song of mine - Falling Down by Selena Gomez & The Scene (**A/N: **Haha, yes. I actually love this song. I wasn't really sure of it but when I heard it, I thought it was extremely catchy!).

_You walk and talk like your some new sensation  
You move in circles, you dont need an invitation  
You spend your money, you cant get no satisfaction  
You play if right so you can get the right reaction_

Hm, it's funny how this song describes Chad's current, and almost constant, behavior. I never really noticed that until now ...

I buried my head in my pillow as the rest of the song sang throughout the speakers. _Go away Chad. _Is it possible for me to go 5 minutes without thinking of him!? Gah!

I really needed to relax. Hmm, maybe a walk would clear my mind...

Ugh, it was raining though. Whatever, it'll probably be more relaxing anyway.

I shuffled through my drawers and grabbed some shorts and a basic tee. After lacing up my sneakers and grabbing a jacket I was out the door.

**CPOV (Chad)**

The feeling of the scorching bath water on my bare body was numbing. After I finally slipped into the water, getting over the fact my legs were on fire, I instantly felt soothed.

The tension in my back was released... unless that was from the deep tissue, Swedish massage yesterday... eh, whatever, and I finally could relax.

I searched on the side table next to my bathtub for the universal remote. When I finally found it I pressed play on my radio, instantaneously sending mellow tunes throughout the bathroom. I dimmed the lights using another button and with the third click on the remote I sent my aroma scented candles up in flames, sending sweet smelling butterscotch drifting about the room. _Yes, they were remote controlled candles. Haven't you ever heard of gas fireplaces? Duh. _

I finally laid my head back against the cushioned bathtub headrest and peacefully closed my eyes. I sighed in contentment. I taunted myself into believing that this form of happiness was a lot better than being trapped on a date with Sonny tonight. Even though, I knew it wouldn't have been as bad as I thought earlier. I really need to make it up to her.

_Hm, maybe I'll send her flowers or something..._

I brushed the thought aside because as of the moment it was Chad time. _Me time_. And not even Sonny was going to get in the way of it.

...

Bath time was over and I was now laying on my bed, dried in a bathrobe, except for my damp hair which was sprawled against my pillowcase. What a day this has turned out to be ... a bath! Wow.

_Well, I have to admit, it was a pretty nice bath. _

Hm, what else is fun during Chad time? Ooh, I know! That new video game I've been dying for and haven't been able to pick up!

I quickly got changed into something I could wear out and blew out my hair. _Did you seriously think I'd go out with a wet head? _Think again.

After finally getting to my normal Chad demeanor, I grabbed an umbrella from the hall closet along with my mother's car keys. Luckily, last night I was smart enough to remember to park my convertible in the garage. I thought today would be a better day to take my mom's car out instead of my roofless one. That wouldn't be smart...

Hopping into the drivers seat of my mom's black Mercedes, I opened the garage door and headed for Gamestop: gamers paradise.

...

After arriving at the small technological store, I spent the first 15 - 20 minutes signing autographs and taking pictures with these little 8 year old girls who were in there looking for Hannah Montana games for their Nintendo DS. Then an extra five struggling to get rid of a teenage guy fan, whom may I add, was a huge geek and probably an utter embarrassment to anyone who knows him. Poor thing. Whatever.

When I was finally capable of walking around the store unbothered, I gaited towards the Playstation section to pick up the new game, WWE Smackdown VS. Raw 2009 (**A/N: **Apparently, the `07 was popular but I have no idea about this stuff so, mind me :)).

Call me a nerd. Actually dont because Chad Dylan Cooper is _not_a nerd. I just love video games. And it just so happens that 95% of boys my age do, so that makes it perfectly okay.

After snatching a copy of the game, I made my way to the register and gave this fat, bearded man my credit card. He was the classic gaming dweeb, like in all the movies. He had a funny look on his face and I knew this wasn't going to fly smoothly. Before I knew it he whipped out a Darth Vadar mask and put it on.

"Chad Dylan Cooper," he spoke in the deep, 'Vadar' voice, "I am your father."

He grabbed a light saber from under the counter and pretended to battle me. I stood there, unmoving, while Darth here 'attacked' me. He gave up and then did that annoying deep breathing thing for about 5 minutes. I stood there tapping my foot impatiently until I finally lost it.

"Know what? Gimme that!" I screamed at the freak.

His eyes widened and he immediately stopped and wrung up my order.

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little excited for the Starwars movie that comes out next week," he explained hastily.

"Psh, a little?" I murmured to myself. "Besides I was invited to the premiere. It wasn't even good."

"You take that back!" he shouted.

"Why don't you make me?" I sneered.

He whipped out the light saber again and right before he was about to 'attack' I grabbed my bag and credit card and ran.

What a day this is turning out to be...

Back in the car on my drive home my thoughts drifted back to Sonny... hm, flowers... chocolates? _How could I make her forgive me? _

**SPOV (Sonny)**

I arrived back home from my walk and the door closed with a loud clang. I stood in the front hall of my house drenched from the buckets pouring from the sky. Shivering I strode towards the nearest hall closet to grab a towel and as I dried off my feet and legs and headed up to my bedroom.

_Ugh, this weather is disgusting._

I peeled off my drenched clothing and tossed them in the dryer, setting the time for a good 40 minutes.

Freezing, I dashed to the bathroom to turn on the shower.

_Nothing like taking a steaming hot shower after a walk in the rain._

I jumped into the shower and soaked myself, even more may I add, in the scorching water. It felt so good, the pounding on my numb back. I relaxed, washing myself before finally just standing there peacefully in the water. It was so soothing. (**A/N**: I know you're thinking, what's with all the showers in this chapter? ... I don't know either! Haha)

After about 40 minutes of just shower serenity I hopped out and dried off for good.

I trailed back into my room and put on my cutest pj's to keep me in a better mood. They were lavender colored pants with little yellow suns scattered on them, my mom bought that as pun for my name - sunny, and a matching tank top with a huge sun across the front.

I went back into the bathroom to blow out my hair so I wouldn't have to walk around with it soaked - I did that enough today.

After about a half hour of seeing how pretty my hair looked blown out I decided I would paint my nails too. Might as just do a full on mani pedi.

I shrugged to myself and took out my 'At Home Spa' kit. I decided to paint my nails a lovely shade of pink. I exfoliated my feet, moisturized, clipped, filed, painted, and did just about everything to my nails before they finally came out looking snazzy a good hour later.

Next, I decided I'd get a bite to eat and spend the rest of my night rewatching some of my favorite old kid movies.

I stalked down the stairs and heated up the leftover meatballs and pasta from dinner last night and popped in an old favorite of mine, _The Lion King. _

I snuggled into my couch and prepared for an evening of G rated fun.

**CPOV (Chad)**

"This game is horrible!" I screamed at the TV as my wrestler was beaten to the ground for the 7th time.

"It's so defected," I complained once more.

_Ugh, Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't lose._

I turned off the game and threw myself on the couch. Ugh, I would've had much more fun with Sonny tonight.

_... Hey, maybe it's not to late to have movie night!_

I picked up my phone about to dial her number but then stopped. I knew what I had to do to make it up to her so she'd like me again.

I quickly pressed in the number to my mother's personal florist and started my plan.

**SPOV (Sonny)**

As I was nearing the end of my third movie of the evening, _Finding Nemo_, I heard a sharp tapping on the door.

"Knock, knock," chirped a voice.

I knew that tone from anywhere... _Chad._

I paused the TV and stood up to answer the door.

_At least he didn't kick it down like last time, _I mused.

I opened the door to reveal a slightly disheveled Chad Dylan Cooper holding a bouquet of white tulips.

"What do you want Chad? We don't have plans tonight remember?" I spat.

"Yes, I _remember_," he scoffed back, "Someones not looking at sunny as their shirt."

I looked down at the sun on my chest and glared at him.

"But I wanted to make it up to you," he added, extending his hand to give me the flowers.

I looked at them and wrinkled my brows in confusion.

"I looked it up. White tulips are a sign of forgiveness. Do you forgive me Sonny?" Chad begged with puppy dog eyes.

I glanced down at the flowers and then back again at his 'sad' face. It was really sweet of him to come all the way here during his 'Chad time' just because he wanted our relationship to stay cool... unless it was just for the bet! I could feel my anger rising but I calmed myself immediately. He's being nice, it's the least you could do.

I sighed and accepted the flowers from him, bringing them up to my nose and back down.

"You know Chad, if I wasn't so nice I would've slammed the door in your face as soon as I saw you but since you were actually being kind, I forgive you," I explained.

He smiled, "now are you gonna let me in or not?"

"Chad we don't have plans anymore. You should head home," I directed.

"No I can't do that because I just brought movie night to the Monroe residence!" Chad exclaimed enthusiastically pulling a DVD out of his jacket.

"_The Notebook_? Really, Chad, really?" I mocked.

He grinned.

"Eh, well I guess it's just one more movie for me to watch tonight. I have nothing better to do now anyway," I agreed, shrugging.

Chad stepped inside and removed his leather coat. I put it away in the coat closet before going back to see him.

"Come on we'll go back into the living room to pop this in. My other movie is probably ended by now. Feel free to make yourself comfortable," I offered.

He nodded and strode into the living room, plopping down onto the sofa and kicking off his shoes and putting them on the coffee table. I raised an eyebrow at him and he chuckled,

"You know, just getting comfortable," he teased, nestling into the cracks of the couch.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the pile of blankets on the floor and tossed them ontop of him.

"Hey, hey, watch the hair!" he warned.

"Chill out Chad, its just me. I dont care what your hair looks like. Besides your looks aren't going to get you anywhere in this bet," I declared.

"I know, they're just a bonus," and with that he flipped his hair and grabbed the remote.

I put the DVD into the player, removing _Finding Nemo _carefully, and put it away. Within moments, _The Notebook_menu was displayed across the screen and I pressed play.

After flicking off the lights I went to take a seat beside Chad who was now covered in blankets and curled up in pillows. A few minutes into the previews I remembered something.

"Snacks!" I exclaimed jumping up, obviously catching Chad off guard as I noticed him looking a bit shaken.

"Do you want anything?" I offered to him.

"Umm... whatever you're having I guess. Oh and iced tea!" he replied.

"Of course your highness," I said sarcastically.

He gave me a somewhat playful, somewhat annoyed glare.

"Be right back," I huffed before stalking into the kitchen, leaving Chad to watch all the old previews by himself.

Back in the kitchen, I tossed some popcorn in the microwave and as I waited I pulled out a box of assorted chocolates my mom won in a raffle at work. They are so good, filled with either coconut, carmel, or peanut butter filling... they're to die for.

I poured Chad a glass of iced tea and another for myself.

Waiting for the popcorn to finish in the microwave I just listened to the clicking of the timer and Chad's occasional comments from the other room.

_"Ugh, that movie was horrible."_

_"I am so much better than Leonardo DiCaprio!"_

_"Hey, I remember having that small but crucial role in that movie when I was 7."_

_"Look Cameron Diaz... ooh, she really needed that haircut!" _

_"Sweet! A talking seahorse!"_

The timer finally went off and I brought the goodies back into the other room for Chad and I to share.

I kept thinking how sweet it was for him to do this. It was completely spontaneous too, which was something I'd never expect. I also couldnt believe we were watching _The Notebook!_ I wanted to double over laughing when I saw that. I did, somewhat, but I also realized that I bawl my eyes out during this movie.

_Great... just what I needed. Chad to be my shoulder to cry on. _

"Here's your iced tea," I said, as I passed Chad his chilly drink.

He gave me a appreciative nod and accepted the drink before turning back towards the screen. The movie was about to start.

I settled down onto the couch next to the blonde TV star and made myself comfortable. The bowl of popcorn and chocolates burrowed in between our blanket draped bodies.

I had to admit I was really comfortable, though, have Chad so close to me again sent cold shivers down my spine and my hands got kind of clammy. _Why on Earth was I nervous? If that is even what that's a sign of. Ugh, whatever._

The opening scene began and I laid back, ready to absorb the 2 hour love story. I reached for a handful of popcorn popped it into my mouth and the movie began.

The movie focuses on an old man reading a story to an old woman in a nursing home. The story he reads follows two young lovers named Allie Hamilton and Noah Calhoun, who meet one evening at a carnival. But they are separated by Allie's parents who disapprove of Noah's unwealthy family, and move Allie away. After waiting for Noah to write her for several years, Allie meets and gets engaged to a handsome young soldier named Lon. Allie, then, with her love for Noah still alive, stops by Noah's 200-year-old home that he restored for her, "to see if he's okay". It is evident that they still have feelings for each other, and Allie has to choose between her fiancé and her first love.

The first 45 minutes pass and so far I haven't gotten watery eyed. Who knows maybe because I've seen this movie 6 times it won't make me cry anymore?

I glance over at Chad who is sitting there, rather awkwardly now, hands by his sides and propped against a pillow. He didn't seem very focused on the movie but more or less thinking about something else... intently.

Another 10 minutes go by and I realized our popcorn bowl was empty. I picked it up and placed it on the floor, Chad eyeing me while doing so and as I sat back up he scooted a little closer so that our legs we barely touching under the canopy of blankets.

I raised my eyebrow at him and he just shrugged lightly.

"More comfortable," he murmered before returning to the movie, but that same look shown on his face that it had for the past half hour.

I squirmed a bit suddenly feeling a little nervous.

Not too long after, the scene where Allie meets her new fiance, things got really awkward. The part in the movie was sad but the fact the Chad kept stealing glances over at me, pondering to do something. I knew what was coming next.

He 'yawned' and ever so slowly placed his arm around my back.

I didn't dare look at him. I just sat there, still, unmoving.

Another half hour into the movie, around the climax, things got really bad. I started to sob. I knew that it wasnt good because Chad would try to console me.

He looked at me after hearing the soft, choked cries come from my mouth and then pulled me closer toward him. I stiffened but after watching the next couple minutes, ended up crying harder and burying myself into Chad's embrace.

I looked up only to see the faintest of a smirk plastered on Chad's lips only before going back to the movie. Who knew what this boy was up to.

That's basically how the entire movie went on. I barely even noticed what was actually happening between Chad and I because I was too focused in on Allie and Noah's dramatic love life.

By the final scene of the movie my eyes were flooded with tears and Chad's arm was wrapped around me in a comforting manner, rubbing small circles on my back. It didn't do much help though, just made me feel all tingly.

"That movie really is deep isn't it?" Chad inquired, a hint of a smirk still on his face. I wondered what he was thinking. Probably something along the lines of 'wow, Sonny is such a sensitive wimp.'

I nodded, drying some more of my tears.

"Go ahead and cry some more if you need to. I'm right here," he offered.

I shook my head.

"Thanks Chad, again for coming over. I didn't think you'd have the heart to come over here and be so apologetic," I praised, wiping the final few tears from my eyes, chuckling lightly to myself.

"Well, I just didn't want you to be mad at me. I felt... I felt..." he stuttered, his smirk fading.

I motioned with my damp hand for him to get on with it.

"Gui- g-guilty..." he finished.

At the sound of that my eyes lit up and widened, suddenly all of the movie sadness disappeared.

"Chad Dylan Cooper felt _guilty_?" I said aloud, "_guilty_."

Chad looked down and twisted his foot around on the floor, blushing from embarrassment.

"Chad I seriously think we've hit the apocalypse. You've already felt caring, embarrassment, guilt, and a spark! What could happen next!" I stated sarcastically.

Immediately after the words came out of my mouth I slapped my hand over my mouth praying he hadn't heard the last things I said.

I did _not_ just say that! I did _not_ just admit that there was a spark between us! _Oh God._

I awkwardly cleared my throat, "um, I think it's time you should be heading home. Thanks for, um, making it up to me, I guess."

His shocked face grew from wide eyed to extremely cocky.

"Spark?" he inquired.

"Uhh, yeah... on that _really_hot day the other day... and that brush fire... started in the woods. There were sparks and asphault flying everywhere," I lied... horribly may I add.

"Oh, yeah? And how'd you know that I felt a spark?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Um, I could just tell. You looked a bit shaken," I lied... _again._

"Oh really? Because I believe I felt the spark with you," he replied.

I wanted to burst out laughing but I was too in shock. Now it was his turn to slap his hand over his mouth.

"Oh, so you admit it then?" I asked with a smirk, "You admit you felt a spark touching me?"

He blushed.

"Hm, looks like you're falling for me too Chad," I remarked.

_Woah, Chad felt the spark too... that must mean something..._

He grinned, "too?"

I mentally slapped myself.

"You just keep indirectly admitting you like me Sonny. Funny, funny, little Sonny. It's only a matter of time before your in la-la-love," he mocked.

I smacked his arm.

"Well maybe if you stopped trying to play around with my mind I wouldn't keep messing up what I'm trying to say. No I don't like you and I am _not _going to be in love with you!" I spat.

"Ouch Sonny, that hurt. I come over here and make it up to you and I get this. You're not being a very good girlfriend," he complained sarcastically.

"Oh please Chad, this whole bf/gf thing is the fakest thing in the world. I don't know what intrigues people about our relationship so much," I scoffed.

"Well, I don't either. Gosh, Sonny you're so stubborn! I'll just take my movie and leave," he exclaimed, taking the DVD out of the player and putting it into its case.

"Good," I started.

"Good!" he repeated.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

And with that Chad slid on his shoes, snatched the DVD, and slammed the door behind him.

_Ugh, does everything have to end in an argument? I'm pretty sure our life is more melodramatic than those in The Notebook. _

Moments after Chad's drastic exit something shiny and brown caught my eye in the coat closet. _Chad's jacket. _

I instantly grabbed the coat and whipped open the door, calling out to the boy who was now about halfway down the street. _Shoot, I just missed him. _

Closing the door, I headed back into my room and tossed the jacket on my bed.

_Oh well, his loss._

* * *

Well, apparently the concert has been postponed until October 29 :(  
So I cant meet Demi for two months ...

Sterling was also in Boston last week with Matt Prokop.

Sadly, I never saw him :(

Haha, well hope you liked this chapter :)

I tried to shake things up a bit and make it random.

Again, sorry about the wait.

- Stephanie :)

PS. See that button? I'd like you to press it and see what happens ;)


	16. O Is For Opera

Summary:

He's Chad Dylan Cooper for crying out loud! He can get any girl he wants... or so he thinks. So, how does he end up taking an unimpressed Sonny out on 26 alphabetized dates? A bet perhaps? Who will win? Pure Channy from A - Z!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing... not even Sterling who's tied up in my closet... ;P

**A/N: **Okay, so in the past months I:

a. met Demi Lovato & had her do an interview for me.

b. stayed in touch with Demi's mom.

c. booked a vacation to Paris and Rome.

d. drowned myself in private school applications.

e. saw Nick Jonas & The Administration from front row.

f. cut my hair really short.

g. had my wisdom teeth removed.

h. dated "the most romantic guy ever," and we were over a week later... ah, love.

i. have found myself addicted to going to the gym (my favorite classes are pilates & spin).

... Just a little taste

I give you the rights to stab me for taking so long... but not completely to death... because then I can't finish the story :)

It may take me long to update but I'll never abandon you guys!

* * *

**Alphabet Weekends**

**Opera**

**16.**

**SPOV (Sonny)**

I woke up the next morning sprawled across my bed. Drousily, I took a deep breath and basically started choking on the strong aroma of Axe cologne and peppermint gum. Coughing hysterically, I rolled over thinking I'd be greeted by the sleeping body of Chad Dylan Cooper, but luckily it was just his jacket that he left behind.

I sat up and took in some clean breaths. That boy really needs to loosen up on the perfume. I coughed once more and reached for a glass of water.

Instead of actually taking the bottled water laying on my bedside my fingers drifted over towards my phone, perched to the side of the water, wanting to check for any unread messages.

Of course there were some.

_From Tawni: heeey! just finished watching a whole marathon of the first season of SR! cant wait till filming starts in 2 weeks :D - Today at 2:23AM_

_From Mom: morning sweetie, went to do some errands. let me know if you need anything! - Today at 10:34AM_

_From Mom: or let me know if you need anything from the grocery store. - Today at 10:35AM_

_From Twitter: (a)Jonasbrothers - go check out our new video BOUNCE!!! - Today at 10:41AM_

_From Chad: hey, plans for today: meet me at the old theater down on sunset at 4. wear nice black clothes. - Today at 11:38AM_

I replied back to them all.

_To Tawni: i know! i cant wait to see everyone =)_

_To Mom: i dont think i need anything. ooh, actually, pick up some trail mix for me!_

_To Twitter: RT (a)Jonasbrothers: - ahahaha just watched the video! you guys are a riot! :)_

_To Chad: fine. ... but why black?_

That really did make me question out loud, 'why black?'

It's Chad. I'm sure he'll be up to something. I exhaled and fell back on my bed.

**CPOV (Chad)**

I woke up this morning with the absolute, most original idea ever for the date letter O. Even though I was pretty sure Sonny was mad at me I knew I just had to do it today! She would definately get over her little grudge after she's sees the joke I had planned.

And a joke for Chad Dylan Cooper? Yeah, he may be on a drama but, he can be funny.

I could picture Sonny and I sitting in the back row of the balcony, dressed in all black with viking hats on our heads, laughing hysterically while we mock the fat, braided haired lady on the stage.

This would all run perfectly. I just knew it.

I decided to text her instead because at least if we got into an argument I wouldn't have to put up with the cute little voice of hers over the phone. Not that it's cute or anything of the sort...

20 minutes later I got another text from Sonny. She asked why we need to wear black. I wanted to tell her that we were going to be spies or something but I decided not to lead her onto the wrong topic. She'd end up coming to the show with a flashlight, ski mask, and screwdrivers. Then we'd be kicked out of the theater within seconds, people thinking we were about to commit a crime.

I decided to say it was a surprise.

Sonny didn't respond.

The opera - that's what O stood for - was later on this evening so I still had plenty of time to relax until then. I decided to call up my buddy Devon from the Falls. I hadn't seen him in weeks. Lately, I've been so involved with Sonny and the press that I haven't had time to chat with any of my old pals.

I scrolled through my phone and pressed on Devon's contact. He picked up after three rings.

"Hey man, how's it going up there in San Fran?" I asked Devon.

"Hey Chad, long time no talk," he replied. "It's great up here dude. A lot less dramatic than at the Falls."

"Devon! I thought we agreed to stop insulting the show! We can't keep complaining about it's drama... at least you can't," I explained shocked.

"Chad, chill. I was just saying. No need to get all defensive. You call it dramatic all the time!"

"That's because it's _my_ show." I made sure to emphasize 'my.'

Devon sighed, "Why'd you call Chad?"

"I wanted to talk to muh brah," I stated obviously.

"What'd you want to talk about?" he asked.

_Hmm, I guess I didn't think about it that far. _

"Just to see if anything new is going on. You know, everyone's away. It's nice to keep in touch."

"True. I've just been really busy up here. My parents rented this huge yacht, and we've been on it practically everyday. It's fun, but it gets a little monotonous. It's a good thing I have Becca with me."

"... Becca?" I asked quizzically.

"Yeah," he sighed dreamily. "I met her up here when we arrived. We've been dating for about a month and a half. She's amazing dude!"

"That's great Dev," I complimented.

He continued, "I mean - if you weren't dating Sonny, I would totally hook you up with her cousin Charlotte. She's-"

I cut him off, "Wait, wait, wait! Me dating_ Sonny_?! Hahaha, why would you ever think that?"

"... Um, Chad, it's all over the headlines."

_Shoot, I forgot about that._

"Oh, uh, right," I mumbled.

"So how are you two doing? I can't believe you never told me that you finally asked her out. It's about time! You two have been in denial forever," Devon chuckled.

"We have not!" I shot back.

"Woah, sorry. I just thought you would've made your move sooner. Everyone at the Falls knows how much you liked each other. At least now you both can share it!"

I went silent for a moment.

"Chad?" Devon questioned.

"Hi, sorry," I muttered.

"So... what about you? I told you about Becca. It's time for you to spill," he demanded.

"Uh, yeah Sonny's great. We still argue a lot, but it's better. I just love getting her all fired up. It's so cute... stupid cute," I rambled.

"Haha, sounds just like you two. Ah, hold on."

I heard a sultry voice calling in the background of the phone. It must have been Becca.

"Hey, Chad. Sorry I gotta go. Becca needs me. See you in three weeks for filming. Peace bro."

"Bye Dev," I said and hung up.

I fell back on my bed, and Devon's words spun throughout my mind.

_... Denial forever._

_... How much you liked each other._

_... Stupid cute._

_... Sonny._

I was officially confused. I mean, I thought I was confused before... but now! This has reached a new level. Is that what all of this was? _Were Sonny and I really in denial?_

Apparently, everyone at the Falls saw our 'chemistry.' I just don't understand how you can have chemistry with the bane of your existence. Besides, they have it all wrong. Sonny and I are only dating for this stupid bet. We're still are, and always will be, enemies.

It didn't matter that I thought her hair was really pretty and made me want to run my hands through it. It didn't matter that I thought she had the cutest laugh of everyone I know, and she is really funny. It also didn't matter that when I touch her I get little tingles that trickle throughout my veins. These didn't matter because they didn't mean anything.

... Or did they? _I'm really just psyching myself out. _

I knew who I really had to call.

_Portlyn._

I dialed up her number considering I swapped her speed dial out for Sonny's number...

Hm, that sounded obvious.

She picked up after the first ring.

"Hey Chad," she greeted.

"Port, I have a problem. I know it's rare because Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't ever get problems, but since you're a girl and my best friend I thought you'd be able to help me out with this," I explained.

"Shoot," she demanded.

"... So there's this_ girl_-" I started.

"-Sonny?" Portlyn interjected.

I told a deep breath and sighed, "... Yes."

"Hah, knew it."

If there was one thing that Portlyn loved more than _Mackenzie Falls _it was being right. I could picture her flipping her hair at this very second. Though Portlyn may be completely clueless when it comes to real life situations, she is great with fashion and relationship advice. She's had plenty of experience. Over the years of working on our show, her and I have become really close friends. We're actually alike in many ways, besides the fact she has female parts and can get very obnoxious. We both love _Mackenzie Falls_; we both love being at the top of our game; and we both love looking good. Yeah, I guess you could say we're twins.

"... Anyway," I began again. "You know how we made that bet? The one saying that she'd fall in love with me after 26 dates?"

"Don't even tell me that you're quitting! Chad I told you that you'd wimp out! God, you're such a baby!" she rebuked though the speaker.

"Stop it! I did not quit!"

"Well that's good," she replied.

I rolled my eyes. _No kidding. _

"_Anyway, _we're basically halfway through the alphabet, and I still think that she isn't falling for me," I explained.

"...So?" she asked in a whatever tone. "You still have like 15 dates left. Just use persuasive speech and woo her over around letter W. Piece of cake. Besides, didn't you two watch _The Notebook _like a week ago. Isn't that like the most romantic thing ever?'

"One, it's not a 'piece of cake,'" I mimicked. "Two, that movie was pathetic. And three, we just ended up fighting like we always do."

"What do you guys even fight about?" she questioned.

"I don't know. There's just always something. If I say one wrong thing she snaps at me. It's so hard!"

"How so?"

"Well, I'm just confused. I really just can't charm Sonny into falling for me. I've tried it, and it doesn't work. She's either immune to my Chadliness or I'm doing something wrong... and I _never _do anything wrong."

"Chad, we all know you could get any girl to fall for you if you try hard enough. She's definitely not immune. You two have too much chemistry for that to be possible."

"See there we go again!?" I screeched.

"What?!" she raged.

"Sorry," I apologized, "it's just that everyone keeps telling me that! I don't see it at all either! Apparently, everybody at the Falls sees it too! It's driving me crazy!"

"Are you sure she's not driving you crazy?" Portlyn teased in a sickly sweet tone while making kissy noises.

"Port stop! You're supposed to be helping me!" I cried in frustration.

"Well, I still don't see what the problem is!" she yelled.

"The problem is that I think that I'm falling for her too!" I screamed.

_... Oops. _

My mouth hung agape. I had no idea where that just came from. _Back out right now Chad, hang up the phone. You don't need any more harrassment today. Just hang up the phone. _But it was too late.

"Ah!" Portlyn shrieked. "I knew something deeper was going on!"

"Port stop! ... Again! I do not like Sonny! I'm just confused! ... Again!"

"Yeah, yeah. Tell me what you want Chad," she giggled.

"It's true," I moaned, burying my head into my hands.

'Listen, I'm not here to tell you how to feel or look at things. We can both have our opinions on your little dilemma. Let me give you my advice though. That's why you called. ... Right?" she questioned.

"Right..." I sighed.

"Good. So, I think that either way you're going to get Sonny to fall for you. It might take a while, but I guess it's worth it. ... Wait, what's the prize anyway?"

"... Um, uh," I trailed off. At this point in time I honestly couldn't remember why we were going on all of these dates. All that mattered was the actual dates. "... Port?"

"Yes?" she replied hesitantly.

"I don't even think we bet on anything," I mumbled embarrassingly.

I could hear her shrill laughter in the backround for a couple minutes until she came back to the speaker and said, "No comment."

I sat there with a dead face.

"But if you'd let me finish my advice I'd have you know that maybe if you actually did like her, it'd make it easier for her to fall for you. Take my opinion or leave it, but remember I'm always right," she complimented.

"Yeah, yeah," I agreed.

"Well, Chad you better start getting ready for your date tonight at the opera."

"Haba- how'd youa- wha- huh- how'd you even find out about that?" I accused suspiciously.

"Chad, Chad, Chad."

"Portlyn."

"I know everything."

And with that she hung up.

_... That girl._

**SPOV (Sonny)**

After a long and tireless morning and afternoon, the clock finally struck 3:30, which meant I had to get my butt in the car and meet Chad down at Sunset within a half hour.

I was still befuddled with the whole 'dress in black' thing.

My first thought was, "We're going to be spies!"

... But that sounded a little too disputable. I settled on keeping it a surprise.

For my black outfit, I chose something classic. He said 'nice,' didn't he? So I decided on wearing a little black dress and, of course, my favorite Yves Saint Laurent heels. The dress was simple and chic. There was no embroidery or rhinestones; it was just rich black silk fabric. It hugh loose over my petite frame and fell to about midthigh. The neckline was two spaghetti straps that crisscrossed over my bare upper back. I wish I could've worn just that, but I felt over exposed and concluded to wear a thin jacket. It was black and see through, so you could still see the back. I felt beautiful, yet gothic, at the same time.

So now, clad in my attire, I am found jamming my heavy car keys (heavy because I have about 7,000 keychains on them) into the ignition of my car. I finally starting driving down La Cienenga on my way to meet Chad. I had Kiss FM blaring, and I waited out the traffic.

After hearing Ke$ha's 'Tik Tok' about 70 times, I arrived at the old theater down on Sunset. I couldn't pronouce the name of the venue because it was written in French in an antique cursive script. Of course, Chad was waiting right out front on a wooden bench. His hands were stuffed into the pockets of his dress suit, and he was scuffing the soles of his shoes on the pavement. His golden hair was being tousled by the wind. I had to admit, he looked more adorable than usual.

I honked after a few moments, which startled him. He glanced up, and I waved. Oddly enough, the blondie's face grew into a genuine smile, and he waved back. I wrinkled my eyebrows and hopped out of the car, strutting over to Chad.

He stood up to greet me.

"Hey," he welcomed lightly.

"Hi," I replied.

"Sorry about... yesterday. I was a little... rude," Chad apologized.

_Seriously, what has gotten into this boy? I swear! I did not poison his food._

"Nah, it's fine. I was pretty bad too. It's not like it was any different from any other day though," I chuckled.

"You're right on that. Come on let's go inside."

He grasped my elbow and led me into the theater.

"What are we even seeing here tonight anyways?" I wondered aloud, in a sense hoping Chad would actually answer me.

He didn't.

I looked over at him, and he was staring at my face. His face was all tight like he was about to explode. I was getting a wee bit nervous.

"Um, can I help you?" I waved my hand in his face.

That very moment he burst out into hysteric laughter. I jumped back in surprise, and about half of the people in the box office turned to stare at him.

"We're g-going t-t-to see an-" he stammered between laughs, "-an o-opera!" And then he started laughing again.

My eyes grew wide. _An opera? _

I mean, I really didn't have a problem with it, but I didn't understand why it was just so hysterical. I grabbed both of Chad's biceps in my hands and shook him in abrupt, choppy movements.

"Chad! Chill out!" I sneered, "People are starting to stare!"

He chuckled twice more before getting his act together. He let out a deep breath.

"Care to tell me why that was so funny?" I raised my eyebrows along with the tone of my voice.

"Well, I just thought 'Hey, Sonny loves to laugh. She loves things that are weird and make her laugh. What's funny that starts with an O? An Opera!' I mean come on, when isn't a fat lady singing and wearing a braided viking hat funny?" Chad asked.

"You went through all this... to try and make me laugh?" I said uncertainly.

He nodded.

I broke out in laughter. The whole concept of Chad desperately planning a trip to an opera house was too funny than the actual opera itself; I couldn't help myself.

After steadying myself, I responded.

"You're right. It did make me laugh. This would also be a great idea to use in a future sketch. Thanks Chad!"

He just grinned.

"Can we go now? I got us seats in the back so no one will try to kick us out if we laugh too hard."

"Good call," I murmered before we scurried up the staircase to the balcony.

"Oh, and Sonny?" Chad offered, turning me towards him.

I nodded.

"I'm going to be on my best behavior tonight," he stated with pure innocence.

"Hah, how old are we 5?" I snorted.

He glared at me.

"Sorry," I muttered, "me too."

**CPOV (Chad)**

I decided to be on my best behavior tonight because well behaved children always get treats. That's what my mommy always told me. When I'd be patient while she was getting her teeth cleaned or something, she would always promise me an ice cream or hot chocolate. Eventually, though, I grew out of such treats and focused more on TV shows and scripts. Tonight wasn't about either of those; it was about getting Sonny and I to stay on good terms until I could whoo her tomorrow during letter P.

In order to win, I needed her trust. Considering the fact that we are in an apparent bet, she is less likely to be the carefree spirit she is and be on her toes all the time. I just have to make it look genuine, even though it's not _that _hard.

The two of us finally found our seats in the theater. It was stunning actually; I'd never been into this Hollywood opera house. Actually, I'd never even knew they had one to begin with. The floors were all rich black and white marble, and the seats were a deep shade of plum. They brought out the cherrywood stage and blood red curtains. While we waited, Sonny and I discussed the startup of our shows and how excited we were to go back.

The opera started at 4:30, and just from the opening act, I knew that it was going to be a long show.

The opening scene depicting a stout man with a beard singing songs of his lost love, Anunzia. Oh, joy...

_Just please bring out the fat ladies._

I glanced over at Sonny; she already seemed to be obtaining amusement from the show. She sat there stifling her giggles into the sleeve of her ever so thin jacket which hung casually over her little black dress.

_Oh, her little black dress._

That dress fits her perfectly. That is all that I can say.

- - -

"Oh my G-g-osh," Sonny choked between laughs. "I c-can't believe that she t-t-tripped on s-stage!"

I chuckled deeply, "I know it's like she was too fat to see the dress slide under her own feet!"

"And what was with that hat!? It looked like a bird nesting in her hair!"

Sonny and I were still seated in the back of the auditorium, slouched back in our chairs, and slyly pointing at all of the enthusiastic performers.

"You know, this would be such a great idea for a sketch," Sonny deduced.

"Or a dramatic plot line for Mackenzie Falls," I offered.

"Fat opera singer trips at her show and then becomes hugely famous. Pun intended on hugely," she chuckled.

"Anunzia, Mackenzie's long lost lover, gets lost again at sea while on a trip to Antarctica."

"How do you even know that's what this opera is about?" Sonny questioned, "It's all in Italian!"

"Well, _I _don't know. I just made it up. Besides, the Italian just makes it funnier and even more confusing," I laughed.

She joined.

- - -

It'd been about two hours and, so far, I've probably felt the need to pee about 7 times just from laughing. I honestly didn't even know I had this sense of humor. Sonny, on the other hand, had to remove her jacket and tie her hair up because she was so hot and frazzled from all of the amusement. I didn't want to know what was going on with her bladder.

Though now we had subsided. My bellowing and her giddiness toned down after we realized we just started making fun of nothing. The actors would say one word, and we'd be rolling around in our seats. We recieved plenty of nasty looks from the nearby audience, especially the old women who would hiss things like "naughty kids" at us. That just made us more riled up.

That's when we realized we had probably lost our minds. We coached each other into taking deep breaths, but when Sonny tried to demand I go outside I refused. How dare she try to control my actions. We just kept taking deep breaths.

The show was finally wrapping up, and the actors/singers onstage finished belting out their final lines. I couldn't help but realize how well this 'date' had gone. I genuinely forgot that it was even pretend. I was just relaxed, and there was no stressful tension between us. It was surprising, actually, considering the whole '_Notebook' _incident.

The erupting cheers of the audience interfered with my reminiscence, but I didn't mind because it would allow us to go outside in the open air to take some clean breaths. At the same time I was confused because I didn't think the opera was as amazing as those people seemed to think. I chuckled to myself and then looked at Sonny.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Ready," she replied, hopping up from her chair and replacing her jacket over her shoulders.

We squirmed our way out the door through the mob of people and finally made it out to the benches where we met before the show.

I sighed and took a seat on the bench where Sonny joined me.

"Well Chad, I can honestly say that I haven't laughed _that _hard in a while," she admitted.

I smirked.

"And coming from you, it was pretty creative," she continued. "So good job." She smiled at me.

My smirk turned into such smile. "You know me, always the best," I complimented while popping my collar.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, I've got to go anyway," she said as she stood up to leave. "I have a family party that I have to make tonight."

"See ya," I announced.

"Bye Chad."

"Oh, and Sonny?" I called when she was reaching for her door's handle. She looked up at me. "Don't make plans tomorrow night because I have letter P planned for then."

She nodded hastily before hopping in her car. She gave me a quick wave and then headed for the road.

I swung my legs back and forth on the bench.

_I can't believe I actually laughed that hard with a random._

* * *

So, how was it?

It's been awhile, and my writing is kind of rusty.

Plus I didn't think the opera was the best date idea, but it was definitely original.

Though, now you have a look in Chad's thoughts!

But anyway, how are everyones winters so far?

Any exciting events happen lately? Feel free to review with stories or PM if you'd like.

Hope you liked my new revival of Alphabet Weekends so far, and I can't wait to keep writing this story!

- XO Stephanie

PS. Don't forget to review!

Let me know your favorite parts or aspects so I what to include for next time!

Feel free to suggest your own ideas too!


	17. P Is For Picnic

**Summary: **He's Chad Dylan Cooper for crying out loud! He can get any girl he wants... or so he thinks. So, how does he end up taking an unimpressed Sonny out on 26 alphabetized dates? A bet perhaps? Who will win? Pure Channy from A - Z!

**Disclaimer:** Another disclaimer?

Really Disney? Really?

**A/N: **Sorry about the hold up... again. I feel like there will always be one.

This time we were on vacation, and I had super busy honors testing for high school :P

Hey, at least it hasn't been 4 months right?!

So hmm, what to update on...

Well, I just saw John Mayer on February 24. He was amazing!

I got to meet Michael Franti at his show too, which was cool.

We went on vacation to Atlantis in the Bahamas, and I had a blast!

It was gorgeous and so nice to get out of freezing Boston!

I went on a couple dates with this kid who I met at the resort, and even though he wasn't my type it was still awesome because we walked the beach at night and over little bridges with waterfalls and flowers. We stood on a balcony the overlooked the lagoon, and we just talked. It would've been so perfect if it was with say, Sterling Knight, but too bad I'll never be in a setting like that with the perfect guy.

Anyway, I'm basically finished with all of my big testing and everything.

I should be able to update a bit more now.

Oh, and for any of you who watch _The Office _- who saw Pam & Jim deliver the baby!?

That couple is almost as cute as Channy! I loved the episode; it was hysterical!

* * *

**Alphabet Weekends**

**Picnic**

**17.**

**SPOV (Sonny)**

Last night was a blast, and no I don't mean hanging out with Chad... well, that was fun too. After our "date," I attended the annual end of the summer "Mom & Sonny Daughter-o-thon," and it was so much fun! Sure, I mentioned to Chad that it was a "family party," but me and my mom count as a party... don't we?

My mom and I do it every year a matter of fact. We spend the last night of August doing all of these girly activities like makeovers, watching reruns of _Friends, _and online shopping. It's a relaxing way to ring in the fall - the season of stress. My mom and I view the fall, no pun intended, as 4 months of working, pushing, and striving. It's all about work and no play. Although working on So Random has completely ruined this tradition (because it's just so fun, it's not work!), but my mom still has a job to keep up. I do, still, have to keep attending my private classes with Ms. Bitterman. Oh, joy. Again, no pun intended.

So even though I really had nothing to be relaxing for, a little mother-daughter bonding couldn't hurt. We made each other look fabulous by applying the most subtle makeup in my favorite coral tones and created online shopping baskets at my favorite store. We ordered such baskets in hopes that they'd arrive by today, but I still haven't seen any baskets full of clothes.

My mother had purchased a pretty knee length olive green dress with thick straps, a classic. I, on the other hand, opted for a skirted baby blue dress that hit about mid-thigh. It had capped sleeves and a scoop neck with a cut out back. It looked vintage and was conservative enough for my taste. In my highest hopes, I had wanted to wear it out tonight when Chad and I go out for letter P. I still didn't know what his little plan was, but knowing Chad, I'll have to dress nice.

Speaking of Chad...

I wonder what he was planning. I haven't heard from him all day, and it was already 4:00. (Another part of our mother-daughter fun was sleeping in late because we know we won't have time for that during the fall.) We slept in until about 1:30... and then exploded after stuffing our faces with blueberry pancakes and hash browns. I seriously hope that Chad won't have us go out to eat because I'm pretty sure I'm going to be full for the rest of the day.

_P... P... P..._

I grabbed a sheet of loose leaf paper and started jotting down the date ideas. This was becoming a typical chore of mine because Chad can be so unpredictable, and I never had any clue what was ahead of me.

_P... rincesses ... eh, well some fairytale thing? _

_P... oke Wars__- Ugh this isn't Facebook_

_P... residential encounter__... yeah right, like I'd get to meet Obama._

_P... ancakes!!! _

_P..._

_- Ding Dong -_

"Packages!" I exclaimed to myself, before calling downstairs, "Mom the dresses are here!"

"Oh, goodie Sonny! I'll go grab my wallet, and you can take the box," she said while moseying her through the living room in search for her purse.

I whipped open the door, excited to see my dress in person.

"Hey! Thanks for the speedy delivery," I spoke while bending down to fix the sock of mine that slid down in my hurry.

"Huh?" a muffled voice came.

I imminently shot my head up only to be met face to face with Chad Dylan Cooper. I jumped back.

"Oh my God, Chad you could've given me a heart attack," I exclaimed.

"I know, I am that breathtaking," he sighed while giving his dreamy gaze. I rolled my eyes.

"I thought you were the delivery guy," I groaned disappointed.

On that note my mom came stumbling in, "Sonny! I have the money to give the delivery guy!"

"Mom, it's just Chad," I explained.

She sighed, waved, and hobbled back into her bedroom.

"Just Chad!" the movie-star exclaimed. "Just Chad! That's no way to address your date for the evening."

"I'm sorry your highness," I bowed mockingly.

"Ha-ha," he fake laughed.

I smiled.

He did too.

"So what are you doing here anyway?" I started, "Because I swear if this is our date! I had no time to get ready, and I still am waiting for a package to arrive."

"Oh, you mean this package?" He slowly pulled out a medium sized brown box from the corner behind the door.

"Ah! Yes!" I shouted. "How'd you even get that?"

"The 'delivery guy' was about to drop it off when I showed up, so I just told him I'd give it to you myself," he explained with a grin.

"But Chad, I was supposed to pay him," I uttered confused.

"Don't worry Sonny, it's all taken care of," he assured me.

"You paid off the delivery boy for my purchase!? Chad, it cost like $300! There's no way I'm letting you get away with this! You already did way too much." I shook my diamond bracelet in his face, just for visuals.

"Sonny chill, you're my girlfriend. A guy can do nice things for his girlfriend," he offered.

"Not really Chad. This is a bet. You're really not supposed to be doing this," I huffed.

"Well, I'm doing it anyway because I'm Cha-"

"-d Dylan Cooper. I know, I know," I finished. He glared at me. "But I thank him for everything."

His glare softened, and his icy eyes warmed with care.

"Well, in that case I guess I'll have you know where we're headed this evening," Chad hinted.

"Ooh, tell me!" I obnoxiously raised my hand, jumping up and down.

He craned his neck dangerously close to mine. "No," he breathed.

He smelled like his typical minty self; I felt my heart speed up, and I shoved him back.

"Come on, you just said-"

"I know what I said," he cut me off. "I'll just let you know that I will come back in an hour since you're obviously not ready now." He motioned to my burgundy plaid sweats and grey Journey tee.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"That will give you enough time to change into whatever cute little outfit you bought yourself to impress me," he explained cockily, smirking through the last few words.

"Oh please," I moaned. "I did _not _buy anything to impress you."

"Well, we'll just see how much you impress me tonight," he said coolly. "Pick you up at five." With that he clicked his tongue, winked, and sauntered back to his car.

I closed the door and wrinkled my nose, confused. Was Chad just flirting with me?

**CPOV (Chad)**

That seriously must have been the most stupid thing I've ever done in my life.

"Let's see how much you impress me tonight?" Really, really?

I mean, granted, it's Sonny; she already is rather impressive, but I hope I wasn't being to, well, flirty.

I may have indirectly admitted that I was falling for her, but I can't have her know that. That would ruin everything, and then I would never win the bet. If I even do win anything... I'll just have you know that Chad Dylan Cooper does not lose.

I pulled out of Sonny's driveway, and in doing so, I peered through her bedroom window only to see her frantically trying to make her bed and organize her desk. I chuckled to myself and drove home.

I honestly don't know why I even chose to visit Sonny at this hour. I didn't even have any of my date supplies. I was going to text her, but I felt an impulse to got and see what she was up to.

Apparently, she had a long night the day before. She was also seemed ecstatic to be receiving that package. I was this close to tampering with the wrapping to see what was inside, but decided against it. Hopefully she'll be wearing whatever it is tonight, so I can see how it looks. Not that I'd be checking her out or anything...

I needed to stop this before it went any further; but I didn't want to.

It was a little while before I finally reached home because I decided to take the long way this time. Long drives clear my head... or at least allow me to only focus on one subject at a time. It was a good time to ponder and plan. When I did finally get inside my house, erm - mansion, I teetered into the kitchen where I immediately started to prepare for the date.

What was I planning for us tonight? A picnic.

Where was I planning on having it? A park.

Why was I doing this again? ... Oh right, because I'm a secret sap who has a bet to win.

Shoot, I keep indirectly admitting my flaws. Well, technically they aren't flaws because Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't have flaws. Right.

A picnic in the park - sounds perfect for P.

I had my weaved basket laying on the counter-tops, and inside I made sure I had a checkered red and white blanket -_ classic_. Meanwhile, I tried to figure out some "romantic" meals to cook that would be easily portable in a picnic basket. I already tried to cook lasagna and that was a fail. So, no foods that need to be concocted in an oven. A microwave and toaster is where I'm at.

"What to eat, what to eat..." I muttered aloud to myself.

Why is it that with Sonny, I always find myself in the kitchen?

During my thinking process, I threw some disposable knives, forks, and spoons in the basket, along with paper plate and napkins. I'm surprised I even had all of this cheap stuff in my house. My family and I are usually dining on the best china around.

"Drinks!"

I decided against the fizzy sodas and opted for a sparkling water. That will make the vibe increase a little bit, I hope. I added the bottle of water into the basket and also a couple glass cups. I made a mental note to be extra delicate with them.

Food...food... food

_Hmm, I wonder what Sonny's favorite food is._

...

"Aha!" I shouted, after 10 minutes of rummaging through my fridge. I pulled out a long vine of grapes. Perfect!

I washed them and carefully added them to the basket. Then I noticed the cold-cuts sitting in the back of the fridge drawer. I pulled them out and spied the fresh loaf of bread laying by the blender.

Sandwiches - simple and easy. At this point, I wasn't as focused on the food anymore. The less focused on the food Sonny is, the more focused she'll be on me.

Speaking of me, I still had to get ready!

I quickly pulled out some turkey, cheese, lettuce, and tomato to make myself a yummy 'sammich' - just like my mommy makes. I even spreaded on some mustard just for hecks. I even made sure to cut off the crust. I was all set to go.

I just needed to create a 'sammich' for Sonny. Too bad I didn't know her favorite recipe by heart. I decided to put my phone to use this time and text her.

I sent her a message saying, "Sonny... just wondering, what do you like in a sammich?"

I recieved her reply immidiately - "A 'sammich' Chad, really? You can't spell sandwich?"

"Hushush, just answer the question! I'm in too much of a hurry for games."

"Fine. Hmm... I'll really have anything as long as there's pickles!"

"Ew, why pickles?" I grimaced as I sent the text. Who the heck likes pickles? They're so slimy and salty and bleh. (**A/N: **Hahaha, in real life I really do hate pickles.)

"Because they're delicious."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"I thought you were in a hurry..."

"Oh right. See you in a half hour."

"Good luck with whatever you're doing until then."

I dryly laughed at her last text. Like I'd need luck making sandwiches.

I searched through my fridge to find some pickles, and when I did, I found that the expiration date was over a month ago. ... Oh well, what Sonny doesn't know won't hurt her.

I put some more turkey and cheese over the bread along with Sonny's _pickles_. I also decided to add tomato, lettuce, and mayo. Did I mention I also _hate_ mayo? (**A/N:** Again, I really do!)

I wrapped up me and Sonny's 'sammiches,' tossed them in the basket, and hastily ran upstairs to spend my final moments primping myself.

I decided on wardrobe first and settled for a pair of light washed jeans, sneakers, and a white button down. Fancy-casual, typical of CDC. Then I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and brush my hair right along with it. After a swish of mouthwash and a spritz of hairspray - don't laugh at me! CDC doesn't do_ frizz _- I was back down to my starting spot.

I grabbed my basket and favorite leather jacket, my second favorite actually, because I seemed to have lost my other one. I'm devastated actually. Then I headed for the door, but I remembered something.

"Dessert!" I chimed aloud.

I swooshed back into the kitchen, frantically looking for a sweet pastry to satisfy Sonny's sweet tooth. I found some leftover chocolate mousse cake from a business meeting from a couple of nights ago. It was delicious then, and I hope it hadn't gone stale by now.

Then I was actually out in my convertible, ready to pick up Sonny.

**SPOV (Sonny)**

I was ready. I had my hair done, my new dress on, and my makeup flawless. It was 5:00 sharp, and I still haven't heard from Chad. He does like being 'fashionably late.'

I spun around and took one last look in the mirror. I used my straightening iron to create waves in my chocolate hair, and I pinned back a section so it wouldn't all be falling in my face. My makeup was subtle, but it gave me an illumined glow on my cheeks and brightened my eyes. My lashes were looking longer than ever. The dress was stunning. I finally put it on, and it fit like a glove. I paired it with a pair of black suede sandals and a shrug in case it got chilly.

By the next blink of my eyes, I heard a honking in the driveway. I couldn't wait to see who it was... or at least what he was wearing.

He was wearing a white shirt, a nice one, and jeans. We also matched, which was even better because now my dress looks twice as good! ... Not that Chad makes me look good.

"Hey Chad," I greeted with a grin, as I made my way into the passenger seat of his car. He smiled. "So where are we going today?"

"It starts with a P," he hinted.

"Trust me Chad, I made a list. I have no ideas whatsoever," I sighed defeated.

"Fine, we're going to the Playboy Mansion," Chad declared with a dead serious expression.

My jaw dropped. _What?_

As a stared in shock, Chad started laughing hysterically.

"What is so funny Cooper?!" I screeched, slapping him on the arm.

"Nothing, I was just kidding. We're going for a picnic," he explained while catching his breath.

My heart fluttered. _A picnic? _That's so sweet.

"Aw, Chad. That's so sweet," I cooed.

He cocked his eyebrow at my bipolar behavior and pulled out of my driveway.

"So where are we having the picnic? I assumed CDC wouldn't eat anywhere under 5 stars," I joked.

"Well, where we're going has over a billion stars," he stated.

"Where?" I begged.

"Not telling. It's not too far from here," he said, slouching back into the drivers seat.

"Is this why you asked me what I liked on a sandwich? Are we having sandwiches?"

"... Yes."

"Knew it."

, . .

"Okay, Sonny stay here," Chad repeated.

"I know Chad. I heard you the first three times," I explained in a sickly sweet mocked tone.

"I'll come get you in a few minutes when I'm all set up," he said. Then he reached into the back of his convertible, grabbed a tan picnic basket, and scampered off down the pathway. How classic.

I leaned up against the side of the car, rather carefully to make sure I didn't scratch 'his baby'. If I did, I would probably never see daylight again. I looked out into the horizon. Sunset was going to be in about five minutes. I couldn't help but wonder if Chad specifically planned the timing to be at sunset. It seemed a little too romantic.

At the same time, I couldn't help but smile thinking how sweet it was for Chad to go through all of this for me. Well actually, when you think about it, it's for him. He thinks he's going to win the bet by doing all this, when really I just get to bask in its glory and then drop it. I'm going to win this entire thing and win the prize. The glorious prize.

_... Wait! Prize? Did we even decide on a prize?_

I thought back to when Chad and I created this bet:

_"What?! 26 dates!?"_

_"Do you want to prove yourself right or not?" I asked. He just huffed in response._

_"Now let me finish. You're taking me out on 26 dates and each date will have to start with a letter from the alphabet. You need to come up with an original date for each letter that will impress me. So, for say the letter B, we'd go to the beach. To win, you need to have me head over heels in love with you by letter Z and if I'm not you lose! Are we clear?"_

_"Yeah I guess so, but where on Earth did you get that idea!?" he questioned._

_"Book I read," I answered simply, shrugging my shoulders._

_"Fine, but let me tell you that I will win. I always do," he said grinning with satisfactory._

_"We'll see about that Cooper," I retorted with a sly grin making its way onto my face._

Nope, no prize.

_Wow Sonny, you would. _

**CPOV (Chad)**

I tried to make it back to the car to pick up retrieve Sonny as soon as possible. I needed to make sure that we'd be on our walk by the time sunset began, which was in about ... 2 minutes.

So after I laid out the picnic blanket and spread the silverware, I made a mad dash for the car.

"Chad, are you okay?" Sonny questioned, as I bent over and heaved for breath.

"Yup, I'm totally okay. I was just... running from a... squirrel..." I lied.

Sonny squinted at me, but then her look softened. "Careful, sometimes those things can have rabies. That wouldn't be good, now would it?"

"Erm, no. Now, come on. I'll walk you to our spot," I offered, while extending my hand for her to hold.

She looked at it and tentatively grasped it. Again, there was a rush of electricity shot throughout my veins.

It was like a scene in a movie. Sonny and I were walking down the park pathway right at the beginning of dusk settling in. Thanks to my perfect timing, this is probably going to be the best date to, well, date! I looked around me. The sky was painted with orange and peach hues with hints of purple. The breeze was rustling the trees, and the tone in the sky reflected upon the grass, turning it violet. The path was long and winding, much like the one we walked on when we went canoing. The final flowers of summer were colorful, and they danced along the sides of us like pretty little puppets. Not to mention, we both looked stunning, just to add to the picture. Everything was perfect.

I glanced at Sonny, wondering what her opinion of this moment was. Nevertheless, she had to be falling for me too because she looked like she was in a dreamlike state.

"Sonny?"

"Yes."

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"I was just reflecting on how beautiful the sunset is tonight," she sighed.

I smiled on the inside. I did well. I used this moment to attempt one of my pickup lines.

"Too bad it's not as beautiful as you look tonight," I suggested.

Sonny blushed, bad.

"Please Chad, that's no way to win," she said modestly.

"Oh, but it is," I said more confidently.

She removed her hand from mine and slapped my arm playfully. Then she slid it back in.

I wondered if she thought I was lying. I mean she definitely did look beautiful tonight, but without that stupid line, I never could've told her that. Also on the plus side, I got her to blush.

We kept walking at the slow and steady pace we had maintained.

"So..." I trailed off.

"So..." she mimicked.

I hated awkward silences. So, I decided to do something about it.

I spontaneously lurched out of Sonny's grasp and started running full speed ahead.

"Race you there!" I called out.

"Oh, no you didn't!" Sonny laughed before trying to undertake the effort of running through the gravel without tripping over her sandals.

I watched her try and make her way to me, but she failed miserably I kept running until I reached our picnic spot which was only another couple minutes down the path. Another couple minutes passed before Sonny arrived.

"Why did you- do that?" she panted.

"I'm staving! That's why! Now we can eat!" I exclaimed.

"Good because I'm hungry too," she agreed.

I pulled out my divine dinner of grapes, 'sammiches,' and sparkling water. Oh, and don't forget the chocolate cake! I set everything out in front of her.

"Oh, Chad! This looks great!" Sonny complimented.

"Really?" I asked, unsure. "Oh right, yeah, really."

"I'm impressed," Sonny murmured.

"What was that?" I mocked.

She shrugged her shoulders, playing innocent.

"Come on dig in," I offered.

She nodded and began to add a couple stems of grapes to her paper dish. I did the same, and then afterward I unwrapped our sandwiches. I handed her the one with pickles.

"Pickles for you, Sonny," I announced.

She clapped her hands.

"I don't know why you like them in the first place. They're nasty," I winced.

"Mmm, I think they're delicious! Especially with M&M's," she cooed.

I made a gagging sound as she took a bite into her sandwich.

"Aw, Chad! You even cut the crust off of your 'sammich' like your mommy does!" she fake complimented, mock quoting me from the day I guest starred.

"Too bad my mommy does it better," I sighed.

"I thought Chad Dylan Cooper always does the best," Sonny said.

"Yeah, but Chad doesn't," I mumbled.

"Well honestly," she began, "I like Chad a whole lot better than Chad Dylan Cooper." "And he makes better sandwiches!" she added before taking another chunk of her sandwich.

I reddened. Then I started to eat my food. Sonny and I ate in a rather peaceful silence this time, not awkward. When we were finished, we picked at the cake with a couple of forks.

"Ew, Chad! How old is this cake?" Sonny grumbled.

"Just a couple days," I said. "Is it really that bad?" I took another bite.

"Eh, it's kinda stale. I know where it'd taste better..." she said suspiciously.

"... Where?" I asked uneasily.

"... Right... there..." she said wiping a glob of frosting on my nose.

I made an exaggerated look of surprise.

"Sonny!" I screeched.

She giggled. I went to smear some on her forehead, but she held her hand up to mine.

"Sorry Chad, no food fights tonight. I can't afford to ruin this dress," she explained.

I quickly thought on my toes.

"Well, do you still want to eat this frosting?" I questioned, holding up my chocolate covered finger, indirectly asking to let me put it in her mouth.

"Nope, it's not that good," she chuckled.

The two of us wiped our sticky hands (and I wiped my sticky nose), and I cleaned up the basket. Then I took the blanket and re-spread it so the two of us could lay down. Dusk had finally set in and all of the stars were aligned. We spent practically the rest of the night staring at them.

"Wow, Chad. I don't think you could've picked a better night for this," Sonny spoke.

I looked at her, "Me either."

* * *

Hope you liked it; they're getting a little more crush-y.

Random thought: I wish I could use deeper terms writing this story.

I want to make it so much more emotional, but too bad it would be way too OOC.

I like writing cliches too though : )

Hope you guys liked this chapter!

Sorry it took so long!

Don't forget to review!

Oh, and let me know if I should stop rambling about the predate preparations. I feel like I'm going into way too much detail about Chad making sandwiches than the actual date, haha.

PS. This is what I had in mind for Sonny's dress during the date: http : // www . urbanoutfitters . com/urban/catalog/productdetail . jsp?itemdescription=true&itemCount=60&startValue=61&selectedProductColor=&sortby=&id=17761313&parentid=W_APP_DRESSES&sortProperties=+subCategoryPosition,+,&navCount=216&navAction=poppushpush&color=&pushId=W_APP_DRESSES&popId=WOMENS_APPAREL&prepushId=&selectedProductSize=


End file.
